Um Eterno Amanhã
by Rosetta Brunestud
Summary: Num mundo aonde os humanos e Youkais eram cada vez mais incapazes de se relacionar, separando seus mundos e trancafiando-se em reinos distintos, o reino Miko, que protegia os humanos, acaba por prender um Youkai, vendo nele a ameaça de uma nova guerra...
1. Capítulo 1: A Discussão

_**Um Eterno Amanhã**_

**Capítulo 1:**

**A Discussão**

Ela estava na janela, observando a noite. Em seus negros olhos, se refletia a imagem da lua, brilhante e soberana, juntamente com as estrelas, povoando a imensidão azul do céu. Seus olhos brilhavam, enquanto pegava-se deslumbrada. Nada havia de mais bonito, em sua concepção, que uma noite estrelada, adornada pela luz do luar, suave e requintada.

Mas as preocupações perturbavam sua mente, enquanto se lembrava da seriedade na voz do pai, ao dizer que teriam uma conversa, após o jantar. Queria ficar a observar o céu durante toda a noite, ao invés de ir conversar com ele. Afinal, o que poderia lhe falar, de tão importante? Será que não podia esperar o dia seguinte?

- Vossa Majestade lhe espera, senhorita. Por favor não demore. - Falou um de seus servos - Disse-me que era de extrema importância.

- Certo, fico muito grata. Pode ir, logo estarei lá. Diga-lhe que vou me demorar apenas mais alguns segundos, Miyako - Retrucou a moça, que antes observava o céu.

- Sim, senhorita. - Retrucou o outro, polidamente, se retirando.

Ela trancou a porta do quarto e puxou as cortinas, pegando seu vestido. Despiu-se, vestindo um modelo muito belo. Sentou-se diante do espelho, penteando as compridas madeixas, graciosamente. Observou sua imagem, desinteressada. Tinha olhos escuros como a noite, cabelos que lhe caiam até quase a cintura, negros e sedosos. Usava um belo vestido branco, que lhe ia até os pés. Colocou apenas um cordão dourado, enquanto perfumava-se com uma fragrância floral, sua preferida. Calçou seus sapatos de salto, cintilantes, de coloração prateada.

Saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas, elegantemente. Tinha que manter a pose, mesmo dentro de sua casa, afinal era uma princesa... Mesmo que não fosse o que desejava. Seu desejo era ser apenas uma mulher comum, sem todos aqueles criados, sem aquele castelo enorme e sem todas aquelas regras de etiqueta que eram rigorosamente seguidas e repassadas durante os séculos.

Chegou à porta do escritório de seu pai, sendo abordada por um criado, que se dirigiu a ela:

- Kikyou-sama, vossa majestade a aguarda. Acompanhe-me, por favor. - Seguiram até dentro da sala, e o homem anunciou - Com licença. Majestade, A Senhorita Kikyou está aqui.

- Certo, deixe-nos a sós, Hiroshi. - Ele falou, fazendo sinal com a mão.

- Sim, senhor. - Saiu, fazendo uma pequena reverência. A porta se fechou, e o rei levantou-se, trancando-a. Sua filha ficou surpresa: por que fechava as portas? O que haveria de ser tão importante que não poderia ser interrompido?

- Kikyou, minha filha. Você já tem dezenove anos, está na hora de saber de toda a verdade dos fatos. - Ele começou, com seriedade - Sente-se, por favor.

- Há algo de que eu não esteja sabendo? - Kikyou lhe perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Não necessariamente, minha filha. É que tudo o que se ouve são boatos, e quero que saiba tudo vindo de alguém em quem confie. Eu, como representante do Reino Miko, tenho o dever de contar essa história aos meus herdeiros, e treiná-los para assumir meu lugar. Precisa conhecer a história de nosso reino, desde o início. Quero que preste atenção, e que passe essa história aos seus filhos, no futuro.

"O reino Miko surgiu há muito tempo. Há quase mil anos. Naquela época, todos eram livres para ir e vir, humanos e Youkais. A paz reinava, mesmo que houvesse pequenos conflitos. Cada qual tinha seus territórios, e saiam para outros em busca de caça.

O tempo passou, os reinos foram surgindo, como locais de proteção. Com o decorrer dos anos, vários reinos se formaram. O Reino Miko é um dos mais antigos reinos governados por humanos, como já devem ter-lhe contado. Os Youkais passaram a criar os seus reinos, do mesmo modo, começando a separar nossos territórios.

Bem, os anos passaram. Foi exatamente há cinqüenta e cinco anos que tudo isso mudou. Os Youkais e os humanos estavam em paz, até então. A Princesa do Reino "Human's Shrine" desapareceu, sem motivo aparente. Voltou um mês depois, parecia muito mal de saúde. Tinha vômitos, sentia dores, tinha febres e delírios. Foi chamado um curandeiro, que lhes disse que nada havia de errado com a moça, estava, apenas, grávida. Obviamente, eles o mataram por ter dito tamanha heresia. O condenado foi queimado diante de todos por profanar a imagem da princesa.

Vários outros foram chamados, mas poucos vinham e os mais corajosos repetiam que a menina estava grávida. Decidiram, então, interrogá-la. Esta lhes contou que foi raptada por um Youkai, com forma humana, muito bonito e poderoso. Ela declarou que ele a forçara àquilo, que a usara, por isso estava grávida. A declaração comoveu muitos e chocou ao pai da moça, que fez questão de contar o fato a todos os outros reis. Tomou frente num movimento, que daria início a uma guerra, humanos contra Youkais, para acabar com esse suposto abuso.

Nunca se soube se a moça dissera a verdade, e eu, sinceramente, não creio. Sei que a história está incompleta, afinal nem mesmo um Youkai seria louco de fazer tamanho absurdo, sabendo que estava lidando com uma princesa, e que poderia acabar em guerra. Mas minha opinião não vem ao caso nesse momento. Historicamente todos acreditaram nas palavras da humana e os movimentos continuaram.

Bem, sabe-se que a moça teve um bebê hanyou, metade humano e metade Youkai, que foi retirado de seus braços, mesmo que contra sua vontade e sacrificado, logo após seu nascimento. A princesa se suicidou, muitos dizem que de desgosto. Creio que ela amasse a criança, mesmo sendo filho de um Youkai. Minha teoria, é que ela se apaixonara pelo Youkai, e esse bebê era voluntário, mesmo que ela não admitisse. Mas essa é minha opinião, você deve formular a sua.

Voltando ao assunto principal... A guerra foi declarada. Essa é conhecida, até hoje, como "Overdrive". Foi um massacre horrível. Muitos Youkais e humanos morreram, sem exceção. Mulheres, crianças, jovens, idosos, homens, guerreiros ou não. Os reinos foram dizimados, e no fim só sobraram dois: O Reino Monoke, lutando pelo lado dos Youkais e o reino Miko, lutando pelo lado dos humanos.

Bem, a guerra durou cinco anos. Exatamente há cinqüenta anos atrás, o seu avô decidiu terminar com isso. Pediu uma trégua, um acordo, já que os dois perdiam cada vez mais guerreiros e pessoas de bem e aquilo não estava trazendo benefícios para nenhum dos lados. O Reino Monoke pediu-lhe para mostrar sua proposta, também não vendo vantagem em prosseguir com tudo isso. E a idéia de meu avô era bem simples:

Dividiríamos o território em dois domínios. Todos os humanos, que estivessem em poder dos Youkais seriam libertados e devolvidos a ele, e o mesmo seria feito com os Youkais. O domínio do Youkais seria responsabilidade do reino Monoke, e somente dele, todos os sub-reinos que lá houvessem se unificariam. Os domínios humanos, da mesma forma, seriam governados pelo Reino Miko, e tal qual o outro seria completamente unificado. O Monumento da Paz seria construído, como marco da divisão. Os territórios a leste deste, seriam de humanos, sacerdotes ou não, ou seja, propriedade do Reino Miko. Já os a oeste, seriam dos Youkais, ou seja, propriedade do Reino Monoke.

Nenhum humano poderia pisar no território de um Youkai, e nenhum Youkai poderia pisar em território humano. Se um deles fosse encontrado no território do outro ficaria a critério do rei, o destino deste. Poderia ser morto, devorado, escravizado, enjaulado, torturado ou qualquer outra coisa que o rei quisesse. Mesmo que esse fosse um nobre, até mesmo um rei ou um príncipe.

Como você deve ter podido perceber, o acordo foi assinado. O monumento foi erguido, e a guerra chegou ao fim. A paz voltou a reinar e poucos se atreveram a desobedecer às regras e todos que o fizeram foram mortos, sem exceção.

Agora, Kikyou, te chamei aqui para lhe dizer mais uma coisa, ouça com atenção, e não me interrompa, por favor! Como você já deve ter sido informada, o trono real de Miko é de minha família a gerações... Pois bem, eu o assumi quando me casei com sua mãe, terminando com o legado de meu falecido pai. Então você nasceu, Kikyou. Por fim, decidimos que você seria nossa precedente, filha. Escolhemos você já que, como já deve saber, sua irmã foi um tanto, digamos... Inusitada. Não pretendíamos que houvessem mais filhos, portanto, é você que me substituirá."

- Porque não poderia ser ela, pai? Sabe bem que eu nunca nutri qualquer desejo de ser rainha, nunca desejei ser nem mesmo princesa... Porque, então, Kaede não pode sucedê-lo? Será que decisões tomadas nunca podem ser desfeitas, não importam quais sejam as condições? - Kikyou lhe disse, sem alterar a expressão, sempre calma e fria.

- Bem, eu... - Ele hesitou por um instante, sem parecer encontrar resposta plausível para tal pergunta - Kikyou, ela é muito jovem. É irresponsável, não entende nada de administração...

- Bem, poderiam tentar ensiná-la, não é? O senhor poderia gastar algum tempo com ela, e explicar-lhe sobre as coisas. Ela só tem a mim, perdeu a mãe antes mesmo de conhecer, não tem um pai que lhe olhe nos olhos e diga que a ama. Pensa que ela não percebe sua indiferença, pai? Pensa que os olhos inocentes de uma menina, não podem ver a mágoa escondida no fundo de seus olhos? - Kikyou o interrompeu, o tom de voz sério e irônico, ao mesmo tempo.

- Ora, Kikyou. Quem botou essas idéias na sua cabeça? Eu nunca disse que não gostava de sua irmã. Pelo contrário, ela é uma boa menina. Mas isso não vem ao caso...

- Claro que vem pai! Ninguém precisa me dizer, eu vejo em seus olhos que não sente por ela o que sentiu por minha mãe ou o que parecia sentir por mim, quando eu era menina. Como pode ver, eu cresci, vejo o mundo de outra perspectiva, pai, e Kaede já está a meio caminho disto, afinal, ela tem onze anos. Mesmo que você não lhe tenha dado amor, ela o ama e o respeita como uma filha deve ser com um pai. Mas eu fui seu pai, eu fui sua mãe, eu fui sua irmã, e tudo o mais de que uma criança precisa. Kaede não é mais um bebê, pai. Ela cresceu, e o senhor devia parar pra ver isso. - Kikyou novamente interrompeu-o, com a voz tão intocável e superior quanto antes.

- Kikyou, por favor... !

- Eu ainda não terminei. - Ela prosseguiu, os olhos assumindo um brilho maligno - Quero que me diga... Por que não ama a Kaede? É por que mamãe morreu por uma doença, seqüela do parto em que ela nasceu? Ou é por que não queria mais ter filhos, e ela foi, como o senhor mesmo definiu, "inusitada"? Por que então pai?

- Olha, Kikyou, não me faça perder a paciência! Depois conversaremos sobre sua irmã, ok? Essa conversa não tem nada a ver com ela. - Ele respondeu, parecendo esforçar-se para manter a calma.

- Pois, do meu ponto de vista, tem muito a ver. Ela seria mais feliz como rainha do que eu. Eu não nasci pra isso, pai. Não é a vida que quero pra mim, compreenda. Estou tentando fazê-lo ver o erro que está cometendo me indicando pra isso. - Ela retrucou, sem modificar a expressão fria e o tom de voz, sempre controlados.

- FIQUE QUIETA, KIKYOU! - Ele retrucou, gritando, depois diminuindo o tom de voz, ainda elevado - Dá pra parar de falar na droga da sua irmã? Não sabe que eu quero que seja você? Você foi escolhida pra ser rainha, logo que nasceu, e não quero que reivindique o cargo pra dá-lo àquela menina! E ponto final, Kikyou! Quero que me diga, vai ou não comandar o Reino Miko?

- Não, pai, não de bom grado. Não agora nem desse jeito. Espero que compreenda, eu não posso tentar ser quem não sou. E eu não sou uma rainha, já lhe disse. Podem ter-me escolhido para isso, mas não é meu jeito, não é minha vida, não sou eu. Já lhe disse pra falar com Kaede, imagino que o senhor não tenha pressa pra largar suas funções... Espere mais sete anos, e ela será como eu, mas não fará quaisquer objeções. - Ela retrucou, levantando-se, devagar.

- PARE DE FALAR NA KAEDE! EU NÃO QUERO QUE ME DIGA MAIS O NOME DELA! EU NÃO QUERO AQUELA MENINA GOVERNANDO E PONTO FINAL! - Ele gritou, finalmente perdendo o controle.

- Bem, então darei a conversa como encerrada. Se não quer à Kaede, case-se novamente e tenha outro filho. Espere dezoito anos, e ele poderá governar, em nosso lugar, pois não vejo alternativa. Estarei em meus aposentos. - Ela se virou, retirando-se.

- KIKYOU! - Ele chamou, e ela se virou, lançando-lhe um olhar ameaçador, encarando-lhe os olhos - Nossa conversa ainda não terminou. Ainda a terminaremos em breve. Quero que deixe de ser insolente, e se comporte como a futura-rainha que é. Vá, mas não pense que terminamos. Ainda quero ter uma conversa muito séria sobre esse seu comportamento!

Ela se virou, retirando-se, sem mais uma palavra. Observou o lugar ricamente adornado, tristemente. Ela podia ser uma lavradora, uma serva do rei, cozinheira ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas não, era princesa e ainda por cima deveria ser a rainha. Não podia conformar-se. Tinha que viver naquele castelo, ver todas aquelas pessoas trabalhando pra lhe servir, usar sempre palavras bonitas e não podia ser ela mesma...

Seguiu até o quarto de Kaede, os pensamentos a vagar pelos lugares mais inabitados de sua mente. Bateu na porta, perguntando, com um tom de voz doce:

- Kaede-chan, posso entrar? - Não obtendo resposta, adentrou o cômodo. Olhou à sua volta, fechando a porta. Localizou Kaede, deitada na cama, a cara enfiada no travesseiro. Aproximou-se, percebendo que ela chorava - Kaede-chan... O que foi? Porque está chorando?

- Oneesan... - Ela falou, abraçando a irmã, em prantos - Eu... Eu ouvi o que papai disse... Porque ele não gosta de mim? O que eu fiz de errado? - Ela perguntou, soluçando.

- Você ouviu? – Kikyou perguntou, surpresa, sentindo-se culpada por ter insistido no assunto. Magoara a menina ao pressionar o pai e aquilo lhe doía muito – Não fique triste, querida. Ele deve estar muito nervoso, não sabe o que diz... Olha, ele a ama, eu sei que ama. Apenas não sabe admitir isso, querida... Eu sei que não é culpa sua, mas mamãe morreu por causa de uma doença que ela contraiu graças ao seu nascimento... Papai considera sua culpa, mas não é... Mamãe estava fraca, já estava adoecendo com facilidade, não resistiria muito mais... Não chore... – Ela falou, pegando a menina no colo e acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

- Ele disse... Ele disse... Que eu sou uma porcaria... Ele não... Ele não me ama... – A menina retrucou, soluçando, as lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.

- Não, não é isso, Kaede-chan... Não chore, vai ficar tudo bem... – Ela falou, abraçando a menina com mais força – Querida, papai está transtornado. Espere um pouco mais, eu tenho certeza de que ele a ama, mesmo que não diga isso o tempo todo...

- T-tá... – Ela falou, ainda soluçando, abraçada a irmã.

- Pare de chorar... Eu tenho uma coisa divertida pra nós fazermos! Se eu te contar um segredo, você não conta pra ninguém? – A menina fez que sim, os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Faz algum tempo, eu tenho treinado arco e flechas lá no calabouço. O lugar é um pouco assustador, no entanto... Eu penso que não terá medo. Eu sou uma ótima arqueira, treinei durante muitos anos escondida de papai. Estava pensando que você já é grande o suficiente pra treinar comigo... Quer experimentar? Eu penso que você vai gostar muito.

- Claro! Eu quero sim, Oneesan. – A menina sorriu, limpando as lágrimas que lhe escorreram pelos olhos – Mas... O papai não vai suspeitar se nós sumirmos? – A menina se mostrou apreensiva.

- Por que ele suspeitaria? – A outra retrucou - Ele nunca notou que eu sumia, e eu pratico há muitos anos... Ele não liga muito pra isso... Está mais preocupado com o reino do que conosco, o que pode ser uma vantagem ou não. – A princesa prosseguiu, sem medir palavras. Sabia que Kaede iria concordar, depois de ouvir sua conversa – Eu tenho um arco pequeno, e o alvo já está lá no meu quarto... Vou buscar as coisas e levar até o quarto de brinquedos, que fica ao lado do calabouço. Fique lá, eu já estou indo, ok? – A menina fez que sim, parecendo mais alegre.

Kikyou se retirou, feliz por animá-la. Seu sorriso lhe valeria o esforço que faria para dar aquelas aulas. Era compensado, afinal era uma alegria pra menina. E tudo o que ela queria era vê-la feliz, especialmente sabendo da tal indiferença e frieza de seu pai, não mais tão estimado. Havia algumas atitudes naquele rei que a intrigavam e irritavam, tornando-a um tanto quanto rebelde, comportamento que os convidados e empregados não podiam perceber, já que nunca levantara a voz pro pai, ou mesmo para qualquer pessoa. Seu tom sempre fora o mesmo, sua arma eram as palavras, palavras verdadeiras tinham mais efeito que qualquer grito, e talvez até mais que uma punhalada.

No tempo que levara divagando sobre a vida suas pernas a conduziram mecanicamente para o quarto. Pegara o alvo, as flechas e os arcos, e já estava bem próxima à porta do quarto de brinquedos quando tornou a lembrar seu real objetivo. Adentrou o cômodo, encontrando lá sua estimada irmã, os olhos brilhando fixos na direção do arco em suas mãos, como se visse um brinquedo novo muito bom, que lhe fora dado de presente.

- Perdão pela demora. – Kikyou falou a ela, que fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Não demorou, oneesan... Podemos ir?- A menina lhe falou, empolgada.

- Claro, vamos. – A irmã respondeu, o sorriso invadindo-lhe os lábios. Vê-la feliz era uma de suas maiores alegrias na vida, uma das poucas coisas que lhe aquecia o coração e punha um sorriso em seu rosto.

Ela levou a menina até o lugar, segurando sua mão, numa profunda introspecção sobre ela: Kaede no Miko, princesa, filha do grande rei, era uma mera boneca. Era desconsiderada pelo pai, nunca conhecera a mãe, tinha somente a sua irmã pra criá-la. Tinha, agora, onze anos, mas pensava como uma criança de uns oito. Não havia malícia nela, era criada com muitas regalias, e não se incomodava com o que havia a sua volta. Não havia nela o espírito livre, a independência, a garra, a rejeição à tamanha desigualdade e favoritismo, que havia na irmã.

Kikyou não queria ser rainha, não se considerava melhor que ninguém, era apenas uma mulher, como aquelas camponesas que trabalhavam para viver. Kaede tinha uma alma nobre, era acostumada àquele mundo, nunca conhecera a pobreza e miséria do outro mundo, portanto seria feliz governando. Mas Kikyou apenas queria ser uma médica, ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse a ajudar a população carente do reino Miko. Nem mesmo o amor ao povo lhe dava a remota vontade de ser uma monarca, achava essa tarefa estafante e estúpida demais. Apesar de perder suas regalias, ela preferiria não viver naquele castelo, sem dúvidas.

- Muito bem, estamos aqui. – A mais velha falou, olhando pra menina – Não tenha medo, papai falou que não existem mais prisioneiros aqui há cinqüenta anos, desde que foi assinado o acordo de divisão de reinos. – soltou a menina e pendurou um alvo na parede, num pequeno prego que lá havia – Deixe eu te ensinar. Segure aqui – Ela posicionou as mãos da menina e lhe deu todas as instruções necessárias. Seguindo a orientação da tutora, ela acertou a flecha próxima ao centro - Isso, muito bom pra primeira vez. – Kikyou falou, pegando seu arco – Vou fazer uma demonstração. – Ela posicionou o arco, os olhos fixos no ponto principal. A flecha seguiu em linha reta, deixando um pequeno brilho cintilante, atingindo o centro – Eu aprimorei meus poderes de sacerdotisa. Com o tempo, os seus vão aparecer. Continue treinando.

A menina obedeceu-a e a primogênita orgulhou-se, vendo que ela tinha talento. Talvez ainda pudesse ser uma arqueira divina. Olhou pro local, percebendo como era sujo. Não era um local apropriado para um treinamento, mas ali não seriam descobertas, certamente.

- Kaede – Kikyou chamou, meia hora depois, fazendo a menina voltar-se – Precisamos ir, senão vamos nos atrasar. Venha, voltaremos todos os dias. – A menina se aproximou dela, que retirou o alvo concluindo – Fique no quarto de brinquedos. Dê mais uns cinco minutos e siga pro seu quarto. Eu vou pro meu, ok? – Esta fez que sim, feliz.

- Eu gostei muito de treinar com você, oneesan! – A menina falou, muito feliz.

A outra se limitou a sorrir, se retirando. Seguiu, esgueirando-se até seu quarto. Guardou lá todo o aparato utilizado. O esconderijo era seguro, estava bem trancado. Certificou-se de que ninguém a havia visto e deitou-se na cama, pegando um livro. Nada havia para fazer na monótona e teatral vida de princesa. Apenas comparecer aos bailes, dançar bem, cumprimentar todos, ser elegante, refinada, impecavelmente vestida e muito bem-educada. Não era vida pra ela, definitivamente...


	2. Capítulo 2: O Prisioneiro

**Capítulo 2:**

**O Prisioneiro**

Os dias se passaram. Kaede já estava muito boa no arco e flechas, e o orgulho de Kikyou só crescia. A menina estava se aprimorando, mostrando que tinha uma pontaria excelente. A alegria de passar aquele pequeno tempo sozinha com a irmã era de valor inestimável.

Mas não era esse o fato que preocupava Kikyou. Seu pai estava muito estranho. Há três dias atrás ele saíra, sem dizer nada a ninguém. Voltara no dia seguinte, dizendo qualquer coisa, mas com uma atitude nada natural. Estava tratando-a pior do que à Kaede, e isso a assustava. Seu pai era rancoroso, mas não seria por causa daquela pequena discussão, a mais de duas semanas que ficaria desse jeito. Afinal, ele já a havia esquecido há muito tempo, esperava ela.

Foi até a janela, vendo as pessoas trabalharem, calmamente. Ela já conhecia várias ervas medicinais, estudava muito sobre elas, é claro, escondida do pai. Queria muito ser uma deles, daria seu título de princesa a primeira que lhe pedisse, se pudesse. Mas isso não lhe era permitido, e seu pai não permitiria que renunciasse pra Kaede, já que parecia querer coroá-la antes que Kaede atingisse a maioridade.

De repente, algo perturbou o cenário trivial que lá se expunha. Uma aglomeração de soldados passavam, escoltando alguma coisa. Esta parecia causar tumulto, já que as pessoas corriam pra longe, com desespero. Kikyou abandonou a janela, correndo escada abaixo, o longo vestido a lhe atrapalhar de andar. Chegou lá embaixo a tempo, vendo os soldados passarem, escoltando uma criatura, a qual ela não pôde ver, pela má posição e o grande número de soldados que eram necessários pra contê-lo.

- ME SOLTEM! MALDIÇÃO! ME DEIXEM IR! – Era uma voz fina e alta, embora perceptivelmente masculina. Parecia-lhe que era difícil para os guardas conter a fúria da criatura.

- O que está... – Kikyou tentou perguntar a um dos guardas, que a interrompeu, bruscamente.

- Afaste-se, princesa! Ele pode feri-la. Afaste-se, falarei com o rei. – O homem retrucou, ajudando os outros a arrastar a criatura castelo adentro. Kikyou se aproximou de uma das criadas, que parecia chocada. Era uma senhora de idade, e ela se aproximou.

- Quem era a presa? Não era humano, era?

- Não, senhorita, não... Era um Youkai... Um youkai... – Lágrimas percorreram os olhos da senhora – Vai ser igual ao que foi, há cinqüenta anos... Eu vi, e vivi, foi um massacre horrível... Se ele for importante, os Youkais nunca cumprirão sua parte do acordo, e teremos uma nova "OverDrive". Oh, não, meu Deus, não... – A mulher falou, soluçando, abraçando-se ao marido.

Kikyou não falou nem mais uma palavra. Correu até o quarto do pai, desesperada. Não podia permitir, tinham que libertá-lo. Poderia ser um Youkai, mas haveria mais mortes se não impedisse essa loucura.

*** Em Outro Lugar ***

- Então, o que fazemos, majestade? – Um dos homens perguntou, nervoso.

- Prendam-no. Não vamos executá-lo, somente torturar... Seria estratégico tê-lo em mãos, e ainda mais se ele for um nobre. Mas isso, nós só vamos descobrir depois. Levem-no! – O Rei ordenou, veemente.

- Às suas ordens, Majestade. – O Homem retrucou, dizendo aos colegas – Vamos levá-lo.

*** Em Outro Lugar ***

Kikyou chegou à porta, vendo os homens saindo. Parecia-lhe que eles tinham ainda mais dificuldade em forçar a criatura a ir. Ela viu que iam ao calabouço, e sentiu seu coração se corroer. Ele havia feito aquela loucura, havia posto todo o Reino em apuros.

- Pai! – Ela chamou, adentrando o cômodo, abruptamente – Por favor, corrija essa loucura... Está pondo as nossas vidas em risco, criando a possibilidade de uma nova guerra.

- Kikyou... – Ele interrompeu – Do que fala?

- Do Youkai que seus soldados trouxeram.

- Ah, isso... – Ele retrucou indiferente – Acabei de mandar prendê-lo nas masmorras do castelo. Um Youkai vagabundo, sem explicação plausível pra estar em nossos domínios. Há de ser um espião. Mas nós o pegamos, a esta altura deve estar preso. Não haverá guerra minha filha, preso ele não fará mal a ninguém. Está muito bem preso, as algemas foram feitas especialmente pra resistir a Youkais, não se preocupe. Vamos tentar fazer com que fale sobre sua posição, mas vamos precisar torturá-lo um pouco... O bom mesmo seria que ele sobrevivesse, seria estratégico ter um deles na mão, depende muito da posição dele. Vou ter que descobrir isso...

- Pai, o senhor está louco? – Ela perguntou, reprimindo todo o seu desespero, para que fosse levada a sério - Isso pode causar outra guerra, vai acabar com a paz! Vamos ter mais batalhas e perder mais guerreiros, acha mesmo que eles vão cumprir o acordo? Não são honestos, pai, e o senhor sabe disso...

- Filha, você pensa pequeno... Eu quero expandir dominar os Youkais.. Só assim poderemos..

- Além de tudo, isso é ridículo! Aquelas masmorras estão vazias há como o senhor mesmo me disse, cinqüenta anos! Não tem guardas lá, ele vai morrer de fome! Vocês poderiam matá-lo logo de uma vez, então! – Ela o interrompeu revoltada com o absurdo que era ouvir aquilo tudo da boca de seu pai, que nunca havia sido tão imprudente quanto no momento.

- Sempre podemos reabrir. Não precisa de guardas, é muito mais seguro sem eles. Só assim não há como ele fugir, sem ninguém pra persuadir. Não haverá guardas, e está feito! Não vou discutir minhas decisões para com o reino com você, Kikyou – Ele retrucou, furioso – Agora trate de lembrar-se dos seus bons modos, e crie juízo, dando meia volta e indo pra seu quarto, como uma boa princesa! Vá!

- Eu vou, mas saiba que sou totalmente contra sua atitude, pai. Saiba que isso não vai terminar aqui. Nunca imaginei que o senhor fosse capaz de tamanho disparate, estou verdadeiramente decepcionada... – Ela falou, lançando-lhe um olhar de puro ódio e se retirando, a cabeça erguida, sem perder a costumeira pose. Não era porque seu pai agia feito um idiota que perderia sua postura.

Ela saiu do quarto, sentindo a raiva subir-lhe a cabeça. Decidiu ir a seu quarto, refletir. Aquilo que ele fazia era uma loucura, estava pondo a vida de todos os humanos em risco, era uma total falta de bom-senso... Não conseguia encontrar palavras para definir o nível daquela incoerência.

Foi então que percebeu que havia mais uma coisa. O prisioneiro tomaria conta das masmorras, e não haveria mais um lugar pra Kaede treinar... Teria que suspender os treinos... Não havia outro jeito; Tinha que comunicar a Kaede, mesmo que lhe doesse, que as aulas teriam de ser suspensas, permanentemente...

Mas não o faria, não agora. Primeiro precisava zelar pela segurança do reino. Podia não querer governar, mas precisava salvar os humanos, agora em perigo. Ia conhecer esse tal Youkai, tentar descobrir sua posição no reino Monoke, e saber qual era o tamanho da ameaça. Se fosse muito grande, iria tomar uma atitude, mesmo que a castigassem, severamente, por isso, ou até mesmo a deserdassem. A vida dos humanos era mais importante que isso.

Vestiu um quimono branco e vermelho, que antes pertencera a sua mãe, na época que ainda não era rainha... Essa era a roupa mais simples que tinha. Prendeu os cabelos com uma fita branca, tirou a maquiagem, os enfeites, brincos, cordões. Calçou sandálias simples, cobrindo-se com uma velha capa preta. Pendurou as flechas no ombro, levando o arco numa das mãos. Passou rápido por todo o castelo, mantendo a porta de seu quarto trancada, a chave segura no bolso da roupa.

Dirigiu-se até o calabouço, a passos rápidos. Mal foi notada, já que todos estavam muito mais preocupados ante a perspectiva da futura guerra. Ela vira várias servas chorando, abraçadas aos seus respectivos maridos, aos prantos, temendo pelo obscuro futuro do Reino Miko...

Finalmente chegou a seu destino, resfolegante. Adentrou o conhecido "aposento", notando que as chaves estavam penduradas, ao alcance de qualquer um, numa parede. Qualquer um poderia abrir aquela cela, menos, esperava ela, o prisioneiro.

O local estava escuro e sujo, dando uma sensação de abandono, o que, de fato, era verdade. Ninguém ia ali há cinqüenta anos, exceto a própria princesa, escondida de seu pai. Ela observou o local, antes tão familiar a ela. Agora sentia um medo, uma sensação de frio percorrer-lhe a espinha... Como seria ele? Provavelmente assustador como quase todos os Youkais que ela já vira em gravuras de livros de estudo.

Viu a infinidade de celas, que agora davam uma sensação de imenso vazio. Ouviu a respiração, descompassada, da criatura, que ela ainda não achara. Devia estar lá no final, mas, ela podia sentir, ele já percebera sua presença. Ela sentia uma curiosidade que nunca antes sentira em ver quem era o autor de toda aquela confusão e tristeza, que varrera o Reino Miko, com incrível velocidade.

A cada passo ela se aproximava mais das últimas celas, o que, ela percebeu, era ainda pior. Quanto mais próximo do final o local ficava, maior era o cheiro de mofo, a sujeira e a sensação de total abandono. Lançou um olhar esquivo a uma das celas, ouvindo o tilintar de metal na cela do lado oposto. Com um sobressalto, virou-se pra ela, podendo vê-lo pela primeira vez.

Assustou-se por não se deparar com um monstro, totalmente deformado, como sempre ouvira falar que eram os Youkais. Este parecia um humano, e ela o achou, a primeira vista, muito bonito. Tinha longos cabelos prateados, mal-cuidados, que deviam ir até a cintura. Duas graciosas orelhas de cachorro se localizavam no topo de sua cabeça, demonstrando que era um Youkai Canídeo. Possuía belos e excêntricos olhos amarelos, que estavam fixos nos seus, num tom de pura ameaça. Sua boca estava amordaçada, de maneira que ele não podia dizer nada.

Trajava um chamativo quimono Vermelho, que lhe dava um ar um pouco descomunal. Suas duas mãos, atadas uma a outra pelas algemas, que lhe pareciam muito pesadas, pelo perceptível esforço dele pra levantá-las, possuíam compridas garras, que ele deixava a mostra, parecendo querer ameaçar-lhe, provando que eram uma arma extremamente poderosa, e que ele pretendia usar contra ela.

Ele parecia bastante apreensivo, os olhos fixos nela, as garras a mostra, embora se mantivesse a um canto da cela, um pouco encolhido. Ela percebeu que estava muito ferido, e pegou-se sentindo um pouco de pena. Afastou o sentimento, imediatamente, pensando no tormento que ele seria apesar de sua aparência humana a fizesse sentir como se ele fosse um ser de mesma raça, muito embora, fosse perceptível a diferença.

- Não se preocupe, não vou machucar você... Não sou guarda, nem nada disso. Vim aqui apenas para conversar... Venho em paz, não tentarei nenhum golpe baixo. Posso entrar? – A princesa lhe falou, deixando a capa cair, as chaves da cela numa das mãos.

Ela não sentiu qualquer mudança na expressão dele, muito menos reação alguma para parecer amigável. Por apenas um segundo, ela se perguntou se ele entenderia o que ela diz. Mas, respondeu a si mesma, relembrando a cena, ouvira-o gritar em sua língua no meio do salão de entrada do castelo. Esse fato não lhe deixou dúvida alguma.

Ela, não obtendo qualquer resposta para sua pergunta, decidiu entrar, sem medo. Não havia porque ele atacá-la, e ele lhe parecia bastante ferido, não seria realmente racional ficar atacando-a sem motivo naquele estado. Destrancou a cela, ciente que as algemas e a corrente que prendia seu pé, não deixariam que ele fugisse. Manteve a porta encostada, colocando a chave a um canto, fora do alcance dele.

- Bom, não faz sentido eu te deixar amordaçado. Pretendo ter uma conversa civilizada com você, por favor, não me ataque. – Ela desamarrou o pano que lhe tampava a boca, prosseguindo – Olha, eu estou aqui por que não aprovo a decisão do meu... Quero dizer: do Rei de Miko... – Ela decidiu esconder dele sua posição social, já que ele mentiria, sabendo que ela era a princesa – É desumano trancar alguém aqui nesse calabouço velho e abandonado... Bem, qual é seu nome?

- InuYasha... – Ele murmurou aparentemente contrafeito. Não parecia confiar nem um pouco nela, mas não havia escolha no momento.

- InuYasha? – Ela perguntou, serenamente – Suponho que seja um Youkai cão, não é? – Ele fez que sim, de leve, os olhos fixos no chão. – Sabe, o achei tão parecido com um humano... Você tem uma forma transformada?

- Isso não te interessa. – Ele resmungou, sem lhe encarar os olhos.

- Não vai me responder? – Ele não se moveu, e ela prosseguiu – O que você era no Reino Monoke? Por favor, preciso saber. Quero te ajudar, te libertar daqui, e acabar com a loucura de p... Do rei. – Ela se atrapalhou, as palavras fluindo rápido demais pra controlá-las.

- Eu não era nada... – Ele pareceu furioso, finalmente encarando-a, uma grande sede de vingança invadindo-lhe o peito, e sendo transmitida a ela por seus olhos, que agora flamejavam cada vez mais ameaçadores – Eu sou um Hanyou, garota. Um Meio Youkai, uma aberração ou seja lá como chamam aqui nessa maldita terra! – Ela pôde perceber, no fundo de seus olhos, que InuYasha não mentia, e que, cada vez que seu olhar se tornava mais ameaçador, ele demonstrava, involuntariamente, mais insegurança quanto a ela.

- Perdão... – Ela pediu, sinceramente, sentindo o coração acelerar, mas sem demonstrar medo. Sabia que ele poderia aproveitar-se do seu medo, o que seria um ponto pra ele – Eu não queria... Eu não sabia disso... – Ele lançou-lhe um olhar entre o revoltado e o emburrado – Quer dizer... Que você é um mestiço? Um meio Humano? – Pela expressão dele, ela viu que a resposta era sim, e preferiu interromper-se – Não, não precisa responder. Olha, o Rei está totalmente louco, não faz sentido algum você ficar preso aqui... Meu pai disse que... – Percebeu o que ia dizer, e mudou o rumo, fingindo que seu pai era apenas um servo do rei – Ou melhor, ele sempre dizia que todos, tanto humanos quanto youkais são iguais na essência, e que não devemos prejulgar criatura alguma... O Rei está fora de si, preciso dar um jeito de te tirar aqui... Olha, eu me escondi na porta do aposento real, e ouvi uma conversa dele. Ele pretende te torturar até você ajuda-lo, e se ele não te achar importante, quer matá-lo... – Ela falava isso com uma expressão de desprezo, e o Hanyou se perguntava quem ela seria de verdade, por trás da visível farsa que armava – Mas antes... Você está muito ferido... Posso tirar todas essas flechas? – Ele se encolheu defensivo – Não vou te machucar, prometo. Vai ser pior se ficar com isso fincado em você, vai acabar infeccionando e você vai ficar doente. – Ele não parecia querer dizer nada, e não quebrou o silêncio, deixando-a, visivelmente, nervosa. Ainda não absorvera totalmente tudo o que acontecera, e parecia que não era mais tão capaz de ocultar do Hanyou suas emoções quanto era em sua postura normal. Tinha de atuar com perfeição, qualquer deslize e seria o fim de seu disfarce – Não diz nada?

Por um segundo ela hesitou entre aproximar-se ou não. Afinal, porque ajudava ele, um inimigo, rival, que causava tantos problemas a eles? Só por ser meio humano? E daí? Era ainda a fonte de tudo de ruim que se sucedia, não? Então porque se sentia impotente olhando nos seus olhos, porque suas pernas bambeavam quando os encontrava? O que era aquilo? Pegava-se desprevenida, às vezes, pensando em como ele era bonito, observando sua silhueta em momento vulnerável, sentindo vontade de arrebentar aquelas correntes, que pareciam trazer-lhe tamanha amargura... Perguntava-se, o que era aquilo que nascia em seu peito?

Aproximou sua mão, devagar, sabendo que era perigoso fazê-lo, mas sentindo, no mais fundo de seu ser, que não havia e nem nunca haveria qualquer perigo vindo daquele Meio Youkai. Refletiu por um momento, dizendo, baixinho, mais próxima à ele:

- Se perguntarem algo sobre as flechas... Foi você mesmo quem tirou certo? Ninguém pode saber que eu estive aqui, ou eu posso... Acabar presa também ou pior... Entendeu? – Ele moveu, afirmativamente, a cabeça, sem ânimo. Começava a sentir como seria difícil viver ali. Seu estômago começava a pedir por comida, e sentia o cheiro de mofo perfurar seu olfato sensível, causando-lhe enjôo.

A mão da moça se aproximou, segurando, com firmeza, a flecha que estava cravada em sua barriga. Pareceu se preparar pra puxar de uma vez, ainda receosa com relação à reação que o rapaz teria, mas não parecia que seria ruim, já que a deixara chegar tão próxima dele assim. Puxou, com força, de uma só vez, e ele fechou um olho, abafando uma exclamação de dor. Manteve-se quieto após isso, refletindo sobre a moça que estava a sua frente. Era muito misteriosa, embora ele sentisse que era bem diferente disso longe dele. Seria ela uma espiã? Então porque o ajudava? O que ganhava com aquilo, afinal de contas?

E ela retirou todas as flechas, sentindo pena dele, no fim das contas, após sentir tanta raiva quanto sentira. Afinal, acabara simpatizando com o rapaz, embora o sentimento não parecesse ser recíproco. Precisaria de mais para conquistar sua confiança, faze-lo contar mais e conseguir tira-lo dali, ciente do que ele era capaz de fazer. Olhou pra ele, sentindo pena da condição em que se encontrava. Aquilo não estava em condições de abrigar ninguém, por mais criminoso que fosse. Não havia nem comida.

- InuYasha – Começou ela, calmamente – Vou te amordaçar de novo, trancar a cela e deixar tudo como estava. Ainda hoje, volto pra te trazer comida. Agora tenho que sair daqui antes que alguém me procure. Eu lhe juro que voltarei, então, por favor, não diga nada a ninguém.

- Espere! – Ele disse, e ela pareceu surpresa, virando-se pra ele – Qual é o seu nome? – Foi a pergunta que fez, e ela não pôde resistir a dar um sorriso aliviado, parecendo mais tranqüila e feliz em ver que ele parecia seguro de que ela voltaria.

- O meu nome? – Ela hesitou quanto a inventar um nome falso, mas não havia problema em usar o seu, era bem comum por ali. Já vira duas servas com esse nome, então, prosseguiu – Kikyou. Agora fique quietinho, mais tarde eu volto pra te ver.

Amordaçou sua boca, e ele não protestou. Cobriu-se com a manta, pegando as chaves e trancando a cela. Colocou-as no mesmo lugar, saindo, apressadamente, do lugar escuro, sombrio e fedorento, ao mesmo tempo aliviada e triste, sem saber discernir seus reais sentimentos.

InuYasha permaneceu lá, quieto, sem poder dizer nada, sustentando nos pulsos, cansados, o peso das algemas. Começava a sentir as marcas, do tempo agindo sobre suas mãos. Deitou-se no chão frio, sem alento, pensando na moça. Era muito bonita, e nunca em toda sua vida, alguém além de sua mãe o tratara tão bem quanto ela. Sentia-se inseguro quanto ao que devia pensar dela, mas sentia que ela era alguém muito especial, e, apesar da desconfiança com relação a sua origem e seus interesses nele, tremendamente obscurecidos pelas palavras vagas dela, sentia que podia confiar nela, e obedecê-la, sem nem pestanejar com relação a isso.

Não sabia realmente o que era aquilo que sentira aquele calor que apossara seu coração quando seus olhos encontraram os dela. Sentia-se capaz de matar qualquer pessoa para protegê-la, sentia-se forte quando a via, e quase não controlava seu instinto de tocá-la, de sentir sua pele tão clara... Começava a pensar que enlouquecera, só podia ser isso, estava louco... Mas aqueles sentimentos não o abandonavam, e sentia vontade de suspirar, ao pensar naqueles belos olhos brilhantes que ela tinha.

Mas aos poucos retornava a realidade, e o contato de seu corpo com o chão frio e imundo, em união ao desagradável cheiro de mofo que sentia a sua volta, faziam com que ele sentisse ódio por tudo aquilo. Queria fugir e estar bem longe, mas não havia nada que pudesse quebrar ali. Tudo era reforçado contra Youkais, já que as celas foram projetadas para detê-los, e o desalento percorria seu ser, como prova do erro que havia cometido ao intrometer-se em território humano. Sua única esperança era a bela moça, que, se cumprisse a sua palavra, voltaria para dar-lhe alimentos. Naquele momento, ela era seu alicerce e sua salvação, a única pessoa em todo o mundo na qual seu coração confiava, dando-lhe a certeza de que ela voltaria para ajudá-lo, todos os dias.

E naquele momento, deitada em sua própria cama, Kikyou pensava nele, em seus olhos amarelos, em suas reações peculiares, naqueles olhos ameaçadores que no fundo pareciam implorar por sua ajuda, naquele corpo, frágil e atado, que só poderia ser libertado por ela. Sentia que seu coração fora, sem dúvidas, raptado por aquele jeitinho agressivo e reprimido, que escondia alguém que, ela sabia, tinha muito caráter. Parecia conhecê-lo melhor do que qualquer um jamais conhecera, embora não tivesse tido qualquer contato com ele.

E seus corações e mentes se conectavam em um só ritmo, um só pensamento. Para cada qual, o outro era uma estrada, um caminho para a salvação, uma porta que o destino lhes abria, que lhes dava a deliciosa sensação de alegria, adrenalina e tranqüilidade. E naquele ritmo só deles, no compasso dos seus corações, havia um mútuo entendimento de um para com o outro. Nada era realmente importante, somente sentir aquele delicioso e novo sentimento, que os dois experimentavam em silêncio, deitados, seja lá onde estivessem. E embalados nessa deliciosa magia que os unira, adormeceram, ele no duro e frio chão, e ela na sua cama, macia e quentinha. Os dois, em posições tão divergentes apenas pensavam um no outro, e mais nada poderia importuná-los. Não naquele momento.


	3. Capítulo 3: Mudança na Rotina

**Capítulo 3:**

**Mudança na Rotina**

Acordou pouco tempo depois, dando-se conta de que adormecera. Seu coração estava aquecido por um novo brilho, e a confusão a fizera adormecer, embora sua mente continuasse abarrotada de questionamentos que não parava de fazer a si mesma. Levantou-se, tentando esquecer tudo o que a emoção do momento lhe causara. Tantas coisas a pensar e fazer, e ela lá, deitada, dormindo, pensando em seus conflitos pessoais.

Seu primeiro instinto foi consultar o relógio, descobrindo que já era noite. Sentiu o coração apertar ao lembrar da promessa que fizera ao Hanyou... Voltaria no mesmo dia, mas sem dúvida ele já estava fraco com a fome que sentia. Olhou para seus trajes, assustando-se. Mantivera as roupas que usara diante dele, e sentia-se grata por ter-se lembrado de trancar a porta, fazendo com que ninguém a visse usando aqueles trajes simples.

Arrumou-se muito rápido, pegando várias frutas que haviam em um cesto, diante de sua cama, e reservando-as em uma trouxa improvisada, que deixou em sua cama, tal qual o quimono que antes trajava. Saiu de seu quarto, para dar uma olhada no castelo, tentando manter a naturalidade. Lembrou-se, instantaneamente que esquecera-se de Kaede, no afã do momento. Decidiu ir pro quarto dela, ter uma conversa com a menina. Não poderia, de maneira alguma, contar-lhe tudo o que acontecera, mas quem sabe soltar pequenas partes da história.

Dirigiu-se diretamente ao aposento da criança. Bateu duas vezes e entrou, não obtendo resposta da menina. Olhou em volta, indo em direção a cama da irmã. Aproximou-se, sorrindo, aliviada. Ela dormia como um anjo, profundamente. A Princesa sentou-se a seu lado, sorrindo, maternalmente. Nada daquela confusão a afetara, talvez nem estivesse ciente de nada do que se passara naquele dia. Estava em seu próprio mundo, sentada em seu castelo, resguardada em seu refúgio, protegida por uma concha, que quando se abrisse, poderia lhe dar um grande choque de realidade, se algum dia se abrisse.

Hesitou, por um momento, sem saber se deveria acordá-la ou não. Decidiu-se por não perturbar a menina com problemas que não a afetariam, ao menos não de imediato. Quando fosse o momento certo, contaria a ela, sem remorso de fazê-lo, pois sabia que aquela menina estaria sempre a seu lado. Retirou-se, batendo a porta atrás de si com a maior leveza possível, para não acordar a adormecida princesinha.

Saiu, querendo ver se os ânimos já haviam se acalmado, ou quem sabe se o caos havia aumentado ainda mais. Seguiu pelos corredores, mas não parecia nem que algo havia acontecido hoje mais cedo. As pessoas haviam retomado seus afazeres diários e rotineiros, e os cochichos com relação àquele assunto havia muito tempo cessaram, retomando a calmaria de um reino que há muitos anos não tinha conflitos. Será que só ela via o tamanho da injustiça que seu pai cometera?

- Soube que o rei já deu um jeito no Youkai – Ouviu uma mulher falar, na cozinha. Escondeu-se, para ouvir a conversa, preocupando-se com o que ouvira.

- É, disseram que ele não quis falar nada que o ajudasse contra o Reino Monoke... Parece que ele tomou uma lição. Bem, é muito bem feito, Youkais devem ser punidos, especialmente os que não respeitam as regras de seu próprio reino

- Mas você não está achando o rei estranho? Ele está muito agressivo ultimamente, bem mais revolucionário... Eu não sei não... Isso me cheira a guerra

- Ai, meu Deus, Natsuya, nem fale uma coisa dessas, fico toda arrepiada

- Pois é, Chizura, estou apavorada também... Mas, vamos terminar isso, senão ele vai ficar uma fera conosco.

Kikyou saiu de seu esconderijo, voltando em direção a seu quarto, o coração aos pulos. Estava muito nervosa com o que aquelas mulheres diziam. Aprendeu a lição? O que elas queriam dizer com isso? Sua mente não parava de questioná-la... E se seu pai o havia matado? Aquele pobre ser, tão dividido, ainda assustado com tudo o que lhe acontecera... Como ele poderia? Seu pai não seria capaz de matar um semelhante, ou seria? Afinal, ele era também um humano, como todos eles... Perguntava-se se aquele rei teria cometido tamanha crueldade. Aquilo causava repulsa, e no fundo de seu coração, despontava um medo. Medo de que ele estivesse morto.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, correndo, encontrou sua irmã, tranquilamente parada diante da porta, dizendo-lhe, sonolenta:

- Oneesan... Eu ia te procurar... Vamos treinar com o arco e flechas?

- Kaede, querida, quero que faça uma coisa pra mim. Agora não posso brincar com você, estou resolvendo um problema, urgente. Eu quero que você diga que eu estou deitada, caso te procurem. Eu vou trancar a porta, e levar a chave, ninguém vai saber. Por mim, Kaede. Eu juro que te conto tudo mais tarde, quando voltar. Faria isso por mim, Onee-chan? – Parecia aflita, o que preocupou a menina, que nunca a vira assim tão nervosa.

- Claro Kikyou-sama, mas... Depois me conta o que aconteceu, ta bom? – Ela falou, desconfiada.

- Sim, claro... Obrigada, amorzinho, sabia que podia contar com você. Não diga a ninguém que estive aqui, por favor, Kaede-chan – Beijou-lhe a testa, adentrando o aposento rapidamente.

Quando saiu de lá, já em seu disfarce, trancou a porta de seu quarto, a chave segura em seu bolso. Pegou a trouxa e escondeu embaixo de seu manto. Não sabia se o encontraria vivo, e as lágrimas queriam escorrer por seus olhos, mas ela as reprimia, rapidamente. Correu, desabaladamente, pelos corredores desertos do enorme castelo. Até aquela porta, do lugar aonde anteriormente se encontrava seu refúgio, e aonde agora se encontrava a triste e sofredora morada de outra pessoa, que no momento era a coisa mais importante de todas.

Ela entrou sem sentir todo aquele medo da primeira vez. Dirigiu-se, rápido, àquela cela. Olhou diretamente pra ela, o coração dando pulos, desesperado, ainda descrente do que ouvira dizerem. Agarrou-se as grades da cela, reprimindo uma exclamação de surpresa. Aquilo era maldoso, horrível, seu pai era um monstro em fazer aquilo com ele. Com lágrimas presas nos olhos, adentrou a cela, sem se importar com segurança, como da outra vez:

- InuYasha! – Ela correu ajoelhando-se ao lado dele – Meu Deus! Não acredito que aquele homem fez isso com você... Isso é cruel, nojento, mau... Aqueles malditos...

Ele estava deitado, num canto da cela. Seu olhar estava abatido, os olhos arroxeados. Seu rosto estava cheio e hematomas, e seu corpo repleto de cortes. E ele estava com os braços feridos, como se tivesse tido que lutar contra cordas, certamente fora amarrado. Quando ela aproximou as mãos dele, este rangeu os dentes, encarando-a, novamente exibindo a vozinha fina e desesperada que ele possuía, especialmente quando acuado:

- Saia daqui! Você teve culpa nisso também, eu sei. Pare de fingir que gosta de mim, os humanos são uns nojentos... Saia de perto de mim!

- Não! InuYasha, eu nunca te tratei como os outros monstros, você não é como eles. Os humanos é que são monstros, de fazer isso com seu semelhante! Por favor, me deixe te ajudar! Eu sei que está com medo, eles foram muito maus com você. Mas me deixe ajudá-lo. Me conte o que aconteceu, por favor! Eu sei que não confia em mim, e entendo que nem poderia, sou como eles, uma humana, mas... Eu quero ajudar você.

- Não está vendo? – Sua voz tornava-se ameaçadora, enquanto ele se forçava a sentar, recostado a uma parede, distante da moça – Eles me amarram, e bateram em mim, pra me fazer falar... Mas eu não tinha nada pra falar! Eu não sou ninguém; foi o máximo que pude dizer pra aqueles nojentos! E me deixaram desse jeito.

- InuYasha... – Ela se aproximou, os olhos fixos nos dele, que mantinham-se pouco convidativos. Porém, ela pôde chegar tão perto dele que poderia abraçá-lo num estender de braços, e ele nem mesmo moveu-se para repeli-la. E ela sabia disso, desde que dera o primeiro passo, ele nunca a machucaria, ela podia sentir isso – Eu trouxe comida pra você. Imagino que esteja fraco; coma, você vai se sentir melhor depois disso.

Ela lhe estendeu uma maçã, mas ele continuou a observá-la, desconfiado. Parecia, no fundo, apavorado, com medo do que ela poderia fazer com ele, se lhe desse confiança. Encarou a maçã, pensativo, e sua fome falou mais alto. Era isso ou morrer de estômago vazio. Pegou a fruta, dando uma mordida. Desviou os olhos dos dela, observando o chão. Baixinho, prosseguiu meio sem-graça:

- Kikyou... E-eu... – Ruborizou totalmente abobalhado – Eu... Esquece.

- Não, pode dizer... – Um leve sorriso assomou a face da jovem

-... – Ficou em silêncio, os olhos abaixados. Pareceu ignorar o que ela disse embora seu rosto ainda estivesse um pouco avermelhado.

- Esses ferimentos são bem feios... O rei foi muito violento... Mas, InuYasha, me diga uma coisa: o que você veio fazer no território dos humanos? Não sabia que isso iria acontecer? Eles vão te matar se não te acharem poderoso o suficiente para fazer chantagem com seu reino. São monstros, só querem saber deles mesmos... Todos esses humanos.

- Eu vim para cá porque os youkais me expulsaram! Eles não me queriam mais lá, diziam que eu era impuro. Eu vim pra cá para tentar encontrar um lugar para viver. E fui mais mal recebido que lá! Eu nunca devia ter saído, devia tê-los deixado me matar... Mas isso não vai ficar assim! Eu vou me vingar de todos... Dos malditos que me tiraram de lá, e desses idiotas que fizeram isso comigo... – Havia muito rancor e tristeza em suas frases. Mirava o chão, apertando a própria mão, sem dúvidas remoendo-se em seu próprio ódio. Sentiu pena dele, de todas as feridas que aquilo tudo proporcionava em seu coração, Tinha certeza de que ele não merecia tal coisa.

- Eu entendo – Ela parecia muito triste agora, os olhos baixos – Eu queria poder te tirar daqui... Mas não sou ninguém também, sou incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa... O rei parece louco... Ultimamente, todos por aqui têm achado isso. Ele não fala mais como antes... Dizem até que ele tem destratado a... A filha dele. – Pareceu recear em dizer isso – Antes ele não seria capaz de fazer isso. Mas agora... Eu acho que ele mataria qualquer um.

- Ele foi muito violento. Mandou o maldito do servo dele lá, sei lá o nome dele, me dar uma surra. – Calou-se, depois disso, comendo a maçã. Parecia ressentido quanto a falar mais do que isso.

- Eu vou dar um jeito... Eu vou te tirar daqui, custe o que custar. Mas preciso que você confie em mim... Você confia? – Desejava ouvir uma resposta positiva, embora fosse quase uma certeza que ele fosse incapaz de confiar nela.

- Eu... Não! Eu não vou confiar em uma humana, nunca! Vocês são todos traidores, eu não... Posso fazer isso. – Retrucou agressivo e brusco, indo ainda mais longe do que a moça pôde pensar que fosse.

A princesa se afastou, recuando alguns passos, ainda olhando-o nos olhos. Aqueles olhos tranqüilos da moça diminuíram, e seu olhar habitual e altivo retornou a seu rosto, um olhar que nunca mostrara a InuYasha. Esse se assustou, encolhendo-se. Parecia furiosa com sua resposta. Sem dúvidas que ele a havia magoado, sendo tão grosseiro.

- Quer dizer... Que eu não sou mais que uma humana para você? Sou como aqueles... Monstros que te deixaram desse jeito? – Seu tom de voz era triste, embora sempre se mantivesse tranqüila, nunca em sua vida demonstrara em seu rosto todos os reais sentimentos – InuYasha, me diga... O que eu sou para você? Você acha que sou como eles, depois de tê-lo ajudado?

- Eu... Eu nunca confiei em ninguém! Você não pode me obrigar a confiar em você! – Retrucou, tentando ser convincente.

- Então é isso. – Foi o que ela respondeu, sentando-se, tranquilamente. - Você está me usando, não é, InuYasha? Você me trata melhor que eles só porque lhe trago comida, e ajudo você quando precisa. É isso que está me dizendo? – Ela provocou, ainda encarando-o, tão fixamente que ele mal podia desviar os olhos.

- Não... Se você for embora e nunca mais voltar, não vou sentir sua falta! – Virou a cara, como uma criança birrenta. Não se importava se ela estava lá ou não, ficaria bem sem ela. Ao contrário do que ele pensou, ela sorriu, tranquilamente, aproximando-se dele.

- InuYasha... Você é tão ingênuo. Fale a verdade: Como você me vê? Como uma humana? – Seu tom de voz se tornava tão sereno quanto sempre fora. Incrível como ela mudava tão rápido, ele concluía observando-a.

- E-eu.... Ora, Kikyou! Porque está me perguntando isso? – Ele se esquivava da pergunta, cada vez mais, sem conseguir resposta plausível para ela. Sabia que ela o testava. Não entendia o porquê da calma que ela demonstrava. Nem mesmo suas mais rudes palavras seriam capazes de desalinhá-la. Agora mesmo parecia que havia se ofendido, mas agora se mostrava compreensiva com suas respostas. Isso o atordoava, profundamente.

- Então, é isso... Bem, quando estiver pronto pra responder essa pergunta, eu vou fazê-la de novo. - Ela mantinha-se totalmente tranqüila, sem preocupações. Tinha que fazer isso sabia que o instigaria a pensar sobre o assunto, quanto mais mistério houvesse em suas palavras. E sem dúvida, aquilo o aturdia, ainda que tentasse demonstrar poder diante dela – Mas, você vai ficar bem, com todos esses ferimentos?

- Hunf! Esses arranhões não são nada pra mim! – Gabou-se, os olhos fechados, recostado na parede. Ela somente segurou seu braço, para examinar, e ele se encolheu, involuntariamente. Devia doer muito, até mesmo nele que era bem mais forte que um humano.

- Fique parado, não vou te machucar – Ela disse baixinho, examinando seus braços, totalmente cortados – Esses ferimentos estão muito feios. – Mantinha seu olhar normal, mas por dentro, estava horrorizada com o que seu pai fora capaz de fazer. Realmente, não queria ter visto aquilo – Eu... Sinto muito... Por não ter te ajudado. Eu queria tê-los parado. Me perdoe. – Seus olhos, sempre melancólicos, estavam cada vez mais tristes, olhando pro chão, fixamente.

- Bem, eu... – Ele parecia sem graça. Nunca sabia o que fazer quando via uma mulher triste. Sentia seu coração apertar ao vê-la pedir perdão por aquilo, no fundo a culpara por não estar do seu lado – Err... Você não ia poder fazer nada. E não foi nada, eu... Vou ficar bem... Se você estivesse aqui, eles iam te matar. Não se preocupe com esses arranhõezinhos. – Não sabia o que dizer lançando todas essas frases no ar, sem resultado – Feh, Kikyou! Tire essa cara ou vou pensar que você é uma fraca!

- Uma fraca, hein? – Ela perguntou um brilho tomando-lhe os olhos – É... Deve ser isso que eu estou parecendo mesmo... – Sem hesitação, pegou uma fruta, levando-a até a boca, graciosamente – Pode pegar mais algumas, deve estar com muita fome.

No momento seguinte, os dois estavam calados, mastigando suas frutas, devagar. InuYasha encolhia-se cada vez mais, os olhos baixos, sentindo os olhos de Kikyou fixos em seu rosto, o olhar de pena dela o incomodava profundamente, e queria pedir para que parasse, mas não parecia saber exatamente como fazê-lo. Sempre sentira repulsa pela pena alheia e o olhar dela o fazia ficar inquieto, desejando ter coragem de dar-lhe uma reprimenda.

- InuYasha.. Deixe eu ver seu rosto mais de perto? – Foi a pergunta dela que tinha os olhos enegrecidos pela tristeza. Ele abanou a cabeça, em afirmação, sem ter como impedi-la.

Ela, então, aproximou-se o observando. Levou uma das mãos ao seu rosto ferido e tocou-o, de leve, fazendo o Hanyou desviar um pouco de sua mão, sentindo dor. Ela aproximou-se mais, repetindo o movimento. Seu rosto estava inchado, tomado de hematomas. Havia marcas semelhantes as de bofetadas em suas bochechas, inchações dos lados de sua boca, aonde ainda haviam rastros de sangue, e ainda pequenos cortes em seu rosto, marcas da violência que sofrera, sem duvidas. Seus olhos abaixaram até seu pescoço, aonde havia dois cortes, bastante profundos... Se ele fosse um humano... Não queria nem pensar no que teria acontecido.

Sentia a carga de culpa sobre seus ombros. Tinha vontade de pedir-lhe perdão, de abraçá-lo e dizer-lhe que aquele maldito homem que lhes causara tamanho sofrimento era seu pai, que era tudo culpa sua, que talvez tivesse podido impedi-lo... Mas logo voltava a razão, e notava o quão estúpido seria fazer uma coisa daquelas. Não havia dúvidas de que ela o perderia para sempre, e que seu pai o mataria, antes mesmo de ela ser capaz de intervir a seu favor. Tinha de se manter neutra, pelo bem daquele que agora a observava, com olhos da criança que sua alma jamais deixara de ser.

- InuYasha.. Ele te feriu além disso, não é? – Preocupava-se com o que seu pai lhe pudesse ter dito. Preocupava-se com ele, acima de tudo, sentindo dor em pensar em todas as atrocidades que seu pai cometera. Sentia-se culpada, sobretudo. Porém, ele não captara nenhum de seus pensamentos, já que seus olhos eram pura indagação. Certamente não fora capaz de compreender o que ela queria lhe dizer – Ora, esqueça... – Ela disse, sacudindo a cabeça, negativamente, e escondendo a tristeza que se apossara dela – Então, eu prometo pra você que voltarei amanhã, o mais cedo que puder. Tente proteger os ferimentos de toda essa sujeira, senão vai acabar doente. – Passou um guardanapo pelos lábios sujos do rapaz, juntando todo e qualquer resquício de comida em sua trouxinha improvisada – Eu espero que o rei o deixe em paz amanhã... Descanse o máximo que puder, eu tenho que ir agora. Até amanhã, InuYasha. – Ela disse, suavemente, o trancando em sua cela.

- Sayonara, Kikyou – Ele disse baixinho, o olhar abatido retornando ao seu rosto. Deitou no chão frio, querendo desesperadamente que ela não se fosse, em vão. Ela tinha sua vida, não importa como ela fosse... E certamente que seria melhor que a dele se tornara, desde que fora capturado.

A princesa se dirigiu à passos rápidos ao próprio quarto, preparando-se para a conversa com Kaede. Era inevitável, e inadiável, portanto teria de pensar antecipadamente no que diria. Seria complicado demais detalhar, e doloroso demais saber dos detalhes envolvidos, então, lhe omitiria o máximo que sua curiosidade infantil lhe permitisse, mas não havia garantias de que não fosse o suficiente para chocar a menina.

Adentrou o aposento sem nem pensar duas vezes, destrancando a porta. Olhou ao redor e lembrou-se que ela não poderia estar lá dentro, só poderia estar em seu próprio quarto, logicamente. Sentiu-se uma tonta, virando-se em direção a porta. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a menina na porta, olhando pra irmã, os olhos preenchidos pela indagação muda.

- Kaede-nii-chan, sente aqui. – Apontou a mulher, sentando-se na cama. A menina sentou-se ao seu lado – Querida, o papai fez uma coisa muito feia... Você não deve entender muito sobre a história do nosso reino... Bem, de qualquer forma, um Youkai foi capturado pelo papai e levado às masmorras... Isso que ele fez foi errado, pois pode causar uma guerra... Isso não importa pra você, que ainda é nova. O problema é o seguinte: não vamos mais poder ter nossas aulas de arco e flechas... O calabouço está ocupado, não sei se vai ser perigoso ficarmos lá sozinhas... Então, não poderemos ter aulas, ao menos por enquanto.

- Aaaaaah... Mas Oneesan... – Ela estava visivelmente desapontada – não tem outro jeito?

- Não, receio que por enquanto não. Eu vou tentar dar um jeito, mas, querida, não posso garantir isso... Mas não fique triste, Kaede-chan. Vou arrumar um jeito de a gente brincar, certo? – Ela sorriu, abraçando a criança – Bote um sorrisinho nessa carinha, ta bem? Eu tenho outras coisas pra resolver. Estou muito preocupada com o reino, não quero te ver triste como as pessoas, ta bem?

- Ta certo, Kikyou-nii-san. – Replicou ainda triste – Vou pro meu quarto.

- Certo.

Ela deu um beijo na menina, que se retirou, sem nenhuma palavra. O coração da mais velha estava apertado em ver a decepção da irmãzinha. Deitou-se, um livro nas mãos, tentando concentrar-se na leitura. Mas em sua mente permanecia a imagem do rosto marcado pelas feridas daquele mestiço, o ar desesperado no olhar cada vez mais agredido e amedrontado dele, provando que as feridas foram além do físico e atingiram a mente fragilizada. Algo sem duvidas lhe fora dito, algo que lhe doera muito... Não sabia exatamente o quê, mas um dia saberia.

Guardou os livros, rendendo-se e fechou os olhos. Não sabia mais o que pensar, sua mente preenchia-se de questões, até mesmo sobre a afirmação que fizera ao rapaz: _"O rei parece louco. Ultimamente todos por aqui tem achado isso. Ele não fala mais como antes... Dizem até que ele tem destratado a... A filha dele."_ Será que realmente diziam isso? Era muito provável que sim, porque muita gente já teve a oportunidade de testemunhar a estupidez do rei, quando o assunto envolvia sua primogênita.

Não sabia mais o que dizer de seu pai. Debatia contra si mesma, sentia-se culpada pela transformação de alguma forma... Ele estava visivelmente diferente, não somente em sua postura com relação a ela, mas também em relação aos empregados e a tudo que envolvia o reino, incluindo o incidente de hoje que manchara de sangue as mãos daquele que durante tanto tempo apesar de cometer erros sempre se esforçara para ser o melhor possível e que agora, após tamanha crueldade com um ser de mesma raça, perdera a credibilidade e a confiança até mesmo da própria cria.

E o coração da moça estava ferido, consumido pela dor de ver uma pessoa que tanto amara destruir-se desta forma. E naquele contexto era inútil, mínima. Apenas tentava resolver os problemas sem machucar ninguém, nem a si mesma. Infelizmente, o sangue derramado era todo dela, que sentia as lágrimas transbordarem-lhe os olhos. Era aquilo que ganhava depois de tudo o que fizera por ele? Porque ele fazia aquilo com ela? Aquele pai, que um dia lhe pegara no colo e abraçara e que tantas lições, mesmo que por vezes fúteis, lhe dera de vida... Aquele que regera o comportamento que no momento, impecável, mantinha-se... Por que tinha que vê-lo matar sua dignidade, sua benevolência daquela forma dolorosa?

Jamais sentira sofrimento como aquele... A dor era real, profunda. Queria salva-lo. Não sabia do que seria capaz se encontrasse o prisioneiro morto, daquela maneira cruel, algum dia desses. Jamais poderia olhar em seus olhos. Ele nunca mais poderia ser seu pai. E isso doía mais do que se lhe apunhalasse o peito. Ela apenas deixara duas lágrimas solitárias rolarem, sem produzir um único som. Jamais deixaria que ninguém notasse seu sofrer. Jamais deixaria que qualquer um sentisse pena ou tristeza por sua causa... Jamais deixaria que alguém testemunhasse um momento tão intimo, tão privado, como ela derramando aquele líquido precioso.

E foi naquele turbilhão de pensamentos que adormeceu sem saber qual seria seu próximo passo. Certamente que aquilo ainda renderia muita história, mas não poderia jamais abandonar aquela criatura, ao mesmo tempo tão próximo e tão distante dela, ao mesmo tempo humano e monstro que lhe despertava diferentes sensações. Lutaria até o fim sem pestanejar, embora o final incerto lhe reservasse medo do que haveria de acontecer com o mestiço que no fim tornara-se prioritário em seu dia-a-dia e em seu peito.


	4. Capítulo 4: Rompendo Laços

**Capítulo 4:**

**Rompendo Laços**

E aquele dia sofrido, da mesma forma que veio, se foi. E o dia seguinte foi para a moça uma grande espera. Aguardara o momento em que iria confrontar seu pai, o momento em que lhe diria o que por hora era a realidade. Tinha que enfrenta-lo, tentar mudar sua mente, faze-lo ver o outro lado da questão. Foi com essa idéia que se levantou, seguindo para o aposento real tão conhecido dela após o almoço. Sabia que era aquele o momento exato em que poderia confrontá-lo. E o faria com tal garra que qualquer um orgulhar-se-ia dela.

Bateu na porta, educadamente, esperando alguma palavra do rei. Não ouvindo qualquer som, ela entrou pedindo licença. Fechou a porta atrás de si, aproximando-se da mesa aonde ele costumava estar. Ele estava lá, a cabeça baixa recostada na mesa.

- Pai? – Ela chamou receosa – Posso dar uma palavra com o senhor um minuto?

- Ahn... – Resmungou, levantando a cabeça – Ah! Mas é claro, Kikyou... Sente-se. – Replicou, olhando para ela – Espero que seja algo importante.

- Sim, é. – Começou ela, sentando-se educadamente na cadeira, sem indagar o porquê daquela posição "inusitada" na qual nunca pensara encontrar um rei – Perdão por incomodar o senhor, mas... Eu preciso conversar sobre algumas coisas... Digamos desagradáveis... Que andam acontecendo – Estava sendo bastante cortês, como uma verdadeira dama.

- Diga.

- Bem, agora que o senhor já se acalmou sobre aquele assunto, vou explicar-lhe de novo minha teoria: pai, caso você não tenha percebido, ao prender aquele Youkai você armou uma guerra e pôs em risco a segurança das pessoas que estão aqui em nosso reino. Você já pensou se ele é alguém importante? Se for, provavelmente, nosso reino na crise em que estamos não vai resistir ao ataque deles e perderemos nossas terras, que são tudo o que temos.

- Kikyou! Você de novo com essa história! Esqueça minha filha, não vai me fazer mudar de idéia – Foi sua resposta em tom irritado.

- Eu ainda não terminei – Sua voz mantinha-se calma – Peço apenas que me escute e tente ver pelo meu lado... Não bastando fazer isso, ao que fiquei sabendo, você estava... Como foi mesmo que disseram? Dando "uma lição nele"! Pai, você deve estar louco, não é?! Porque você vai espancá-lo? Acha mesmo que isso vai fazê-lo falar? Eu acho que isso vai fazer com que ele se feche mais! O senhor precisa mudar suas atitudes, não parece mais ser o mesmo de sempre...

- Kikyou eu não faço idéia do que tem em mente, nem nunca vou ouvir suas idéias tolas!

- Pai, eu acredito em várias coisas. Eu sou contra a tortura de qualquer tipo, em qualquer criatura... Se o senhor, que eu sempre admirei faz isso, então nunca foi como eu pensava. Pai, você está diferente! Porque eu nunca pensei que veria o senhor descer tão baixo. Confesso que depois de tudo o que aprendi com o senhor e o quanto eu o admirei, sinto-me decepcionada ao ver essa coisa ridícula que você se tornou. Eu te amava, mas é tão estranho... Após te ouvir começo a sentir que me enganei durante todos esses anos.

- Não me afronte! Saia antes que eu tenha que expulsá-la! Você não tem minha permissão para interferir em quaisquer assuntos do reino, e ponto-final! Vá já para o seu quarto!

- Irei depois que tiver uma resposta... Falo com você como filha, moradora do reino... Falo como uma humana, que se importa com os outros humanos do reino... E você não está respeitando meu direito de expressar minha opinião, está me tratando pior do que qualquer outro que pisa nessa sala... Me diga o porquê, pai! Quero saber o porquê de ouvir qualquer pessoa, menos a sua própria filha.

- Porque sendo qualquer outra pessoa do reino já estaria no calabouço! Mas não sou capaz de fazer isso com você, Kikyou, não ainda! E tem mais. Se eu te pegar conversando sobre isso com qualquer pessoa, não vou ser piedoso. Vá _já_ para o seu quarto!

- Não vou permitir que me censure como faz com uma criança!

- Você é minha FILHA! Faço com você o que eu bem entender! – Segurou-a pelo braço, torcendo-o para trás, com força, enquanto ela mantinha o olhar de desafio, e os olhos dele flamejavam – É… Você cresceu mesmo, Kikyou! Agora é uma bela moça. Mas seu comportamento é da criança mimada que sempre foi! Você, em primeiro lugar, deve ser quem mais me trata como rei, para dar exemplo! Eu só espero não ter outra decepção com você, ou serei violento.

- Você jamais tornará a ser o que foi... Você não é mais o pai que eu amei e muito menos o rei que respeitei. Solte-me! _Agora_! – A última palavra era quase como um sibilar, pronunciado lenta e claramente. Haviam lágrimas de ódio presas em seus olhos. Sentia dor no braço, mas a dor em seu peito diante da realidade ofuscava a primeira.

- Seja uma boa menina. – Cochichou, soltando seu braço – Você nunca vai deixar de sentir amor por mim. Eu sou seu pai. Você vai continuar a gostar de mim pra sempre, amorzinho. – Acariciou-lhe o queixo, e ela desviou o rosto, sentindo o coração disparar ainda mais – Não, eu não sou um monstro! E você me ama, Kikyou-chan. – Sorriu um sorriso desprezível, o mais horrível sorriso que ela tivera o desprazer de ver em toda sua vida.

- Eu tenho nojo de você... Entendeu? _Nojo_! – A última palavra foi pronunciada lenta e enfaticamente, subindo levemente o anterior tom de voz.

Dito isso ela saiu, mantendo a mesma pose de quando entrou, exceto pelas lágrimas contidas nos olhos, a marca vermelha no braço e o olhar desiludido, de quem havia perdido uma parte importante de si. E o genitor apenas olhou para o local onde ela esteve, caindo de joelhos, uma das mãos no peito esquerdo. Murmurou, tolamente, olhando pro chão:

- Kikyou... Minha filha... Meu Deus! O que eu fiz…?

A princesa sentiu que suas pernas aceleravam os movimentos, logo após cruzar a porta do aposento. Não sabia pra onde os apressados membros a levavam. Seu coração estava despedaçado, destruído pelo sofrimento. Ela sentia o peito doer, a dor de perder um pai. A partir daquele momento ele morrera... Morrera dentro do coração dela, a fatia que o continha fora grosseiramente arrancada de seu músculo vital. A dor era tamanha que parecia física, obrigando-a a sentar-se, escondida, num dos quartos da enorme mansão, sentindo duas lágrimas solitárias rolarem pela sua face amargurada. Alguns empregados a observaram passar, sem coragem para reagir à estranha cena que era ver aquela garota disciplinada atravessando os corredores rapidamente, com a cabeça baixa. Perguntavam a si mesmos: o que fizera o rei para que Kikyou, a única pessoa em todo o castelo que jamais perdera sua inabalável compostura agir daquela forma?

Dentro do enorme aposento a nobre, sozinha, tentava controlar a vontade de debulhar-se em lágrimas. Era uma mulher forte, dizia a si mesma, não se permitiria o vexame de chorar feito uma criança. Enxugou o líquido que percorrera seu belo rosto. Fechou os olhos, recostando a testa na parede fria, desejando apenas que nada daquilo fosse real e que estivesse delirando desde o dia em que aquele estorvo fora posto no calabouço... Quem sabe assim não teria ela agora um pai, um homem de quem se orgulharia, que ainda a amaria com a mesma profundidade de quando era apenas um bebê? Quem sabe seu peito doesse menos se ele jamais tivesse entrado em sua vida?

Parou por um segundo... O que estava pensando?! Sacudiu a cabeça, levemente. Estava culpando o meio humano que jazia naquela cela imunda e nojenta pela loucura daquele homem?! Que tipo de egoísmo seria esse? Até ela começaria a vê-lo como um monstro e culpá-lo pelos inconseqüentes atos daquele que um dia chamara de pai? Não, concluiu, ele era inocente... O rei de Miko é que deveria pagar... E seria ela quem o castigaria, com suas próprias mãos, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Com isso em mente, forçando-se a acreditar em seus próprios pensamentos, ela ergueu-se, forçando-se a deixar o aposento. Lembrar-se-ia disso, sem dúvidas. Nunca esqueceria o que seu pai fizera... Aquilo ficaria eternamente tatuado em sua alma ferida. O sangramento não estancaria até que ele provasse um pouco de seu próprio remédio! Até que ele aprendesse que nada justifica a tortura de um ser vivo. O faria pagar, dizia a si mesma, sentindo cada vez mais raiva.

Respirou fundo, acalmando-se. Tinha de encarar a vida de frente, andar de cabeça erguida, como tantas vezes lhe ensinaram. Iria provar que aprendera a lição. Sairia de lá, como se nada tivesse acontecido, com a expressão intacta, tal e qual estivera pela manhã. E assim o fez, erguendo os olhos para uma enorme janela. Notou que o sol começava a se pôr, tamanho o tempo que perdera submersa em suas próprias preocupações, perdida em infinitos devaneios. Sentiu um forte aperto no peito ao lembrar que havia acabado por esquecer-se do prisioneiro, que depositava suas esperanças na sua ida lá todos os dias. Correu em direção ao seu quarto, adentrando-o na maior velocidade possível. Alinhou-se ao notar que a irmãzinha estava sentada numa cadeira e a observava com os olhos cheios de perguntas mudas.

- Oneesan! O que aconteceu? Você sumiu durante a tarde toda... – Ela indagou, seriamente – Você está sempre correndo... O que é que ta acontecendo?!

- Querida, eu não posso mesmo te contar. – Ela disse, observando a irmã – Seria perigoso te envolver nisso. É um segredo só meu. Não fique preocupada, eu vou voltar. Eu sempre volto pra perto de você, está bem? – Ela falou, abraçando levemente a menina. Esta pareceu tranqüilizar-se – Agora tenho que ir. – Ela falou, pegando as frutas, enroladas em um pano, que antes separara para ele – Não conte nada a ninguém, Kaede-chan.

- Ta bem, Kikyou oneesan. – Ela murmurou, continuando sentada no quarto da irmã, tristemente. Sentia falta da atenção que ela lhe dispensava, mas era obrigada a acatar as vagas desculpas da irmã, sem discutir. Não queria prejudicá-la de nenhum modo.

A princesa, longe das vistas de Kaede, trocou-se e vestiu a capa negra, deixando o vestido escondido em um canto aonde não seria encontrado. Seguiu, o mais rapidamente possível, em direção às masmorras. Seu peito batia loucamente ante a perspectiva de vê-lo outra vez. Mesmo que por um breve espaço de tempo, adorava tê-lo perto de si. Balançou a cabeça, apagando os fúteis pensamentos da mente. Em que estava se transformando ela?

Adentrou o calabouço, correndo até a cela dele. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que ele dormia, recostado à parede. Não acordara nem mesmo com a aproximação de seus passos, pensava consigo mesma. Abriu as grades, amaldiçoando-as por serem tão barulhentas. As pequenas orelhas caninas moveram-se, captando o som. Ela ajoelhou próxima a ele, então, sabendo que estava despertando.

- Kikyou? – Ele murmurou, com os olhos fechados – É você?

- Sim... Me desculpe... Eu te acordei?

- Não se preocupe – Ele replicou, secamente.

- Eu trouxe sua comida. – Ela arriscou, notando que ele não estava muito receptivo.

- Deixe ai, não sinto fome. – Ele replicou, cruzando os braços e entreabrindo os olhos amarelos, fixando-os friamente nos olhos dela.

- Não está com fome? – Ela indagou, desconfiada – Mas eu estou tão atrasada, você não come desde ontem... Está tudo bem? – Tentava ser gentil, mas a indiferença dele a afligia. Será que ele também a trataria mal naquele dia? O que tinha ela feito para merecer isso?

- Estou ótimo! Feh! Deixe de ser chata, Kikyou! Me deixe em paz! – Ele estava sendo grosso, rude e agressivo.

Com as palavras dele, a mulher sentiu o coração disparar, pela primeira vez sentindo raiva dele. A atitude que tomava com ela lhe era extremamente ofensiva. Acalmou-se, sentindo o peito apertar de descontentamento. Teria de ser bem direta também. Acabaria com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Não permitiria que ninguém a tratasse de tal forma sem que ela tivesse feito nada.

- Não sei o que houve... – Ela respondeu, tentando manter a voz firme, mesmo que o olhar a abalasse – Mas estou vendo que não deseja minha companhia hoje. Estou indo embora então. Amanhã eu voltarei. – Ela disse, erguendo-se antes que se arrependesse da decisão.

Sabia que se ele a olhasse docemente seria incapaz de lhe negar qualquer coisa. Desviou os olhos dos dele, agindo bruscamente como nunca antes fizera. Queria sair logo dali, o cheiro de mofo parecia mais forte agora, e começava a sufocá-la. Parecia que aquele lugar e a presença dele haviam perdido o encanto.

O prisioneiro não respondeu, baixando os, olhos. Aquela humana era decidida, dizia a si mesmo. Ela já se virava para sair, abrindo a cela quando ele foi obrigado a vencer o próprio orgulho, dizendo-lhe, forçadamente:

- Não precisa ir se não quiser... – Parecia triste, embora não desse o braço a torcer.

- Eu sei entender quando não sou bem-vinda – Ela replicou, olhando nos olhos dele, ferozmente. Ele sentiu medo do olhar, sentindo que a ofendera de verdade – Ou eu estou enganada? Você _quer_ que eu fique, InuYasha? – Ela reforçou a última frase, olhando-o seriamente. A voz abrandara tal qual o olhar, mas ainda aparentava tamanha decisão quanto antes.

- E-eu... – Ele balbuciou esquecido do anterior rancor. Baixou os olhos, sem encontrar resposta apropriada. Deixou o silêncio preencher o local e ela sentiu-se uma idiota por ainda ficar ali, esperando por qualquer palavra amável da parte dele. Sabia que perdia o tempo, mas queria que ele lhe dissesse que apreciava sua companhia, embora nem mesmo sua mais tola ilusão acreditasse nisso verdadeiramente.

- Foi o que pensei. – Ela replicou, notando que ele não responderia. Saiu, trancando-o lá dentro, e levando consigo a comida – Amanhã cedo eu volto com a comida, porque não posso deixá-la aqui.

- Espere Kikyou! – Ele chamou, agora havia uma muda súplica em seus olhos – Por que... Por que você está indo embora?

- Já lhe disse, não vou ficar num lugar aonde não desejam que eu esteja... Mas se é pela comida, fique tranqüilo eu voltarei amanhã cedo. Agora, se me der licença, estou indo.

Ante as duras palavras da moça ele não possuía mais argumento. Sentia-se um idiota por tê-la tratado daquela maneira. Sabia que ela não merecia que ele fosse tão grosso... Forçava-se a aceitar o fato de que fora abandonado ali, sem a presença dela, sem aqueles breves momentos que lhe aqueciam o peito. Seu coração não acreditava que fora idiota o suficiente para chatear a última pessoa a que desejaria que isso acontecesse no mundo.

Fechou os olhos, querendo dormir. Sentia ainda mais frio longe dela. As feridas demoravam mais que o normal para cicatrizar, e ele estava torcendo para que fosse apenas pelas más condições e má alimentação, e não por algo mais sério. Suspirou, cerrando os olhos. Queria ficar junto dela, somente sua presença lhe aquecia o peito naquele lugar fedorento, solitário e frio.

Refletia sobre a vida que tanto amaldiçoara: os dias em que passara necessidade, em que se sentira sozinho e com frio, com a essencialmente humana necessidade de ter alguém com quem conversar... Alguém que o abraçasse, como tantas vezes sua mãe fizera, e lhe dissesse que estava tudo bem, que não precisava temer nada, que não estava sozinho...

Por isso odiava a parte humana que possuía. Culpava sua metade humana pela sua fraqueza, sua repulsa à solidão, sua necessidade de um ombro amigo... Pela vontade de sentir alegria, conforto, tranqüilidade, como todos aqueles a sua volta sentiam, mas o privavam disso. Queria apenas ser como os outros, ter o direito de sorrir e chorar. Mas tudo isso lhe era negado. Tinha de deixar para trás os sentimentos para se tornar mais forte e se defender naquele mundo traiçoeiro, que jamais teria lugar para um mestiço como ele.

Fechou os olhos, conformado. Nenhuma pessoa no mundo inteiro seria capaz de compreendê-lo. Aceitava isso, já se habituara aos olhares, às mudas reprimendas. Mas porque aquela humana dar-lhe as costas lhe causava tamanha dor? Porque sua ausência era como um enorme buraco, a falta dela congelava seu peito e o fazia sentir vontade de humilhar-se, fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo implorar para que ela retornasse e ficasse ali a seu lado? Porque feri-la com palavras o feria mais do que qualquer palavra carregada de ódio que humanos e youkais lhe diziam todos os dias?

Ela é diferente, ele concluiu, repetindo mentalmente seu nome: Kikyou... Sim, aquilo soava bem. Agora teria de ficar somente na expectativa de sua volta no dia seguinte. Sentiu a cabeça doer, murmurando um xingamento. Precisava descansar e esperar pelo dia seguinte. Sentiu o cansaço vence-lo, recostando a cabeça na parede. Amanhã ficaria tudo bem... Ele não estaria mais sozinho então.

Kikyou chegava a seu quarto, no mesmo momento que o rapaz adormecera em sua cela. Perguntava a si mesma porque aquele dia fora tão ruim... Fora desprezada até mesmo pelo meio youkai. Agora, em seu quarto, perguntava-se se não fora dura demais com ele... Afinal, ela mesma ficaria de mau humor se passasse um dia inteiro sozinha numa cela cheirando a mofo, com fome e aquelas pesadas algemas prendendo as mãos na mesma posição.

Prometeu a si mesma que no dia seguinte seria diferente. Manteria a calma com ele, por pior que pudesse estar. Agora queria tomar um banho e descansar até a hora do jantar. Merecia descansar um pouco. Sabia que depois de tudo o que passara não poderia jantar à mesa com todos os outros. Pediria que trouxessem tudo para seu quarto, alegando uma indisposição qualquer. Isso não seria o problema.

Deitou-se na cama, enfim dando a si mesma um merecido descanso. E quem sabe amanhã as coisas melhorassem... Quem sabe o que acontecerá no amanhã?


	5. Capítulo 5: Sentimentos

**Capítulo 5:**

**Sentimentos**

O céu estava iluminado pelo brilho solar, numa linda manhã. Os pássaros cantavam em uma bela sintonia, tão admirados pelas pessoas do reino. Os territórios de Miko eram lindos, disso qualquer morador poderia gabar-se. Desde as árvores às mais minúsculas flores, tudo era belo e parecia harmônico naquele lugar.

Mas agora aquilo era só uma fachada. O clima dentro dos limites do castelo era de medo, apreensão e preocupação com relação às novas atitudes do rei. Todos notaram que ele estava mudado, que não era mais o homem generoso que antes estava no comando. Ninguém sabia dizer ao certo o que acontecera, mas todos concordavam, unanimemente, que algo estava bem diferente.

Sua filha primogênita já estava sob a capa negra naquela hora. Juntara o máximo de comida e água que pudera armazenar e se preparava para se dirigir às masmorras. Sentia vontade de ver aquele que lá se encontrava... Mesmo que tivesse dificuldades de admitir, seu coração sabia que sentia saudades dele tão logo subia as escadas para seu quarto. Sorrateiramente, atravessou os corredores. Entrou pela porta que antes lhe trouxera tanto medo. Era incrível como parecia que ela já vinha visitá-lo há tempos. Sentia como se sua vida não tivesse existido de fato antes da aventura que vivia.

Abriu a cela, fazendo um estridente barulho outra vez. Desta feita, as orelhas caninas do adormecido não se moveram. Ele não reagiu, parecia nem mesmo ter ouvido sua aproximação, ou mesmo sentido seu cheiro. Ela ajoelhou ao lado dele, admirando o semblante adormecido. Parecia tão tranqüilo quando dormia. Quase como se esquecesse todas as experiências ruins pelas quais passara na vida e se tornasse uma inocente criança.

- InuYasha... – Ela chamou delicadamente. Hesitou em tocá-lo, já que poderia se sobressaltar, porém ele não atendera ao chamado então decidiu pôr uma mão em seu braço, levemente, sacudindo-o - InuYasha, acorde! – As orelhas se moveram, enfim. Ele apertou as pálpebras umas contra as outras, abrindo lentamente os olhos.

- Kikyou...? – Ele murmurou, em tom quase inaudível – Você ainda está... Brava comigo?

- Não... Não se preocupe com isso. – Ela disse tranqüila – Eu trouxe algo para você comer. Deve estar faminto.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas sentou-se, pegando o que ela lhe oferecia e comendo silenciosamente. Parecia triste... Ela não sabia dizer bem, mas algo em seu semblante lhe trazia um aperto no peito.

- Está tudo bem? – Ela indagou, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, depois baixou os olhos – O que aconteceu? Porque está me evitando desse jeito?

- Não é nada... – Ele replicou, encarando o chão – Eu estou bem! Pare de se preocupar à toa!

- Por favor, não minta para mim... – Ela disse, olhando-o tristemente – Por que está desse jeito? Me responda só isso, depois eu prometo te deixar em paz.

- Eu já não disse que está tudo bem?! O que mais você quer? – Começava a se tornar agressivo outra vez. Ela não se abalou, entendia que seu comportamento era apenas uma forma de proteger-se... Só não entendia bem do quê.

- Tudo bem. Se você está me dizendo, tudo bem. Eu confio em você. – Ela disse tranquilamente, recostando-se na parede. Ele ruborizou, sem graça, mirando fixamente o chão. Aquela frase sem dúvida o abalara – Sabe, quando sai daqui ontem comecei a pensar em o quão difícil deve ser para você ficar aqui sozinho, nesse lugar fedorento e imundo.

- Feh! Eu estou acostumado com isso.

- Você não tinha ninguém com você antes de vir pra cá? Eu quero dizer... Você era completamente sozinho? – Ela perguntou um pouco chocada por dentro. Não achava que fosse possível uma pessoa viver completamente isolada.

- Era. – Ele replicou, mais suavemente do que ela pensou que responderia a uma pergunta tão pessoal – Todos me odiavam... Mas eu também nunca senti falta disso. Estava muito bem sozinho como estava. Pelo menos eu era livre...

- Eu compreendo. Deve estar sendo difícil. – Ela replicou, tristemente. Ele não respondeu. A respiração dele acelerou, de um momento para o outro, e ele recostou a testa na parede. Olhava para o chão, parecendo sentir alguma dor – O que é que há? Está se sentindo bem? InuYasha! – Ela levantou-se, indo até ele.

- E-está... Está tudo bem... – Ele teimou, levantando os olhos para ela.

- Não esconda nada de mim! Eu só quero te ajudar... Pode me dizer o que é que você tem? Por favor, InuYasha, eu preciso saber! – Ela pedia, ainda tranquilamente, embora houvesse um tom apelativo em suas frases.

- Não aconteceu nada... – Ele disse, arfando e levando a mão ao abdômen, denunciando-se, com o punho cerrado. Mirou o chão, fixamente – Maldição...

- Fique calmo – Ela falou, tocando sua testa suada – Está muito quente... É melhor você se deitar um pouco. – Ele obedeceu, sendo auxiliado por ela, ofegando ainda mais – Me diz o que é que você está sentindo. Não faz mais sentido tentar esconder de mim.

- Meu estômago está doendo... – Ele observou-a. Pensou que ficaria brava com sua mentira, que ficaria magoada, pois ele não fora sincero com ela. Pensou que ela reclamaria... Mas isso não aconteceu, em absoluto.

- Está enjoado? – Ele fez que sim, sem coragem para encará-la – Olha, tenta ficar calmo, está bem? Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas você me parece doente de verdade. Eu não tenho muito conhecimento sobre isso. Mas o que eu sei é que se você não melhorar logo, num lugar com essas condições... Você não vai ter como sobreviver. – Aquilo parecia doer dentro dela – Mas fique tranqüilo, vou ficar um pouco mais de tempo com você hoje. Vou fazer tudo o que eu achar a meu alcance para te ajudar. Você tem sentido mais alguma coisa? Seja sincero, por favor. - Não havia qualquer reprimenda em sua voz.

- Não... Só umas tonturas... De vez em quando. – Parecia receoso. Nunca fora ajudado por ninguém e não podia crer que aquela humana que deveria julgá-lo como um inimigo o estava ajudando sem querer nada em troca disso.

- Tudo bem... – Ela replicou, observando-o, com preocupação evidente. Tirou um pano branco, que amarrava seus cabelos, e molhou-o, arrastando-o em seu rosto e deixando-o sobre sua testa – Obrigada por confiar em mim.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas fechou os olhos, respirando forte. Sentia-se grato. Não compreendia o porquê de ela estar sendo tão gentil, tão generosa e boa com ele daquela forma, mas sentia-se extremamente agradecido por sua presença. Sem ela ali sabia que definharia naquele lugar nojento.

- Ei, InuYasha! – A mulher chamou, fazendo-o abrir os olhos para mirá-la, indagadoramente – O rei não manda nada para você comer?

- Só mandou... Uma vez... – Ele respondeu, sentindo outra dor forte – Ontem... De manhã...

- Você... Comeu? – Ela ficava nervosa, mas ocultava seus reais pensamentos dele. Do jeito que aquele homem agia monstruosamente, não duvidava que ele o tivesse envenenado.

- É claro! O que você queria que eu fizesse?! Ficasse olhando? – Ele replicou agressivo, arrependendo-se ao sentir o estômago contorcer com mais força.

- Talvez tivesse sido mais seguro. Mas não vamos discutir o passado, não é InuYasha? – Aquele tom de voz sempre suave ainda imperava – Eu quero que você descanse. Vou te observar mais um pouco. Mas logo terei que ir embora. Talvez durante a madrugada eu possa voltar... Mas não posso garantir.

- Ta. – Foi tudo o que disse. Ele não estava brincando, com certeza se sentia muito mal. O pouco que ela sabia dele, já lhe provava que ele só ficaria tão quieto se estivesse se sentindo realmente doente.

Ela recostou-se na parede, suspirando. Tinha de ser forte... Ninguém sabia o quanto doía vê-lo sofrer... Nunca pensou que sentiria nada assim por qualquer pessoa... Mas sentia, agudamente, que até mesmo a maior dor que ele pudesse sentir não se equipararia à sua de vê-lo doente, especialmente porque sabia quem era o responsável. Além de tudo, sentia-se culpada, culpada por ter nascido, por ser princesa, por mentir pra ele, por ser uma imunda, que apenas nascera graças àquele homem que o torturava... Não sabia o que fazer para livrar-se daquele turbilhão de sentimentos.

Notou que ele havia adormecido outra vez, ajoelhando ao lado dele. Sentiu-se à vontade para tocá-lo, sabendo que não teria qualquer reação, sabendo que não se tornaria mais uma vez esquivo. Então acariciou os fios prateados, levemente, sentindo algo maternal por ele, algo que jamais definiria em palavras... Só sabia dizer que iria protegê-lo, com unhas e dentes, de qualquer pessoa que ousasse tocá-lo.

Demorou pouco tempo até ela ter de partir. Não teve coragem de acordá-lo para despedir-se, preferiu deixá-lo descansar mais um pouco. A febre não cedera nem um pouco, os resmungos que ele soltava, inquieto, provavam que a dor também não o abandonara. Tinha medo do que o rei faria se o encontrasse tão frágil, mas não podia fazer mais nada por ele.

Com isso em mente ela se levantou, caminhando para fora do calabouço, o mais rápido que podia. Gastara mais tempo do que lhe era permitido ali, o que poderia levantar suspeitas contra ela e essa era a última coisa de que precisava. Ansiava por conseguir retomar a rotina normal, para durante a madrugada dirigir-se às masmorras e cuidar do estado precário de saúde do meio youkai.

Dentro do imundo aposento o rapaz ainda jazia, agora desperto, sentindo muita dor. Estreitou os braços em torno do abdômen, pedindo para que aquilo acabasse. O cheiro enjoativo do mofo começava a agredir ainda mais o estômago, além de causar tonturas... Sempre fora sensível a cheiros, e aquele era particularmente irritante, a seu ver, especialmente naquele momento.

Sentiu uma náusea forte, seguida dum impulso forte de liberar tudo o que estava em seu estômago. Respirou fundo, se contendo: tinha de tentar ficar calmo! Sentou-se, recostado na parede da cela. Estava pálido e começava a sentir um frio enorme. Começava a tremer, olhando fixamente para o chão. Sentiu o líquido quente percorrer sua garganta, tentando contê-lo, em vão. Vomitou, sentindo ainda mais dor e depois recostando novamente a cabeça, ainda mais frágil. Pensou que aquilo melhoraria, mas tivera efeito contrário, sentia ainda mais dor.

Continuou lá, querendo que a moça voltasse para junto dele. Precisava de alguém para dizer-lhe que ficaria tudo bem... Novamente a fragilidade humana, a necessidade de carinho, de apoio, de assistência, de amor alheio... Queria ser forte para suportar sozinho, mas sabia que não o era. E aquilo, naquele momento, não o abalava. Apenas desejava ter alguém com quem compartilhar todos os momentos de sua vida, dali pra frente. Alguém que lhe daria a mão e sempre o apoiaria, mesmo que isso fosse cansativo. Sabia que encontraria essa pessoa mais cedo ou mais tarde... Pelo menos, esperava que a encontrasse, se algum dia fosse capaz de conquistar a tão almejada liberdade. Cerrou os orbes, sem saber o que fazer. Acabou por adormecer por puro esgotamento físico e mental.

A princesa se esforçou ao máximo para cumprir com todas as suas obrigações antes que chegasse a meia noite. Tinha de fingir que havia se recolhido para que pudesse ir ver o mestiço... Preocupava-se muito com uma piora que ele pudesse ter tido. A agonia e a aflição cresciam cada vez mais em seu peito. Queria vê-lo totalmente bem, mas não sabia se isso seria fácil. Ansiava, então, pela primeira hora, para que pudesse aproveitar-se do sono de todos os empregados e esgueirar-se para o local, passando várias horas lá, sem que tivesse medo de ser descoberta.

Quando o relógio marcava precisamente uma hora da madrugada, a moça cobriu-se com o manto negro e correu, sem fazer barulho, até o medonho local. Os corredores estavam desertos e aquele lugar parecia fantasmagórico à noite. Sabia que o calabouço se mostraria ainda mais assustador que qualquer outro lugar. Sabia que seu peito perderia o compasso ao aproximar-se da tão conhecida cela, mas não de medo do ser que lá havia, mas sim de como o encontraria. Afinal ele poderia ter morrido... Sacudiu a cabeça, apagando os pensamentos. Não queria nem imaginar aquilo.

Seus passos ecoaram, sem medo, pelo cômodo fedorento e tão triste quanto pela manhã. Entrou direto na jaula do prisioneiro, notando que ele estava com a cabeça baixa. Talvez estivesse adormecido... Ou mesmo tivesse perdido a consciência. Ela foi até ele, notando que havia muito vômito ali, além de duas grossas gotas de sangue no chão. Sentiu o coração disparar voltando os olhos para ele, notando o filete de sangue que escorrera da ponta de seus lábios.

- InuYasha! – Ela chamou, gravemente – Fala comigo! InuYasha!

- Kikyou... Estou acordado... Não se preocupe... – Ele disse, levantando a cabeça. Parecia tentar manter a calma, talvez estivesse se sentindo muito mal.

- O que está sentindo? – Foi sua pergunta, tocando-lhe o rosto, gelado.

- Muita dor...

- O sangue... – Ela começou receosa – Como aconteceu?

- Eu não sei... Acho que estou envenenado... Os ferimentos ainda não sumiram completamente... E agora isso. – Foi o que disse, olhando para ela - Meu corpo é muito forte... Eu tenho certeza... De que logo vou estar livre do veneno...

- Me tranqüiliza ouvir isso – Ela falou, tocando sua testa – Está gelado... Sente frio? – Ele moveu, afirmativamente, a cabeça – Tome isso – O cobriu com o manto, embora aquilo não tivesse feito muito efeito.

Nenhuma palavra escapou dos lábios dos dois. Apenas observavam um ao outro. Ela às vezes o tocava, preocupada. Sua respiração em alguns momentos se tornava mais forte e irregular, como se a dor começasse a dominá-lo, mas parecia estar melhorando aos poucos. Passou longas horas ali com ele, e depois de muita reflexão ela pontuou inquieta:

- Eu quero te pedir para você não comer nada que o rei te ofereça... Entendeu? – Ela não o repreendia por ter feito antes, apenas preocupava-se com o futuro – Eu acho que você foi envenenado, não pergunte o porquê... O que parece é que você está se livrando dele aos poucos. Talvez seja difícil, mas logo você vai estar bem.

Ele fechou os olhos, exausto. Não sabia quando ficaria bem novamente, mas rezava para que fosse em breve, bem breve... Sentiu um cheiro estranho, abrindo os olhos... Cheiro de humanos... Muitos deles. Olhou para a mulher, com ar de urgência, dizendo, seriamente:

- Kikyou... Sinto cheiro de humanos... São muitos e estão vindo para cá. – Encarou-a, fazendo um enorme esforço para sentar-se, recostando na parede – Fuja! Saia daqui, rápido! – Alteara o tom de voz, esforçando-se para parecer melhor do que estava, em vão. Ela sentia o peito apertar por deixá-lo, mas não poderia permanecer ali nem mais um segundo.

Concedeu-lhe um aceno positivo antes de partir, desabaladamente, porta a fora. Passou correndo até o quarto de brinquedos, sentando-se lá, abrigada, e ouvindo os passos marcharem em direção às masmorras, tal qual o rapaz dissera. Tentou parar a respiração ofegante, olhando ao seu redor. O ambiente era tranqüilo e não havia qualquer perigo pra ela ali.

- Youkai! – Chamou um homem que o prisioneiro bem conhecia. Um rosto que aumentava suas náuseas e o fazia rosnar, baixinho – Vejo que está tendo problemas... O que houve? Está doente? – Parecia debochar dele, olhando-o de longe – Ou está com algum outro problema... Talvez esteja com saudades dos outros youkais?

- Me deixa em paz, seu maldito!- Ele reclamou, encarando-o, com a cara mais ameaçadora que conseguiu fazer na hora – O que você quer comigo?

- Eu não vou te deixar até que me diga de onde veio, e o que fazia aqui... Eu quero saber da sua posição no reino e de tudo mais... – Ele falava, com frieza, observando – Não vai dizer nada?!

- Não! – Ele replicou agressivo, alteando o tom de voz até quase gritar – Eu já disse tudo!

- Eu não concordo com isso. – Ele olhou para um dos homens que trouxera, ordenando – Prenda-o novamente! Vamos ter que começar tudo de novo. Mas troque-o de cela, não vamos nos sujar nessa poça imunda.

O homem jogou uma rede sobre o Hanyou, sendo auxiliado pelos outros. Conseguiram prendê-lo na cela ao lado, tal qual fizeram da outra vez. Ele apenas xingava revoltado, sem nada mais poder fazer. O Rei sorria, sadicamente. Aquilo o divertia, sem dúvida alguma. Mais uma vez o rapaz se perguntava o que fizera para que um homem, que nunca antes houvesse lhe visto, sorrisse ao fazê-lo sofrer.

Do quarto bonitinho aonde se encontrava, Kikyou podia ouvir os gritos de dor incontida do seu protegido, durante os minutos que se sucederam. Sentia o coração apertado, a cada grito, a cada risada que o pai dava, e a cada xingamento que o rapaz berrava, parecendo furioso. Ela nada poderia fazer. Olhava para o contrastante cenário em que se encontrava. Aquele momento representava como se sentia: com as mãos atadas, amarrada e detida num mundo bonitinho e perfeito quando os gritos de dor dos sofredores ecoavam, tirando-a do sério. O simples fato de perder seu tempo com filosofias vãs, como aquela, a fazia acreditar que sua inutilidade aumentava à cada segundo.

- Vejo que está sentindo muita dor. – Disse o rei, ironicamente, ao notar que ele tinha uma mão diante do estômago, parecendo se concentrar para agüentar as pontadas que sentia. Os golpes consecutivos que levara na região, talvez propositais, o faziam se contorcer de dor, suando. Queria se manter firme, mas a respiração ofegante o traía. Apenas olhava para o tirano, o olhar tão ameaçador quanto no começo – Isso é muito bom. Eu vou acabar logo com isso. Se não me disser AGORA o que pretendia eu vou te MATAR, entendeu?

- Eu... Não... Tenho... Nada... Pra... Dizer... – Ele falava, respirando com força entre cada palavra. Aquele esforço parecia-lhe custar demais. A voz esganiçada que fora ouvida nos corredores voltara, tão desesperada quanto fora naquele momento.

- Nesse caso, não se aflija... Logo você não sentirá mais nada, nem mesmo essa dor que sente agora! – O rei se aproximou, chutando-o, bem na região aonde sentia mais dor no momento – Você está me causando muitos problemas... Até mesmo minha filha Kikyou agora me trata como um criminoso... Vou acabar com a sua raça, para que não crie mais problemas para mim, seu ladrãozinho ordinário!

- Você vai me pagar! – Ele falou, entre os dentes. Seus olhos flamejavam de puro ódio – SANKONTESSOU! – Ele berrou, tentando atacar o humano a sua frente. Infelizmente, antes que o golpe se completasse as correntes se apertaram mais em volta de seus pulsos... Os ferimentos se reabriram e o sangue escorreu por seus braços.

- Huhuhuhuhu! Hahahaha! – Riu o homem, parecendo sentir prazer em ver aquela criatura sofrer – Eu sempre quis ver alguém assim, abaixo de mim... Finalmente, Youkai, você vai conhecer seu destino. É o seu fim! – Berrou o rei, pegando uma enorme lança, com o símbolo da família miko gravado – MORRA!

- LARGUE-O! AGORA! – Gritou uma voz feminina, que fez os ouvidos do mestiço moverem-se, nervosamente. A figura estava coberta por um manto negro e apontava uma flecha na direção do monarca, desafiadoramente – Você não tem por onde escapar! Deixe-o em paz e deixarei que todos saiam com segurança.

- Mas o que é isso? – Indagou o soberano, perplexo – Como vocês a deixaram entrar, seus incompetentes?! – Assustou-se ele, agora voltando sua atenção à invasora - Mulher... O que está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar lavando pratos, ou mesmo cuidando de seu maridinho... Por que está defendendo um Youkai?

- Não estou defendendo um Youkai. – Ela falou, com frieza – Eu luto pela integridade desse reino, e, principalmente, do seu chefe. Quero que lutemos em métodos justos... Ou o senhor considera isso justo? – Ela indagou, voltando os olhos para o ser caído no chão. Ele a olhava num misto de susto, dor e preocupação. Por sorte dela não dissera seu nome – Pisando numa criatura que está no chão, amarrada; tratando um homem que fala nosso idioma pior do que um animal criado pra virar comida... É essa sua idéia de justiça? Não pode o senhor conversar educadamente com ele, ou mesmo, matá-lo de uma forma honrada, sem ficar torturando-o dessa forma?

- Você é o quê, uma samurai? – Ele indagou, olhando-a, ameaçadoramente – Porque esse excesso de filosofia começa a me irritar! MATEM-NA! Façam-na pagar por me desrespeitar dessa maneira! O que é que estão esperando?!- Reclamou ele, impaciente.

Sem demora os homens brandiram suas armas em direção à mulher encapuzada diante deles. Ela estreitou os belos olhos, focando-os diretamente em seu alvo. A flecha foi disparada antes mesmo que os guardas tivessem tempo de correr até ela. Porém faltara-lhe coragem para atingir o próprio pai mortalmente, assim atingindo apenas sua perna, fazendo-o soltar um uivo de dor e cair no chão, parecendo furioso.

- Eu os avisei. – Disse ela, esforçando-se para manter a voz firme, tendo sucesso – Só quero que o deixem em paz. Não peço mais do que isso. Não pretendo ferir mais ninguém. Então por favor, façam o que eu peço.

- Maldita! Você vai me pagar... – Disse o rei, entre os dentes – Vamos, soldados, deixem-no em paz por hoje! Ajudem-me a sair daqui. – Vários dos funcionários se dispuseram a ajudá-lo, apavorados – E quanto a você... Eu sei que a conheço, e quando me lembrar quem você é, eu vou pessoalmente te mandar para o fogo do inferno! Entendeu bem? Você vai aprender a não mexer com o rei de Miko! – Ele disse, sendo amparado para fora do local.

Depois que teve certeza que os passos se afastaram o suficiente, ela caiu de joelhos, respirando forte. Levou a mão ao peito, tentando acalmar o acelerado coração, em vão. Ela havia conseguido manter a calma, mas não sabia por quanto tempo estaria segura... A qualquer momento o rei poderia desconfiar dela... Rezava para que esse momento demorasse o suficiente para que pudesse ter concluído todos os seus planos.

Só então se lembrou daquele que viera salvar. Ergueu-se, rapidamente, seguindo até ele. Ajoelhou ao seu lado, notando que ele respirava com força, os olhos fechados. Talvez estivesse inconsciente, ela pensou, pondo a mão em seu braço. Colocou o máximo de doçura que conseguiu em sua voz, chamando-o:

- InuYasha! – Ele entreabriu os olhos, observando-a – Está tudo bem? Ele te machucou demais, não é?

- Kikyou... Tenha cuidado...– Ele pediu, fechando novamente os olhos.

- Não fique preocupado comigo. Eu sei me virar. Não podia te deixar aqui sofrendo daquele jeito. Eu quero saber: como você está? – Estava nervosa, tocando-lhe a testa e notando como estava quente.

- Eu... Vou ficar bem... – Ele mentiu, olhando para o chão, uma das mãos ainda na barriga – Eu quero que você vá embora! É muito arriscado ficar aqui...

- Não, InuYasha. – Ela negou baixinho, passando a mão pelos longos fios prateados – Eu quero ficar com você. Não tenha medo, por favor! Confie em mim, está bem?

- Ele é... Muito perigoso... Vá... – Ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos, teimosamente. Estava decidido a tirá-la de lá antes que fosse tarde demais para se lamentar.

- Não adianta você insistir, InuYasha. Sabe bem que não vou deixá-lo desse jeito. – Ela disse agora severa, olhando-o duramente – Por favor, desista!

- Você não entende! – Explodiu ele, alteando o tom de voz – Eles podem voltar a qualquer momento! Você não vai ter chance contra um exército inteiro!

- Mesmo correndo esse risco, vou ficar aqui. – Se fossem competir na teimosia, essa discussão não teria fim tão cedo. A diferença era que ele falava alto e nervosamente, e ela nem mesmo alterava sua expressão ao falar, deixando claro sua inflexibilidade.

- Maldição... – Ele falou, derrotado, baixando o olhar – Se eu sentir que estão voltando você me deixará aqui, sejam quais forem as condições, ta certo? – Exigiu ele, parecendo bravo.

- Eu prometo... – Ela murmurou, colocando a mão na testa afogueada e úmida de suor – Seja forte... Vou ficar aqui do seu lado. Ele te machucou muito? Acha que tem algo quebrado?

- Feh! Não seja boba! Eu estou bem... – Ele disse, observando o rosto dela, repleto de incontida preocupação. Achava-a ainda mais linda, além de se sentir muito grato, embora fosse incapaz de expressá-lo em palavras, pelo risco que correra por ele.

- Eu estou preocupada com o seu estômago... Ainda sente muita dor? – Ele fez que sim, o olhar fraco deixando-a ainda mais penalizada – Me deixa ver uma coisa?

Ele não respondeu, observando-a. Considerou isso como um sim, suspendendo a parte superior do quimono dele o suficiente para ver a enorme marca vermelha em seu abdômen, além dos longos rasgos derramando sangue que foram feitos neste, olhando nos olhos dourados, que pareciam cada vez mais opacos, como se o cansaço e a letargia o fizessem perder, lentamente, o controle sobre sua consciência.

- Está muito feio... – Ela disse, encostando a mão na região. Ele reagiu fortemente, se encolhendo e soltando um grunhido – Me perdoe... Olha, isso está muito feio... Vai ficar bom sozinho mesmo? Você tem certeza?

- Já disse... Não se preocupa... Eu não... Vou morrer por causa disso... – Sentenciou, os olhos começando lentamente a ficar ainda mais pesados e opacos, quase sem forças.

- Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você... Mas, por favor, descanse o máximo que você puder. Eu não sei quando eles vão voltar, mas acho que não vai demorar mais que um dia. – A voz dela continuava serena. Olhou para o rosto dele. Os olhos estavam distantes, como se não estivesse mais ali com ela – InuYasha? Fale alguma coisa... Está tudo bem com você? – Tomou-lhe a mão fria, apertando-a, levemente – Se estiver ouvindo, responda. – Ele fechou os olhos, silenciosamente. Estava inconsciente, disso ela não tinha dúvidas.

Naquele momento ela não sabia como proceder. Sentiu uma enorme impotência e um sentimento de fraqueza a puxarem para baixo. O cansaço tomou conta de todo seu corpo e ela só resistiu ao forte impulso de voltar para sua pacata vidinha de sempre graças a um sentimento de tristeza que despontou em seu coração. Não agüentaria viver sabendo que o deixara daquele jeito. Sentia medo, estava cada vez mais confusa, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: ele tinha que viver, não importava o quão dura fosse a batalha que enfrentasse para concretizar seu objetivo.

Torcendo para que não estivesse cometendo nenhum grave erro, suspendeu metade de seu corpo, encostando-o contra seu próprio, o mais cuidadosamente possível. Abraçou-o pela frente, para apoiá-lo junto de si. Sentia o coração bater com força por causa da proximidade, mas acalmou-se, certa de que ele não lhe faria nada de mal. Tocou a testa fervente, preocupadíssima. Chamou seu nome, próxima às orelhas caninas, baixinho. Insistiu bastante, até notar que o prisioneiro entreabria os olhos. Ele observou-a, sem reação, por alguns segundos. Foi só quando notou a proximidade que corou, brutalmente, fixando os olhos no chão.

- Mantenha a calma. Você desmaiou, ainda está voltando a si. – Ela disse tranquilamente, ainda envolvendo-o junto a si – Não fique assustado, está tudo bem. Vejo que está melhor... Já está bem mais corado. – Zombou a moça, mesmo que ela própria não se sentisse confortável com a posição.

- Kikyou... Eu... – Ele começou, desajeitado. Desviou o olhar, fixando-o no chão – A última pessoa que foi tão boa comigo foi minha mãe, eu... Nunca pensei que mais alguém fosse ficar do meu lado... – As palavras pareciam custosas. Sem duvidas ele também não falava coisas como essas com freqüência.

- E o que aconteceu com ela?

- Nani? – Ele indagou confuso, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Sua mãe... O que aconteceu com ela? – Tentava ser delicada com ele. Assustou-se com a mudança em sua expressão. Tornara-se sombrio, baixando os olhos, esquecendo completamente até mesmo do desconcerto que a posição lhe causava.

- Minha mãe já morreu... Há muito tempo. – Ela sentiu irritação em sua voz.

- Ela era uma humana, InuYasha? – Insistiu ela, indo fundo nas feridas do Meio Youkai.

- DROGA! Ela era uma humana! Dá pra me deixar em paz?! – Ela teve certeza de que havia ultrapassado seu limite, já que agora não era mais sombrio, mas sim irritado e arredio, como fora na primeira vez que se viram.

- Sim... Eu entendo. – Ela disse, ocasionando outro silêncio. Com apenas algumas palavras ela destruíra a providencial aproximação que seus atos anteriores haviam causado.

E o clima só foi quebrado porque ele começou a tremer, agora deitado no colo da moça. A sacerdotisa tocou seu rosto, o mais amavelmente que lhe foi permitido e observou-o, nervosa. Não sabia como aliviar sua dor, era incapaz até mesmo de buscar ajuda para ele, mesmo sendo a princesa…

- InuYasha, está me ouvindo? – Ele moveu levemente a cabeça, sem abrir os olhos, sinal de sua fraqueza – Eu não sei o que fazer... Será que tem algo que faça você se sentir melhor? Porque eu posso conseguir alguma coisa para você...

- Não... Vai passar... – Ele sussurrou baixinho. Moveu de leve a cabeça, mantendo os olhos cerrados – Kikyou eu... Gosto muito do seu cheiro... – O doce murmúrio trespassou seus lábios e seus olhos se entreabriram para observar o rosto da mulher que o defendera.

Não disse nada, apenas a observou, com intensidade. Ela sentiu-se frágil diante daquele olhar. Era como se ele a dominasse, como se mesmo com toda a fragilidade em que ele se encontrava ainda fosse infinitamente mais poderoso que ela. Como se nem mesmo com toda aquela dor ele fosse deixar algo acontecer a ela. E ela se sentiu confortável olhando-o daquela forma. Sentiu um frio trespassar sua espinha e murmurou, nervosa:

- InuYasha... – Fez uma longa pausa, sentindo o coração acelerar. Queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. Observava o rosto dele, imutável. Os olhos fixos nos dela ainda a deixavam arrepiada. Sentiu-o pegar sua mão, docemente, sem desviar os olhos de seu rosto – O que é?

Ele pareceu sem-graça após as palavras dela, largando sua mão e desviando os olhos, fixando-os no chão, ruborizado. Nem mesmo compreendia o que fizera, sentira como se algo em seu coração acelerado e em seus instintos animais o impelisse a se aproximar dela, tocá-la e beijá-la... Algo despontara em seu coração, por cima de toda a dor e de todo o medo que sentia. Algo o fizera sentir como se apenas aquela doce criatura que tanto o ajudava fosse tudo para ele.

Sentira uma dor quase física ao observar sua beleza paralisada e tomada pelo sentimento que certamente seus olhos esbanjaram. Mas no fim voltara a si ao ouví-la perguntar-lhe o que fazia. Deu-se conta de que não deveria sentir aquilo. Deu-se conta de que nunca o sentira antes e que não seria agora que o aceitaria. Então decidira por evitar tudo aquilo, por mais que tivesse gostado.

- Eu... Não foi nada... – Deixou a cabeça recostar-se novamente sobre ela, acalmando os instintos que antes tomaram conta de seu ser. Fechou os olhos, sentindo um forte calor, embora tremesse forte e febrilmente.

Após essas palavras definitivas apenas o silêncio reverberou pelo lugar horrendo. Apenas ouvia-se a respiração ofegante dele, que se movia frequentemente, parecendo bem agitado e os leves movimentos da moça, que enxugava sua testa com um pano, tentando transmitir-lhe segurança. Rezava para que, mesmo com aquelas condições horríveis, o corpo do hanyou pudesse se recuperar rapidamente e então ela poderia... O quê? Tirá-lo dali? Ela ainda não sabia e seu coração estava cada vez mais confuso... Era tão nebuloso que algumas vezes desejava intensamente que pudesse ficar para sempre do lado dele... Mas tinha que libertá-lo ou morreria em breve.

Acariciou-lhe o rosto, ternamente. Já reconhecera o sentimento que se apossara de seu coração. Não tinha mais dúvidas de que se apaixonara por InuYasha com todas as suas forças, como nunca antes se apaixonara por qualquer outro homem. A intensidade do amor que sentia no momento jamais poderia ser descrita em palavras. Apenas sabia que daria sua vida por ele e sentia cada vez mais receio de manter a mentira sobre a qual baseara aquele relacionamento desde o princípio. Não desejava mais mentir para ele, mas... Não tinha coragem de contar-lhe, tinha medo de perdê-lo.

Sentiu-se triste ao pensar que teria de deixá-lo lá, sofrendo. Sabia que dariam por sua falta e então estaria em sério perigo. Levantou-se, serenamente, vestindo a longa capa preta e pegando a arma que deixara num canto da cela. Olhou-o dormindo mais uma vez, acariciando os cabelos prateados e deixando-o lá, receosa do tamanho do risco que ele corria. Mas tinha que ser forte. Confiava nele. E ele lhe prometera que em breve estaria bem. Era isso que era importante.

Deixou a cela do jeito que os guardas anteriormente haviam deixado. Virou-se, decididamente, saindo o mais rápido possível para que não fosse vista transitando com aquela capa, que já devia chamar bastante atenção graças ao escândalo que, sem dúvidas, o rei dera ao deixar o calabouço.

Adentrou o quarto, cansada. Passaria o resto da madrugada e todo o dia seguinte numa incessante espera pelo momento que teria noticias dele, que tornaria a vê-lo e ter certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. Somente conseguiria sossegar quando o visse ativo e nervosinho como na primeira vez que se viram...

Decidiu retornar àquele refúgio no dia seguinte durante a noite, porque se viesse durante a madrugada correria um grande risco. Mesmo não podendo ficar durante muito tempo, seria melhor arriscar-se durante um horário no qual haveria menor possibilidade de ser surpreendida pelo pai, do que num horário em que ele poderia estar esperando-a na porta do local. Apagando as luzes, ela adormeceu embora sua mente estivesse ainda lá ao lado do prisioneiro, nas masmorras frias e sujas na qual ele era obrigado a suportar os mais terríveis momentos de sua existência.


	6. Capítulo 6: A Revelação

**Capítulo 6:**

**A Revelação**

E o dia seguinte veio e passou tão lentamente que a princesa de Miko já rezava para que a noite chegasse. E, por fim, depois de muita agonia, ela enfim chegou e trouxe consigo o momento de vestir-se sob a capa preta e dirigir-se ao cárcere, o mais discretamente possível. Conseguiu chegar com segurança, adentrando o escuro ambiente. Correu até a cela dele, aproximando-se e esperando os olhos se habituarem à fraca iluminação. Olhou lá para dentro e ele estava sentado, recostado à parede, a cabeça molemente pendendo para a esquerda, aparentemente morto. Um filete de sangue percorria seu rosto, vindo dos lábios.

- InuYasha... – Ela deixou escapar o incontido medo. Acalmou-se, abrindo a cela e ajoelhando-se diante dele. Colocou a mão em seu ombro, sacudindo-o, levemente e chamando seu nome – InuYasha... Está tudo bem? InuYasha? – Ele abriu os olhos, observando-a. Ela agradeceu, silenciosamente, por isso – Está me ouvindo? Está tudo bem?

- Por que... Você mentiu pra mim?! – Ele indagou encarando-a, intensamente, apesar da fraqueza evidente.

- Do que está falando? – A princesa indagou, escondendo o temor que sentia daquelas palavras.

- Aquele homem... Ele disse que a filha dele o tratava como um criminoso... Ele a chamou de Kikyou... E eu ouvi alguns guardas murmurando sobre ela hoje, quando vieram aqui dentro... – Tossiu, fortemente, levando o punho cerrado ao peito, certamente sentindo dor. Cuspiu mais um pouco de líquido vital, mirando o chão. Não levantou os olhos ao prosseguir com a voz tornando-se uma vez mais fina – Ela se parecia exatamente com você... Porque você me enganou?! Fingiu que estava do meu lado desde o começo, não foi? – Começava a falar muito alto, agora a encarando furiosamente. Estava passando muito mal, mas aquilo não parecia estar surtindo qualquer efeito em sua mente anestesiada pela raiva.

- Sim... Eu menti, InuYasha. – Ela replicou baixinho, aproximando-se mais dele, que se encolheu defensivo. Algo em seus olhos a fazia sentir uma infinita tristeza. Era como se ele não quisesse acreditar naquilo, como se doesse demais... E ela não queria que ele sofresse desse jeito! – Vou ser sincera com você. Vou te contar tudo, desde o começo...

Falou aquelas palavras com a mesma serenidade que sempre fora notada no rosto da moça. Era como se nada a abalasse. Era como se fosse uma linda deusa, que, soberana, nada teria a temer. E o Hanyou sentia a autodefesa e a raiva que lhe subiram a cabeça diminuírem a cada palavra. Não sabia o que era, mas seu coração não parava martelar em seu peito, acelerado. Então, olhando nos olhos castanhos de sua bela salvadora, ouviu toda a história que ela quis lhe revelar:

- Eu não sou uma simples aldeã... Como você mesmo já descobriu, eu sou Kikyou, a princesa do reino Miko. Eu vim até você naquele dia porque nunca concordei com a posição de meu pai, que cada vez mais queria loucuras como torturar o Youkai que tinha capturado. Eu nunca antes tinha visto um Youkai... Fui criada durante toda a minha vida nesse castelo e nunca corri qualquer risco real... - Fez uma pausa, observando o olhar sério no rosto do amado – Então, quando meu pai disse que iria mantê-lo nesse lugar, sem comida ou água, eu considerei que nem mesmo um monstro merecia ser tratado dessa forma. Decidi, então, desafiá-lo e vir até aqui, para ver esse monstro... No começo tive medo do que encontraria.

- Por quê... Por que você me ajudou?! – Ele indagou visivelmente nervoso – Se era só para desafiar seu pai, e eu não significava nada para você... Então, por quê?! – Seu tom seco indicava como aquela mentira o abalara.

- Deixe-me continuar – Ela pediu, preocupada. Ele a odiava! Provavelmente iria matá-la, mas não sentia medo... Confiou nele um pouco mais, olhando nos olhos dourados e prosseguindo. – Então eu vim até aqui... E eu te conheci... Foi duro ver que meu pai pretendia te matar. Foi difícil ver que pretendia te deixar aqui... Que pretendia te torturar. No começo, eu queria acreditar que, de alguma forma, ele devia estar certo! Mas então eu te conheci, e... Eu decidi que meu pai não podia fazer isso... Não com você! Então eu resolvi ficar contra ele... Decidi lutar do seu lado, mesmo com todo o risco que eu corro estando tão próxima do meu pai. Eu nunca pretendi mentir pra você. Eu só queria estar perto de você, impedir meu pai de cometer toda essa loucura! Mas... Wu vou entender se você nunca mais quiser me ver. – Ela concluiu, ainda observando-o.

- MAS POR QUE VOCÊ MENTIU?! PODIA TER ME DITO A VERDADE! – Ele explodiu o olhar flamejante de raiva – Maldição! Eu odeio ser enganado! – Irritou-se, olhando-a ferozmente – Você podia ter me dito! Pensou o quê? Que eu ia te matar?! É ESSE TIPO DE MONSTRO QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU?

- Não! Eu senti medo... - Ela disse, seriamente, baixando a cabeça e olhando para as mãos, com medo de ver todo aquele ódio nos olhos daquele ao qual dedicara o mais profundo apreço. Ergueu novamente a cabeça, com renovada coragem – Eu tive medo... Mas não de que você me matasse... Eu temia que você me odiasse! – Aquelas palavras surtiram um efeito enorme no rapaz, que arregalou os olhos, que miravam os dela, agora determinados. Desviou o rosto, olhando pro chão e cruzando os braços, ruborizado. Era como se com uma frase ela tivesse dissolvido toda a raiva dele. Talvez, ela concluiu, ele nunca tivesse ouvido tal coisa de ninguém... Sentiu o peito apertar ao pensar que talvez ele nunca tenha sido amado. Não sabia qual seria a resposta, mas sabia que tinha dissolvido aquela barreira invisível que teimava em separá-los.

- Keh! Te odiar?! Porque eu faria isso, sua tola? – Reclamou, visivelmente sem graça, sem encará-la nos olhos – Isso não combina com você, Kikyou!

- Verdade?! – Ela indagou baixinho – Então... Não está com raiva de mim, InuYasha? – Parecia aliviada, procurando o olhar dele, que não deixava o chão.

- N-não... Afinal... Você não tem culpa de ele ser o seu pai, ou tem?! –Concluiu, levantando o rosto e olhando na direção contrária, cruzando mais os braços em torno do corpo. Naquele momento ela o achou uma gracinha.

Sua resposta foi um suspiro de alívio. Agora podia ser sincera com ele! Não havia mais mentiras entre eles dois... Deu um leve sorriso, sentindo-se tão tranqüila que jamais poderia descrever em palavras. Notando o conforto que lhe trouxe ele emendou, no seu habitual tom irritado:

- Mas se você estiver mentindo sobre outra coisa me fala agora! Odeio que mintam pra mim! – Agora olhava para ela, com seu jeito superior de sempre – Não pensa que vai me levar na conversa assim, tão facilmente, se fizer isso de novo!

- Certo. – Ela disse, aproximando-se mais, observando-o bem de perto. Não entendia como ele agüentava tanto tempo, sabia que, por mais que fingisse estar bem, sentia bastante dor – InuYasha, está se sentindo bem? Ainda sente dor?

- Keh! Deixa de se preocupar com bobagens, estou ótimo... – Replicou, desviando o olhar fraco para o chão. Ela delicadamente pôs uma das mãos em seu queixo, erguendo sua cabeça – Kik-Kikyou... – Ele balbuciou sem-graça, quando ela tocou a própria testa, de leve, comparando com a dele.

- Eu acho que está com febre... – Ela respondeu, serenamente, notando que ele estava bem encolhido também – Você vai ficar bem! Só precisa de repouso... Durma um pouco. Eu não vou poder ficar muito hoje, mas espero poder ainda me despedir de você antes de partir. – Fez uma pausa, notando que ele recostara a cabeça na parede e fechara os olhos – Não vai se deitar?

- Não... – A resposta monossilábica era um convite ao silêncio, sem dúvidas. Ela decidiu não objetar: de nada adiantava discutir com ele agora. Respirava com força, suando bastante, movendo a cabeça, perturbado. Soltou um baixo gemido, murmurando – Maldição... – A mulher pegou um pano molhado, passando-o por seu rosto. Ele pareceu assustar-se, brevemente.

- Não tenha medo. Eu estou aqui. Está tudo bem. – Deixou o pano sobre sua testa. Ele entreabriu os olhos dourados, visivelmente abatidos. Parecia que só então havia se dado conta de toda a dor que sentia antes, enquanto discutiam. Ela queria apoiá-lo, mas não tinha idéia do que fazer. Lançou um furtivo olhar para a porta, preocupada. Já se passara muito tempo desde que chegara, talvez devesse ir...

- Vá, Kikyou! – Ele disse, parecendo ler seus pensamentos – Eu estou bem. Pode ir. – Fazia-se de forte, embora fosse impossível crer em suas palavras. Mas ela aproveitou-se da brecha, levantando-se a apanhando a capa no chão, ao lado dele.

- Eu volto amanhã de manhã, está bem? – Ela disse, retirando o pano de sua testa fervente – Seja forte. E se ele... Meu pai... – Custou a dizer essas palavras, como se lhe doesse dize-lo – Vier aqui, mantenha nosso segredo. Até amanhã, InuYasha.

- Sayonara, Kikyou... – Ele murmurou, fechando os olhos. Sentia-se tão fraco que sabia que em breve apagaria.

Ela acariciou de leve seus cabelos e partiu, decididamente. Temia o que seu pai pudesse ter descoberto. Temia por si, por ele e por Kaede... Sabia bem do risco que a criança corria, mas tinha medo de lhe contar toda a verdade... Talvez fosse melhor que ela não soubesse de nada. Queria protegê-la, mas sabia do risco que corria se a menina decidisse dizer que ela sumira durante várias horas. Decidiu por continuar a omitir os fatos. Preferia ela mesma correr o risco a jogá-lo para cima da irmã.

Trocou-se e foi jantar junto com os convidados. Com toda a sua classe, fez com que todos os olhares se direcionassem a ela. Parou diante de todos e desculpou-se:

- Peço perdão pelo atraso. Perdi a hora no banho. – Sentou-se na cadeira, notando que a conversa cessara no momento em que ela adentrara o cômodo – Por favor continuem, não quero atrapalhar.

- Kikyou-hime-sama, - Começou um homem – Falávamos sobre a questão do youkai que vossa majestade mantém preso em seu calabouço.

- Eu já expus minha opinião sobre o assunto diversas vezes para o meu pai. – Ela disse tranqüila – Infelizmente, ele não concordou comigo e nem mesmo me deu ouvidos. Mas espero que ele ainda possa reconsiderar...

- Eu a quero fora desse assunto, Kikyou, e ponto final! – Ele irritou-se, observando-a. Era incrível como ela sabia ser sutilmente insolente, tanto que conquistava a simpatia de todos na mesa, que apenas não a defendiam por medo de contrariar ao rei.

- Tudo bem... Eu apenas gostaria de saber do que falavam. – Ela replicou, desautorizando-o com seu tom suave – Por favor, cavalheiros, o que houve? Porque discutem esse assunto ao qual parece que meu pai já tomou a decisão que pensa ser a mais prudente?

- Sim, Alteza! Sabemos que ele está firme em sua decisão e longe de nós querermos demovê-lo. – Outra pessoa presente na mesa falou, ignorando o olhar revoltado do soberano – É que ontem ocorreu um acidente... Parece que uma mulher, coberta por um manto negro, atacou os guardas para defender o prisioneiro...

- Ela o feriu pai? – Indagou a jovem, notando o nervosismo dele – Porque sempre sou a última a saber?! Está tudo bem com o senhor, pai? – Ela indagou, fingindo importar-se, embora a frieza em sua voz com relação ao pai não pudesse ser escondida.

- Está... Por pouco ela não me mata! Era uma louca! Falava coisas sobre defender a honra do reino... Era como se quisesse tomar meu lugar como rainha! – O homem replicou, e o mistério na voz do progenitor a deixou mais calma. Ele não parecia fazer idéia de quem pudesse ser a tal mulher.

- O importante é que está tudo bem. – A réplica foi clara – Porém, acredito que o senhor, meu pai, não deveria voltar às masmorras... Está se expondo a um grande risco. Pode continuar tentando obter as informações, mas acho mais prudente que exponha apenas seus guardas a tamanho risco. Não quero que o rei de Miko termine morto nas mãos de uma mulher claramente perturbada. – Ela concluiu, prudentemente, temendo piorar a própria situação. Mas não podia calar-se diante daquilo, ou seria ainda pior.

- Talvez ela esteja certa, majestade! - Concordou um dos cavalheiros – Vossa majestade não deveria sujar suas mãos e correr riscos por uma criatura tão baixa quanto um Youkai! Deixe que os servos cuidem disso... Nós podemos perdê-los, não farão qualquer falta – Kikyou sentiu o estômago revirar, mas não mudou a expressão. A forma como tratavam os pobres era horrível.

- Vou pensar sobre o assunto. – Ele replicou, sem dar muita atenção - Assim que tiver uma opinião formada sobre o assunto, avisarei a todos. E agradeço muito a preocupação. – Disse, formalmente – Mas, de imediato, pretendo apenas reforçar a guarda que me acompanha às masmorras. Acho que chegou a hora de pararmos de correr riscos. Em breve pretendo matar logo esse Youkai, afinal ele não parece ter nenhuma informação útil. Apenas estou aguardando... Com essa nova evidência, percebo que existem traidores aqui no reino, pessoas que defendem Youkais. Então, pretendo aguardar para pegar essas pessoas. Depois termino logo com isso.

- Isso é bem sensato – Concordou um homem, e os outros o seguiram com murmúrios aprovadores.

- O que pensa minha filha? – Ele indagou, provocando-a.

- Pensei que não desejasse que eu opinasse sobre esse assunto, senhor. – Ela disse, polida.

- Ora, pois bem! Vejo que se conformou com a minha ordem... Enfim, Kikyou, não vai mais discutir sobre esse assunto comigo?!

- Não vejo por quê... Afinal, está decidido de que sua decisão está correta. Para mim, esse assunto já está encerrado.

- Ótimo. – Ele voltou-se para os desconcertados homens na mesa, que os viam claramente desafiar-se, sem saber o que dizer. Kikyou sempre fora bastante insistente, mas seu pai sempre lhe dava ouvidos. Mas agora ele estava claramente tratando-a com grosseria. – Assunto encerrado então, meus amigos! Em breve informarei a decisão oficial. Agora, tratando do assunto central desse jantar...

Kikyou desligou seus ouvidos nesse momento, preocupada. Não lhe interessava nenhum desses assuntos. Estava mesmo preocupada era com a decisão que o pai tomaria e com o tamanho de risco que ela e InuYasha corriam. Mas não queria retornar ao assunto, mesmo porque cada palavra que dissesse a colocaria em maior risco perante o pai e todo o reino. As palavras dele não foram nada animadoras para ela. Se ele reforçaria a guarda, era provável que fosse pega se tentasse adentrar o local no momento em que o rei estivesse presente. E como não havia como saber essa hora, ela teria que reduzir, e muito, suas visitas à cadeia.

E, mesmo com o coração apertado, continuaria orando para que ele melhorasse e que pudesse enfim fugir daquele local horrível, ao qual os dois estavam, no momento, acorrentados.


	7. Capítulo 7: A Emboscada

**Capítulo 7:**

**A Emboscada**

Os dias que se seguiram foram correndo muito lentamente. De volta a sua estafante rotina de assistir os outros a servirem, Kikyou foi obrigada a afastar-se cada vez mais do seu amado mestiço, que tinha um aspecto cada vez mais doente. E quanto maior a distância, maior era a dor de deixá-lo sofrer. A cada retorno era mais duro deixa-lo lá, com os olhos suplicando para que não o esquecesse... E ela não era capaz de esquecê-lo, nem mesmo em um segundo dos seus longos dias.

O arrastar das horas no relógio de seu quarto a deixava cada vez mais aflita. O imaginava deitado naquele lugar frio, mofado e fedorento, ofegando e sentindo dor, delirando com as fortes febres que tinha, com todas aquelas feridas causadas pelas regulares visitas de seu pai ao calabouço... E a cada vez que o imaginava lá, sozinho e triste, sentia-se mais impotente, deitada em seu castelinho, sua bela redoma de cristal onde o mundo era perfeito, rico e feliz.

Pensando honestamente, não sabia o que faria de sua vida depois que o libertasse daquele lugar. Passava horas a fio recordando cada detalhe daquele lugar, pensando numa maneira de fugir, sem sucesso. Tinha medo de não conseguir tira-lo de lá, temia ainda mais que ele morresse antes mesmo que ela tivesse tentando qualquer coisa. Seu enfraquecimento provava que a cada segundo que esperava, ele perdia horas de vida. Se ao menos tivesse um plano, quem sabe não pudesse tirá-lo dali, mesmo doente? Mas nem mesmo isso ela tinha.

E outro medo a afligia... E quando ele fosse embora, ela conseguiria viver sem sentir aquele palpitar em seu peito? Ela conseguiria viver junto do homem que tentara matar seu amor a sangue frio? Viveria ao lado de um torturador, um tirano que fingia amá-la, mas na verdade apenas gostava de humilhá-la? Saberia ela voltar àquela vida de menina mimada que antes levava?

Talvez... Todas as respostas eram preenchidas com talvez, e nem ela mesma sabia o porquê de tanto medo, de tanta apreensão. Apenas sabia que tantas interrogações não deveriam existir dentro dela, até porque sempre fora decidida e nunca ficara titubeando da forma que fazia agora. Tinha de apagar todas as perguntas de sua mente e manter sua pose de nobre diante dos outros, rezando por dentro para que o rei jamais desconfiasse dela naquele incidente. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele estava obsessivamente procurando a moça que lhe atingira uma flecha naquele dia. E ela estava mais perto do que ele jamais imaginaria.

Num canto da cela fria que tanto povoava os pensamentos da sacerdotisa, estava o meio youkai, logo depois de ter sido mais uma vez espancado pelo pai daquela que lhe dedicava tamanho apreço. Sentia muita dor, mas talvez a dor física, a qual ele já começava a se habituara, não fosse capaz de vencer a dor em seu coração. A sua necessidade de ter alguém a seu lado, aquela humana vontade de ter alguém zelando por ele o fazia perder as forças e ficar cada vez mais apático e doente. Não sabia dizer o porquê de sua fraqueza apenas aumentar, mas a verdade era que estava se tornando depressivo ficar naquele local torturante durante tanto tempo, atormentado pelas dores e pelos cheiros que lhe davam dor de cabeça. Sabia, no fundo de si, que iria à loucura se não conseguisse sair daquela prisão logo.

A única coisa que ainda lhe dava algum aconchego era pensar que Kikyou viria... Era vê-la ao lado de si e saber que não estava tão sozinho quanto acreditara estar. A única pessoa capaz de acalmar seu coração era a mulher, e sua ausência o fazia sentir ainda mais dentro de si, que o que sentia por ela era especial. Sabia que não podia ser só amizade. Jamais sentira um sentimento tão voraz dentro de si. Era como se ela fosse tudo de que precisasse, como se fosse seu ar, sua vida, sua alma... E sabia que se não fosse por ela, estaria morto naquele momento.

E foi estando sozinho, delirando e sofrendo como nunca antes em sua vida, é que finalmente entendeu o significado daquela mulher para ele. E nunca pensou que pudesse nutrir um sentimento tão puro. Foi num dos momentos de agonia em que apenas conseguia pensar em seu nome é que seu coração disparou mais uma vez e sentiu dentro de si a verdade, tão absoluta, acometer-lhe todo o corpo: ele a amava! Só podia ser isso... Ele se apaixonara por um humano, uma criatura da espécie que mais odiava, se apaixonara por uma criatura de mesma espécie daquelas que há muito o subjugaram.

Porém ela era diferente: era linda, compreensiva, doce e era a única pessoa que estava sempre ao seu lado, que o ajudara em todos os momentos difíceis, a única mulher que não tivera medo dele, que não se deixara intimidar pelo seu jeito esquivo e que tratara dele como se fosse sua mãe. Ela não se parecia em nada com aqueles malditos que tanto destruíram sua vida... Nem mesmo com os Youkais que o perseguiam e que tinha de destruir para se tornar mais forte... Ela não era como nenhum deles! Ela era apenas a pessoa que estava sempre ali o ajudando e que arriscava sua vida por ele sem qualquer motivo.

Tendo consciência desse amor, conseguiu se tornar mais forte. Compreendendo que queria estar pra sempre junto daquela humana, conseguiu forças para continuar lutando contra tudo e todos que entrassem em seu caminho. Desejava apenas que não demorasse muito para poder deixar aquele lugar, porque senão seu organismo não seria capaz de agüentar, por mais forte que ele fosse, e acabaria tendo de deixar tudo aquilo para trás.

Numa luxuosa sala, o rei de Miko se encontrava sozinho, raciocinando sobre quem poderia ser a mulher disfarçada que o atacara. Sabia que conhecia aquela voz, alguma coisa no andar e no jeito dela lhe era familiar... Ficou pensando consigo mesmo e começou a subir as escadas quando foi abordado por uma criança:

- Papai... – Ele virou-se, olhando friamente para a filha mais jovem – Você pode brincar comigo?

- Ora, cadê a sua irmã?! Por que ela não está aqui brincando com você?

- A Kikyou não brinca mais comigo. Aliás, ela ta muito estranha – Começou a falar a menina, parecendo irritada – Quando não ta no quarto olhando pro nada, ela desaparece durante um tempão e só volta bem mais tarde!

- É mesmo? – Ele perguntou muito interessado... Talvez fosse apenas coincidência, mas talvez não – Tudo bem, Kaede, mas ainda assim eu não posso brincar com você. Porque não vai reclamar com ela? – Replicou, em seu tom habitual, ignorando-a e seguindo para sua sala, aonde poria os seus pensamentos em ordem.

Nesse mesmo instante, a moça, que antes estava em seu quarto, deitada na cama, perdeu a paciência e vestiu-se com o manto negro, partindo a passos velozes para as masmorras. Tinha um mau pressentimento. Estava com medo, muito medo de encontrá-lo morto. Rezava para que fosse apenas uma peça que sua mente lhe estava pregando. Então prosseguiu, amedrontada, indo até a cela dele. Nada estava muito diferente. Porém, para sua alegria, os olhos dourados dele estavam entreabertos e agora voltados para ela, que entrou feliz por ver que estava vivo e que tudo aquilo que sentira fora apenas por causa do medo que a perseguia.

- InuYasha. – Ela se ajoelhou diante dele, acariciando seu rosto, o que fez com que ele fechasse os olhos, gostando do agrado – Eu estava tão preocupada com você. Como está se sentindo?

- Melhor... Por que você está aqui comigo. – Ele balbuciou, entreabrindo os olhos – Quando eu te vi, eu pensei... Que estava delirando de novo...

- Está tendo delírios? – Ele fez que sim, fraco – É porque a febre quase não cede. Eu estou preocupada, não sei se você vai ficar bom disso tão cedo. Não tem mais como você estar envenenado pelo meu pai, então eu acho que só pode ser infecção dos ferimentos... Eu andei lendo um pouco sobre isso, mas não tenho muito acesso a esses livros.

- Pára de se preocupar com bobagem... Eu estou bem. – Ele repetiu essa mesma frase, que saia de seus lábios todas as vezes que Kikyou o procurava. Ela não respondeu de imediato. Antes de fazê-lo tocou sua testa com uma das mãos, sentindo como estava quente, e com a outra agarrou sua mão, sentindo o forte tremor.

- Tudo bem, InuYasha... Não precisa esconder isso de mim. Eu sei que está muito doente. Por favor, não minta mais pra mim. Você vai ficar bom, eu sei disso. Não quero que fique com medo. – Sua resposta não passava de um murmúrio, próximo a suas orelhas caninas e ele sentiu um calafrio, sentindo-a tão perto de si e falando com uma voz tão doce.

- Kikyou...

- Fique quieto um pouco. – Ela disse, colocando uma compressa fria em sua testa. Não notara o efeito que seu ato ou que sua aproximação tiveram sobre ele. Nem mesmo notara o quão enfeitiçado e entorpecido ele se tornara ao tê-la tão próxima de si – Você precisa ficar bom logo, para sair daqui. Esse lugar está cada vez mais horrível. Essa coisa no seu pé – Ela disse, olhando para a bola de ferro, não tão chamativa quanto as algemas que prendiam suas mãos, mas igualmente fatigante - e essa algemas devem pesar demais.

- Eu já estou acostumado. – Ele disse tranquilamente. Sentia-se melhor na sua presença. Até a dor diminuía um pouco.

- Eu vou ter que ir embora. – Ela disse, apressada – Mas eu quero voltar ainda hoje. Provavelmente depois do jantar. O mais cedo que eu puder, tudo bem? Você acha que pode esperar por mim? – Os dois compreendiam do que ela falava. Ela pedia que ele sobrevivesse até o momento em que se reencontrariam. Sentia muito medo longe dele, não sabia pelo que ele estava passando e sabia que seu pai podia ficar louco e vir a matá-lo a qualquer momento.

- Claro. – Ele respondeu, simplesmente, fechando novamente os olhos amarelos, o corpo recostado contra a parede – Sayounara... Kikyou...

- Sayounara, InuYasha – Ela replicou, partindo sem mais nenhuma palavra. Se olhasse para seu rosto mais uma vez não seria capaz de partir. E sabia que não podia ficar nem mais um segundo.

Os passos acelerados dela foram ouvidos de dentro do aposento do rei, embora ele nem mesmo soubesse de quem se tratava. Em sua mente rebatia somente uma questão: Porque Kikyou estava ausente? Porque Kaede estava se queixando da falta dela, se nunca a vira faltar a nenhum compromisso ou mesmo passear pelos terrenos vastos? Pensando claramente, ele mal via Kikyou ultimamente... Foi relembrando da voz e das palavras que ouvira naquele dia é que começou a montar o quebra-cabeça, peça por peça...

"_Eu luto pela integridade desse reino, e, principalmente, do seu chefe. Quero que lutemos em métodos justos... Ou o senhor considera isso justo? Pisando numa criatura que está no chão, amarrada; tratando um homem que fala nosso idioma pior do que um animal criado pra virar comida... É essa sua idéia de justiça? Não pode o senhor conversar educadamente com ele, ou mesmo, matá-lo de uma forma honrada, sem ficar torturando-o dessa forma?"_

Relacionou as palavras que a mulher recitara naquele dia com as de sua filha, dias antes, ao tentar defender o Youkai para ele...

"_Além de tudo, isso é ridículo! Aquelas masmorras estão vazias há como o senhor mesmo me disse, cinqüenta anos! Não tem guardas lá, ele vai morrer de fome! Vocês poderiam matá-lo logo de uma vez, então! [...] Pai, eu acredito em várias coisas. Eu sou contra a tortura de qualquer tipo, em qualquer criatura... Se o senhor, que eu sempre admirei faz isso, então nunca foi como eu pensava. Pai, você está diferente! Porque eu nunca pensei que veria o senhor descer tão baixo. Confesso que depois de tudo o que aprendi com o senhor e o quanto eu o admirei, sinto-me decepcionada ao ver essa coisa ridícula que você se tornou. Eu te amava, mas é tão estranho... Após te ouvir começo a sentir que me enganei durante todos esses anos."_

Sim, começava a fazer sentido! Ela falava das mesmas coisas... Sua voz, serena e severa a um só tempo... Aquele andar delicado... Até mesmo o pequeno brilho que vira sair da flecha... Era ela! Era Kikyou a traidora, não tinha mais dúvida alguma... Não sabia aonde ela aprendera a manejar tão bem o arco, mas não havia mais dúvidas em sua mente... Era aquela criança mimada que defendia os monstros, contra os quais lutava...

Sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, sentando-se numa cadeira. Algo dentro de si, uma dorzinha no fundo de seu peito lhe repetia que ele amava aquela menina, que ele a criara; que ela era tudo para ele... Que tudo aquilo estava errado. Porém a escuridão que agora controlava seus atos o fazia sentir dor, o fazia esquecer do amor que sentia pela menina. Esse era um dos raros momentos em que o antigo rei de Miko, o homem benevolente vencia o domínio exercido sobre ele e clamava para que não matassem sua filha... Tal qual no momento em que ela passara a odiá-lo. Mas a realidade era cruel e nada o libertaria daquele que agora o comandava.

E era esse que agora corrompia seu peito. Só conseguia pensar que se vingaria da garota que profanara seu nome e seu reino. Aquela criatura vil que fora capaz de atingi-lo com uma flecha apenas para defender o monstro que estava em seu calabouço. Mas ele a pegaria e a humilharia publicamente... Ele a mataria na frente de todos, como castigo para os crimes que ela cometera! Mas antes tinha de montar uma armadilha para pegá-la. Destronaria aquela garota que pensava que podia defender o inimigo e se safar ainda naquele dia. E o faria ele mesmo!

Sem desconfiar da descoberta do pai, Kikyou encontrara a menina Kaede sentada no mesmo lugar, agora sentando ao lado da menina, tocando-lhe a cabeça. Ela desviou, irritada. Sem dúvida estava ofendida com alguma coisa, a mais velha pensou, dizendo, preocupada com toda aquela raiva:

- Kaede-chan... O que houve?

- O que houve?! Ora, nem você nem o papai querem mais brincar comigo! Você passa o dia todo desaparecida com o seu segredo que ninguém sabe o que é! E eu fico aqui sozinha! – Havia lágrimas em seus olhos – E quando eu peço pro papai brincar comigo ele só quer saber por que você não está brincando comigo. Ele só quer saber aonde você anda! Eu to cansada disso!

- Kaede... Meu amor, não é isso! Vem cá... – A abraçou, docemente. A menina começou a chorar, nervosa – Eu te juro que meu objetivo é bem nobre. Eu não quero te contar, amor, pra você não ficar em perigo também! Mas se você está tão triste assim, eu prometo que te conto tudo. E quanto ao papai... Ele está me tratando muito mal também. Eu não sei o que houve, mas ele não é o mesmo de antes, tudo bem?

- T-Ta... Oneesan... Eu disse ao papai que... Que você anda sumindo muito... Me desculpa eu... Eu não fiz por mal. – Ela disse, abraçando a irmã.

- Tudo bem, querida... Olha, vai lavar o rosto e depois me encontra no meu quarto, tudo bem? Eu vou contar tudo para você. – Ela fez que sim, se levantando e saindo, rapidamente.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu aposento, a sacerdotisa estava pensando se seu pai já não havia descoberto. Torcia para que as palavras que a pequena falara não tivessem qualquer significado para o monarca, mas agora o medo se apossara dela. Respirava fundo e assumia que esse era um risco, que, ela sabia desde o começo, existia. Porém não esperava que a menina fosse cometer um ato tão estúpido! Talvez devesse ter contado toda a verdade para ela... Mas agora teria que arcar com as conseqüências, se é que haveria alguma.

Estava sentada na cama, observando o quarto. Ouviu a menina bater e entrar. Ela fechou a porta atrás da criança, trancando-a. Segurou as mãos da irmã mais nova, olhando-a nos olhos, preocupada com o risco do que fazia:

- Kaede, minha irmã, você precisa jurar para mim que nunca vai falar uma palavra disso para ninguém... Você jura? – Ela fez que sim, com medo – O que eu vou-te dizer é um segredo muito perigoso, que eu nunca contaria para ninguém, mas vou te contar só porque você quer muito! Se você falar qualquer coisa, eu posso acabar... Sendo morta. – Ela completou, com dificuldade e menina manteve-se quieta, com os olhos arregalados de medo. – Lembra que eu te falei que o papai trouxe um Youkai aqui pro calabouço? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Tudo era falado bem baixinho – O que eu não te contei é que eu fui vê-lo... E fiquei com muita pena do que o papai estava fazendo com ele, por isso acabei dando comida para ele. Ele estava muito machucado...

- Mas Youkais não são monstros maus, oneesan?! – Ela indagou, amedrontada.

- Não, querida. Esse não é um monstro, e muito menos mau. Ele é um meio humano... Mas papai não sabe disso. – Fez uma pausa, sem saber como abreviar o assunto – Olha, ele está muito doente e eu tenho ido ao calabouço cuidar dele. Só que o papai não pode saber disso. Ele está torturando o... O InuYasha... – Ela revelou seu nome, receosa – Para saber alguma coisa dos Youkais. Mas eu não quero que ele faça o InuYasha sofrer mais. Eu quero ajudá-lo a fugir, Kaede-chan.

- Mas... Por que o papai está maltratando ele se ele não é mau?- Ela indagou, curiosa.

- Querida, eu realmente não sei. Mas eu tenho medo que o papai o mate. E acho que ele já desconfia que seja eu que estou ajudando o InuYasha. Então, por favor, não fala nada pra ninguém. E eu quero te pedir mais uma coisa. – Ela fez que sim, receosa – Se eu... Se eu sumir e não puder mais voltar eu quero que acredite em mim. - Parecia difícil para ela dizer aquilo e a menina já tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Mesmo se eu estiver longe, mesmo se me matarem... Eu quero que você acredite em mim. Saiba que eu sempre amei você e tudo o que eu estou fazendo é porque é o certo a se fazer. Mesmo longe eu vou ficar sempre junto com você, Kaede. Eu te prometo. Você é a única pessoa que sabe do meu segredo, a única que conhece essa história. Eu confio em você, imooto. – Ela abraçou a menina.

- Não fala isso, Kikyou-sama! – Ela disse, chorando, e abraçando a irmã mais velha – Você não vai embora! Você vai ficar aqui comigo! Por favor, eu não quero ficar sozinha! – Estava chorando de novo, abraçada à irmã.

- Você precisa ser forte, querida! – Ela disse, abraçando a menina – Você está crescendo. Vai ser uma linda mulher... Eu sei que você vai ficar bem. – Ela sorriu, soltando a menina. – Vamos botar um sorriso nesse rostinho, ta bem? E não esquece de não contar nada pro papai, certo? – Ela disse, calmamente, recebendo um aceno positivo da menina que esfregava os olhos, limpando as lágrimas que ela derramara.

Não disseram mais nenhuma palavra. A menina olhou mais uma vez para a mulher que era a inspiração para sua vida. Era bonita e sempre tão boa... Era, para ela, perfeita e não sabia o que dizer a ela. Apenas olhou-a amavelmente e ela pareceu compreender, acenando com a cabeça. A menina temia perdê-la. Mas ela tinha que ser forte. Do momento que decidira saber sobre seu segredo, tinha que ser forte como a irmã mais velha e seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela olhou-a não como criança, mas como a jovem que começava a nascer dentro dela e retirou-se, quieta, jurando a si mesma que nunca diria coisa alguma sobre aquilo. Nunca prejudicaria Kikyou, porque a amava como uma mãe.

Orgulhosa da irmãzinha, Kikyou deitou-se na cama, totalmente esgotada física e mentalmente. Era bom saber que mais alguém sabia de seu segredo... Se nunca mais voltasse, alguém devia saber o por quê... Começava a pensar seriamente nisso. Pensava no caso de ser morta, ou de não poder jamais retornar para aquele castelo... Temia nunca mais ver a irmã. Rezava para que ela tivesse uma vida feliz, para que não sofresse tanto quanto a irmã sofria agora.

Começou a pensar de forma definitiva. Algo em seu coração descompassado lhe dava o mau presságio de que tinha pouco tempo. Começou a pensar, com mais força do que nunca, numa forma de fugir daquele calabouço. Primeiro tinha que conseguir soltar as algemas e a bola de ferro de InuYasha... Sendo assim ele teria uma mobilidade bem maior e isso facilitaria muito na fuga. Talvez a única forma de ajudá-lo a fugir seria usar a si mesma de escudo. Se seu pai não estivesse completamente louco. Se algo dentro dele ainda a amasse... Mas não podia contar com isso! Apesar disso, talvez valesse o risco...

Passou o resto do seu momento de lazer pensando sobre isso. Era a única maneira de fugir dali. Eles teriam de atravessar todo o castelo até alguma saída... Seria essa a maneira mais segura, embora talvez ela pudesse acabar morrendo. Mas não sentia mais tanto medo. Só queria saber que ele ficaria bem... No momento só pensava na segurança do meio youkai. Temia apenas que o pai que tanto respeitara acabasse por matá-la, acreditando numa louca traição, que todos sabiam não existir. Se pelo menos conhecessem InuYasha, saberiam que nenhuma das acusações eram reais... Saberiam que existiam Youkais bons. Mas jamais poderia convencê-los disso.

Quando se sentou para jantar seu pai não estava na mesa. Quando perguntou ao mordomo o que acontecera ele lhe disse que seu pai estava indisposto, então decidira ficar em seus aposentos em repouso. Agradeceu, intimamente, por isso. Talvez não corresse nenhum perigo hoje. Poderia passar quanto tempo quisesse com o prisioneiro que seu pai não viria atormentá-la. Estaria descansando em seu quarto, recuperando-se da indisposição que, provavelmente, não passava de uma dor de cabeça.

Depois de jantar foi direto para seu quarto. Pegou seu arco e flechas, escondendo-o dentro do manto. Seria hoje. Já pensara bastante sobre o assunto. Pretendia libertá-lo hoje... Não poderia esperar nem mais um minuto de agonia. Não se deu ao trabalho de retirar o belo vestido branco que usava. Apenas colocou o quimono que normalmente usava também escondido e um pouco de comida. Tinha de entrar rápido no calabouço. Precisava vê-lo.

Seus passos ecoaram pelo lugar fechado. Ele estava deitado no chão, adormecido, bastante encolhido provavelmente graças ao frio. Ela abriu o cárcere, ajoelhando ao lado do amado. O que diria a ele? Será que ele conseguiria fugir mesmo doente? – Essas perguntas a afligiam, mas ela sabia que tira-lo dali o mais rápido possível era o que mais queria em sua vida.

Observou-o dormir. Parecia um anjo e ela acariciou os longos cabelos prateados, cobrindo-o com seu manto negro. Não tinha coragem de desperta-lo... Não naquele momento, essa poderia ser a última vez que o veria... Se ele fosse embora... Ou se o rei acabasse por matá-la. Observou seu sono tranqüilo, sentindo o começo de um sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

- Kikyou...? – Ele murmurou, ainda com os olhos fechados, embora as orelhas tivessem se movido um pouco.

- Me perdoe, eu te acordei?

- Não se preocupe. – Ele replicou, entreabrindo os olhos enquanto se sentava ao lado dela, observando a expressão séria em seu rosto – Que cara é essa, Kikyou?

- Eu preciso conversar com você, InuYasha. Quero que me diga a verdade. – Ele sustentou seu olhar – Eu andei pensando muito sobre como te tirar daqui. Mas antes eu preciso saber se você está bem o suficiente para fugir... Se você vai conseguir correr e fugir sem que te peguem de novo... Acha possível?

- Acho... Eu sei que ainda não me recuperei, mas... Acredito que consiga fugir. – Estava falando sério e ela se sentiu feliz ao constatar isso. No fundo ele sabia da mesma coisa que ela. Sabia que se falhassem ele acabaria morto.

- Certo. Então primeiro eu vou ter que me livrar das correntes – Ela disse, pegando uma de suas flechas. Conhecia seu poder de miko e sabia que tinha dentro de si uma forte energia purificadora, que, sem dúvida, poderia quebrar aquelas correntes.

- Feh! Acha que vai me soltar com isso?! – Estava duvidando dela, como sempre, mas ela não se deixou abalar. Concentrou todo o seu poder na mão que segurava a flecha, quebrando as correntes que prendiam suas mãos e depois o separando da bola de ferro – N-Nani? – Ele estava surpreso. A princesa tinha realmente poderes! Ela o observou, vitoriosamente.

- Está vendo? Agora vamos ao plano. – Ela disse, olhando-o nos olhos – Nós vamos sair daqui normalmente, não tem guardas aqui na porta. Passaremos rápido pela multidão. Se nos pegarem, eu te defenderei do meu pai. Se isso acontecer, fuja. Ele não vai ser capaz de me matar.

- Kikyou, mas... Isso é perigoso. Ele pode te matar, ele é louco! – Os olhos dourados estavam repletos de preocupação. Estava muito próximo dela, e sentia o coração bater com mais força. Talvez fosse a última vez que a veria. Não podia deixá-la sozinha lá, correndo todo esse risco – Kikyou, fuja comigo! E não posso deixar aquele maldito te matar!

- Eu não posso... – Havia muita tristeza em sua voz. Sacudiu negativamente a cabeça – Eu tenho que continuar aqui e zelar pelo reino. Não posso abandonar tudo isso... Eu vou sentir sua falta, InuYasha.

- Kikyou... Eu... – Ela olhava para o chão, tristemente, sem coragem para olhar nos olhos do amado e dizer que não podiam ficar juntos. Seu coração gritava para que ela o ouvisse e vivesse ao lado dele. Mas não podia, tentava se convencer de que viveria sem ele. – Kikyou! – Ele repetiu o nome dela, mais uma vez, o que a fez erguer a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ela desconfiava que ele pudesse ouvi-lo – Eu não quero te deixar eu... Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você... Eu te amo...

Foi apenas um murmúrio, as últimas palavras que ele foi capaz de dizer antes de beijá-la, primeiro docemente. Ela nunca havia beijado ninguém. Não sabia como era a sensação... E ele se surpreendia ainda mais que ela. Seu sangue estava quente. Parecia que não era mais ele quem mandava em seu corpo. Apenas sentia a si mesmo beijando-a vorazmente, como se ela fosse tudo o que tinha na vida. E ela correspondia, abraçando-o e passando a mão por seus cabelos. Não sabia o que sentia naquele momento. Só sabia que não podia mais viver sem aquilo. Não seria capaz de viver sem ele.

- Eu também... – Ela murmurou, separando-se dele e sentindo as lágrimas presas nos olhos – Mas eu...

Não pôde continuar. Ele voltava a beijá-la, urgentemente. Não conseguia controlar-se. Sentia o desejo tomar conta de seu corpo, abrindo os botões de seu vestido. Ela não foi capaz de impedi-lo. Sentia a mesma necessidade que ele, embora temesse ser descoberta. Ele já estava em um botão no meio das costas dela quando ouviu algo se aproximar. Era tarde demais. A confusão e êxtase em sua mente não o deixaram sentir a aproximação do homem que agora estava parado diante deles, com um maligno sorriso no rosto.

- Ora, Ora! O que temos aqui! VEJAM SENHORES! VEJAM A NOSSA TRAIDORA! A doce menina, que criei com tanto carinho. Vejam no que ela se transformou! Numa nojenta, uma imunda, uma amante de Youkais! - Seu tom acusador era terrível e a moça sentia vergonha. Olhava em seus olhos, acuada. Seu vestido escorregava e ela o levantava, desconcertada. Não sabia o que dizer. Nunca se vira em uma situação tão embaraçosa. O silêncio do amado também a deixava com medo – Ora, pare de tentar se proteger! Porque esconde seus seios, hum? Qual o medo de mostrá-los, hein, sua vagabunda?! Quantas vezes você se deu para esse Youkai? FALA, SUA VAGABUNDA! Quantas pessoas já não viram isso que você tanto tenta esconder?!

- NÃO FALA ASSIM COM ELA! – Explodiu o Hanyou, levantando-se e pegando-o pela camisa, sacudindo-o com violência – VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE TRATAR A KIKYOU DESSE JEITO, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? EU VOU TE MATAR, MALDITO! – Estava com as garras encostadas no pescoço do homem, iria matá-lo naquele exato instante.

- INUYASHA, CUIDADO! – Gritou Kikyou, vendo um homem lançar uma flecha, que o atingiu, em cheio, no meio das costas. Ele caiu de joelhos e a mulher correu até ele, apesar do medo e da vergonha. Não deixaria que o matassem. Tudo o que dissessem era inútil. Ela o amava, muito mais do que aquele monstro que agora a acusava – Você está bem? – Ele fez que sim, levantando-se, devagar. Com certeza sentia dor. A flecha provavelmente era purificada, como a maioria das que os soldados usavam – Já basta meu pai! Você já sabe de tudo! Agora vai fazer o quê? Vai me matar diante de todos? Me queimar numa fogueira como faziam às bruxas? Vai me confinar nesse calabouço assim como fez com esse inocente?

- Cale-se! Eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra dessa sua boca imunda! Eu ia dar esse reino para você. Você era aquela que ia me suceder! E eu te encontro aqui, se prostituindo com um prisioneiro, um Youkai que não merecia nem mesmo nunca ter visto seu rosto! Você manchou nosso nome, Kikyou! Você maculou nossa família. Você nos marcou por estar com essa criatura, que nem mesmo é humana!

- Eu _amo_ o InuYasha, pai! Você não vai me impedir de ficar junto com ele! Nada do que diga vai mudar meu pensamento! – Fez uma pausa, os olhos fixos no homem que nos últimos tempos lhe causara tanto desgosto - Eu te amei muito, meu pai, mas agora eu tenho nojo de você! E eu direi isso quantas vezes forem precisas, para quantas pessoas quiserem ouvir!

- Eu não vou admitir – Ele se aproximou da primogênita, os olhos flamejando de ódio. Nunca pensara que a encontraria nos braços do Youkai. Tinha certeza de que ela era a traidora, mas nunca pensaria que era também amante dele – EU NÃO VOU ADMITIR QUE FALE ESSAS COISAS! – Deu um tapa em seu rosto, com força. Ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, lágrimas de puro ódio, de asco pelo fato de ter sido capaz de amar e respeitar aquele homem.

Não houve tempo para que ela dissesse nada. Quando foi capaz de reagir, InuYasha já havia dado um forte soco na cara de seu agressor, que o fez cair no chão, enquanto os soldados vinham em sua direção, sem saber se atacavam o Youkai ou se defendiam o senhor. A moça apressou-se até o amado, parando na frente dele, para que os guardas não atirassem.

- IDIOTAS! CHAMEM REFORÇOS! O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO?!- Berrou o homem, desesperado. Levantou-se, olhando nos olhos do agressor – Seu maldito! Como ousou fazer mal à minha filha?!

- Pare pai! Não queremos te machucar! Pare! – Ela pediu nervosa. Nunca estivera em pior situação. – InuYasha! InuYasha, querido, vamos embora antes que os reforços venham! Agora! Vamos!

- Suba! – Ele disse, ajoelhando-se, obedecendo à ordem da amada e ignorando o homem que queria revidar, mas não tinha nenhuma arma. A moça subiu em suas costas, obedecendo-o, porém sentiu o pai segurar seu braço, com força.

- _Me larga_! – Ela tinha um olhar irado, quase flamejante – Pai, eu estou falando sério!

- Eu não vou te deixar fugir. Eu vou te matar, na frente de todos, para recuperar a honra do meu nome! Você nos destruiu, sua puta, e eu não vou te perdoar por isso!

- Feh! Só passando por cima do meu cadáver! – O hanyou replicou, agarrando o pescoço do homem com tamanha velocidade que a filha não foi nem mesmo capaz de ver o movimento – Eu vou quebrar seu pescoço por tratar a Kikyou desse jeito!

- InuYasha, não temos tempo para isso! Vamos! – Ela pediu, apressada. Não estava pronta pra vê-lo matar seu pai. Um dia ela o amara... E não suportaria a idéia de vê-lo morrer, não nas mãos daquele que a defendia – Vamos fugir!

Dessa vez ele nem mesmo pediu, apenas ajoelhou a sua frente. Ela subiu rápido, sendo carregada por ele. Sua velocidade era incrível. Ele passou abrindo as portas apenas com chutes, correndo por entre os humanos que apontavam e olhavam perplexos para a princesa sendo levada pelo Youkai. Naquele momento ela não sentia mais medo nem vergonha. Confiava inteiramente em InuYasha e sabia que, de alguma forma, tudo aquilo acabaria bem.

Os reforços chegaram e tiveram que desviar das flechas, todas mirando o Youkai que a carregava. Ela sentiu medo ao notar que o braço dele sangrava, com mais um objeto fincado em seu corpo. Ela não podia ver seu rosto. Não sabia se ele sentia dor ou não. Ela apertou-lhe o ombro com mais força enquanto ele seguia, sendo guiado pelo faro, para a saída daquele lugar horrível.

Ela segurou com força o arco e flechas, que, tirando o quimono, fora a única coisa que ela conseguira carregar consigo na fuga. Pegou uma flecha, mirando-a em direção do homem que comandava a tropa que os atacava. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao fazê-lo, mas atirou uma flecha nele, que o atingiu em cheio, ao que lhe parecia. Guardou o resto para o caso de necessitar. Sabia que o risco diminuiria, já que os homens de seu pai não estavam tão acostumados a lutar assim e frequentemente se enrolavam, acabando desesperados e sem saber o que fazer.

- InuYasha, está tudo bem? – Ele soltou uma exclamação de dor, indo para o chão. Já estavam bem perto de sair – O que houve? InuYasha!

- Maldição – Ele murmurou e ela desceu, mesmo que preocupada com a aproximação dos soldados. Havia uma adaga fincada no seu estômago – Suba! A gente tem que continuar! – Ele falou, com a voz esganiçada. Ela notou a dor que ele sentia naquele momento, sem saber o que fazer.

- Mas você está muito ferido...

- VOCÊ QUER MORRER AQUI?! – Ele se irritou, apressando-a – Vamos!

Ela obedeceu, sem argumentos, novamente subindo nele. Notou que sua velocidade diminuíra, mas ele já alcançava a porta quando mais uma flecha veio em sua direção, mas a moça não pôde ver se o atingiu. Dessa vez ele não emitiu nenhum som. Eles alcançaram a porta do castelo, passando por todos os jardins, desviando de cada vez mais flechas. Ela temia por ele. Ainda não havia sido atingida por nada, mas seu amado estava sangrando bastante.

Chegaram nos altos portões que os levariam direto para fora dos terrenos do castelo de Miko. O hanyou olhou para trás, dando-se conta de que não tinha para onde recuar.

- KIKYOU, SEGURA FIRME! – Não pensou nem mais um segundo no assunto. Deu um salto, agarrando-se ao muro do castelo. Escalou um pouco, com grande dificuldade graças aos ferimentos, mas conseguiu apoiar os pés na parede e dar outro salto, caindo de pé do outro lado do muro. Ainda congelada pela velocidade com que tudo aquilo acontecera, Kikyou afrouxou um pouco o aperto em seus ombros e ele tornou a correr, seguindo em direção a uma floresta, a qual a humana não conhecia. Porém InuYasha não parecia estar nem um pouco perdido. Seguia decididamente, até encontrar um local que parecesse seguro. Já haviam se embrenhado bastante na floresta quando ele parou, olhando ao redor. Kikyou sentiu que ele oscilava um pouco, perguntando, nervosa:

- InuYasha... Está tudo certo?

- Vamos parar por aqui. Acho que não vão nos encontrar. – Ele se ajoelhou, deixando-a sair de cima de suas costas.

- Conseguimos escapar, eu nem acredito. – Ela aliviou-se, descendo – Precisamos achar um abrigo e tratar desses ferimentos, está bem?

- Tudo bem... Nós... – Ele começou a se levantar, com a cabeça baixa, embora ela notasse que lhe faltava firmeza – Nós... – Repetiu, caindo de uma só vez. Ela se assustou, notando que havia perdido a consciência.

- INUYASHA! – Ajoelhou-se, nervosa – Droga, ele está fraco demais... Deve estar muito ferido... – Falava consigo mesma nervosamente – Ah, já sei! – Fez um enorme esforço, conseguindo arrastá-lo até uma árvore, o deixando encostado lá, a cabeça pendendo para o lado.

Começou retirando as flechas que foram fincadas por seu corpo. Admirava sua força... Não acreditava que mesmo tão ferido ele conseguira trazê-la até aquele lugar seguro. Era muito grata por isso. Por fim, com cuidado, retirou a adaga fincada em seu estômago, vendo o sangue jorrar do ferimento. Era bem grave. Não tinha como tratá-lo, nem mesmo conhecia aquele lugar.

- InuYasha! InuYasha! Acorde, InuYasha! – Foi bem difícil despertá-lo, mas no fim ela conseguiu, se sentindo mais calma – Você está muito ferido. Por favor, não se esforce. Esse ferimento no seu estômago parece bem grave. Está sentindo muita dor?

- Kikyou... – Ele murmurou, suando muito – Estou perdendo muito sangue... Você trouxe água? – Ela fez que não, preocupada – Espere. – Começou a farejar, sentindo o cheiro da substância – Precisamos... – Tentou se levantar, mas acabou soltando um gemido e levando uma das mãos ao ferimento.

- Você não pode levantar agora. Vai ficar bem ai sozinho se eu for procurar água?

- Mas... É perigoso...

- Mas você precisa de água. Sabe me dizer em que direção?

- Para a direita... Tome muito cuidado. – Ele se rendeu, sem energias. Pela primeira vez tivera que admitir que não tinha forças para prosseguir e a moça via nisso uma benção dos céus. Se tivesse que perder tempo discutindo talvez ele acabasse morrendo.

- Seja forte! – Ela pediu, apertando sua mão. Ele estava bem gelado.

Virou-se, partindo na direção que ele indicou. A água não estava muito longe dali, não demorou muito tempo até que ela a encontrasse. Não tendo como transportá-la, retirou as flechas da aljava, enchendo-a de água e carregando as flechas na mão, com dificuldade, voltando pelo mesmo caminho por onde veio.

- Está aqui. – Ela disse, ajoelhando-se diante dele. Ele entreabriu os olhos, ofegante, uma das mãos sobre o ferimento que ainda sangrava – Beba. – Ele fez que sim, entornando a água em seus lábios, avidamente. Bebeu bastante, embora não tenha bebido tudo e moveu a cabeça, perturbado pela dor – Querido, precisamos de um abrigo. Se chover ou ficar frio vai ser muito ruim para você. Acha que consegue procurar comigo?

- Eu não sei. – Ele replicou, fechando os olhos – Acho que preciso descansar um pouco primeiro... Está doendo demais. – Ela tocou sua testa, notando que estava febril. Sentiu muito medo. Não podia perdê-lo. Nem mesmo uma família ela podia mais ter. Até mesmo o pai ela perdera. Não tinha nem um lugar para chamar de lar.

- Tudo bem. Descanse, eu vou esperar. Mas eu te peço pra agüentar firme... InuYasha, agora você é tudo o que eu tenho... Eu não posso te perder. – Sentia muito medo, mas mantinha a voz calma, observando-o.

- Não se preocupa. – Foi a resposta, pegando sua mão, encarando-a – Acredita em mim! Eu vou ficar bem! Só me dá um tempo. Eu prometo que não vou te deixar sozinha.

- Descanse, InuYasha. Eu vou ficar aqui. – Ela sussurrou, acariciando seus cabelos e ele fechou os olhos, calmamente.

Ela o deixou dormir por bastante tempo. Parecia bem agitado, se movia muito e o ferimento ainda sangrava um pouco. Às vezes gemia, suando. A mulher nada podia fazer além de esperar que ele se sentisse melhor para procurarem um abrigo.

Olhou para cima, vendo a lua brilhando lá no céu. Olhando para as estrelas, pequenos pontos reluzentes naquela imensa vastidão, lembrou-se de como fazia a mesma coisa no dia em que seu pai contara para ela toda a história sobre os humanos e os youkais. Olhando para o homem que amava, adormecido, ela não conseguia pensar no porquê de toda aquela rivalidade entre as espécies. Não entendia o porquê de ser tão criminoso amar um Youkai... Não entendia o porquê de o fruto de um relacionamento entre um humano e um youkai não ter um lugar no mundo. Não entendia o porquê de odiarem tanto InuYasha. Não importava a qual dos reinos ele pertencia! Tampouco importava se ele era aceito ou não... Sabia que nascera para ele, e ele para ela. Nada mais tinha significado, nem mesmo as palavras de seu pai importavam.

Lembrou-se da irmã, olhando para o céu estrelado. Nunca mais poderia voltar para ver a pequena que criara com tamanho apreço. Aquela que sabia da verdade, a única que era capaz de entender que tudo o que fizera era por que era o certo a se fazer. Kaede... Aquela menina cresceria e um dia seria mais bonita que a mãe... E ainda mais generosa que ela, pensava a irmã mais velha, relembrando a mulher que lhe dera a luz. Sua mãe era uma mulher muito generosa e doce, sorridente como a filha mais velha jamais fora, e fazia todos sorrirem ao entrar numa sala. Ela tinha uma luz, tinha algo especial que a fazia se destacar dentre as outras mulheres. Talvez por isso seu pai tivesse casado com ela.

Fechou os olhos, sem querer pensar no pai. Não, não pensaria nele, definitivamente. Tinha que se concentrar em cuidar de seu amado, para que ele se recuperasse e então... O que ela faria? Ainda não sabia. Mas por enquanto iria se focar na recuperação dele. E foi com isso em mente é que se levantou, observando que ele dormia, embora estivesse um pouco agitado. Olhou mais uma vez para o céu, cada vez mais escuro e sentiu o vento frio que cortava seu corpo. Decidiu procurar alguns galhos para acender uma fogueira antes que ele acabasse pegando um resfriado.

Já um pouco longe do acampamento trocou aquele vestido pesado de princesa, sentindo muita dificuldade de se movimentar com ele. Vestiu o quimono branco que antes pertencera a sua mãe, que usara no momento em que conhecera o mestiço. Sentia-se bem mais livre vestindo-o. Amarrou os cabelos compridos com uma fita branca, que estava junto com o quimono. Sim, daquele jeito era bem melhor! Pegou um punhado de galhos, juntando ainda mais deles aos que carregava nos braços. Quando achou que a quantidade era suficiente retornou até o local aonde "acampavam", encontrando o amado ainda adormecido, recostado a árvore. Acariciou novamente as madeixas prateadas, sentindo-se a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por poder fazê-lo sempre que quisesse.

Empilhou os galhos e começou a tentar acender a fogueira, incessantemente. Não podia ser tão difícil. Sempre parecera tão simples! Mas no momento dava-se conta que nunca tivera de acender nada e que agora simplesmente não sabia como fazer aquilo pegar fogo. Mesmo se sentindo frustrada ela insistiu, até ser interrompida por uma voz masculina:

- Keh! Admite que não sabe fazer isso! – Zombava da cara dela, explicitamente. Seu olhar de superioridade a fazia sentir vontade de rir, mas ela não o fez.

- Você sabe?

- Mas é claro que sim! – Gabou-se.

- Será que você pode...? – Não completou a frase, pois ele sorria, arrotando a arrogância que tinha e a total confiança em suas habilidades. Ela ainda sentia vontade de rir, mas não o faria.

- É claro que sim! – Levantou-se, decidido, embora tivesse travado por um momento, provavelmente graças à dor. Notou a preocupação nos olhos dela e resmungou – Não me olha assim, Kikyou, eu estou ótimo! - E seguiu até o lado dela, ajoelhando-se e girando o galho, rapidamente – Você só precisa... – As garras dele quebraram o galho ao meio. O desconcerto dele a fez sorrir, desafiadoramente – E-esse galho era muito fino! – Pegou outro, o rosto um pouco ruborizado, conseguindo enfim acender a fogueira – Viu! Eu sei acender!

- Nem por um segundo eu duvidei de você, InuYasha. – Ela falou isso com tamanha serenidade e segurança que conseguiu desconcertá-lo mais uma vez. Claramente pouco à vontade, ele sentou, encostando-se à árvore que havia atrás deles – Eu não tive tempo de pegar a comida... Você acha que tem algo que possamos comer aqui nesse lugar?

- Acho que sim. Talvez eu possa farejar algo.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupa com isso agora. – Foi sua resposta, suave – Você me parece melhor... – Ela colocou a mão em sua testa – Ainda está com febre. Não quer mais um pouco de água? – Ele fez que não, olhando para o chão, seriamente – O que nós vamos fazer, InuYasha? Eu quero dizer... Onde vamos ficar?

- Não pensa nisso agora. – Sua voz se tornava suave. Estava bem perto dela, e erguera a cabeça, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela sentiu que aconteceria de novo, mas dessa vez estava preparada – Vamos ter tempo pra pensar nisso... Vem cá... – Abraçou-a junto a si, de leve, como se ela fosse uma jóia preciosa. Ela se aconchegou em seu peito, se sentindo segura, esquecendo de todo o resto – Minha Kikyou...

Seus lábios se uniram em mais um ósculo doce e apaixonado. Ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Não conseguia esquecer aquele momento interrompido pelo pai, que se tornara um enorme desastre, mas que ela tinha certeza que seria maravilhoso se não tivesse sido interrompido. Perguntava-se se o amado pretendia continuar aquilo nesse momento, mas não parecia ser essa sua intenção. O beijo agora era suave, sem todo aquele fervor do anterior. E ela gostou disso, afinal queria que ele ficasse bom mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. Sorriu para ele, olhando para o seu lindo rosto e acariciando-o. Agora ele lhe pertencia. Agora ela o tinha para sempre. Nada tinha temer. Jamais temeria nada em sua vida, disso estava certa.

- Descanse, amor. Você precisa ficar bom logo, está bem? – Acariciou seus cabelos e seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos, ainda abraçado a ela. – Isso, durma. Eu vou ficar aqui com você.

Sentiu que ele adormecera pouco tempo depois, notando que sua respiração se acalmara. Passou mais alguns minutos olhando para a fogueira que tiveram tanto trabalho para acender até cair no sono, nos braços do mestiço. Sentia-se cansada. Talvez sair daquele castelo tivesse sido emoção demais para apenas um dia. Talvez ela sentisse saudades... Mas talvez a partir desse dia ela pudesse finalmente ser uma mulher feliz... Apenas uma simples mulher e viver ao lado do seu amado para sempre.


	8. Capítulo 8: Afastamento

**Capítulo 8:**

**Afastamento**

O sol já estava alto quando ela despertou. Olhou ao redor, sentindo falta daqueles braços fortes que a seguraram durante toda a noite. Entorpecida de sono, levou bastante tempo até sentir medo, pensando no que podia ter acontecido a ele. Assustou-se mais ao notar que ele deixara seu quimono vermelho cobrindo-a... Meu Deus, ele estava muito ferido, ela não podia tê-lo deixado sozinho... Agora ele desaparecera... O que ela faria agora? Correria por ai procurando-o?

Levantou-se, nervosa, olhando ao redor com mais atenção. Ele não podia estar muito longe...

- Kikyou! – Ouviu sua voz, virando-se, esperançosa. Ele a olhava do alto de um galho, onde estava deitado – Você já acordou? Eu trouxe comida! – Desceu da árvore, surpreendentemente parecendo ótimo e entregou uma fruta para ela – É difícil encontrar alguma coisa por aqui. Parece que vamos ter que entrar muito na floresta pra achar alguma coisa e... Por que está olhando para mim desse jeito? – Estranhou ele ao notar o brilho de alívio em seu olhar, vidrado nele.

- Não é nada. Obrigada – observou a fruta – Mas o que é isso?

- Eu não sei. Mas a gente está com fome, e acontece que aqui a gente vai ter que se virar com o que temos, princesinha – Havia zombaria no seu tom de voz.

- Ok então... – Ela olhou para o alimento, retirando a casca e olhando para ele – E você? Não vai comer?

- Comi mais cedo. – Esquivou-se da pergunta, observando-a comer. Havia classe no seu modo de mastigar e mesmo no seu modo de segurar a fruta e aquilo de certa maneira o fascinava. Mesmo fora do castelo ela não perdera seu encanto.

- Hummm... Isso é muito bom – Ela comentou, sentando-se ao lado das cinzas do que fora a fogueira da noite que se passara – InuYasha, você me parece bem melhor... Seu corpo se recupera tão rápido assim?

- Claro! Eu já me sinto totalmente recuperado agora! – Gabou-se, ainda mais metido. Quanto mais se recuperava mais se tornava arrogante e ela achava isso apenas engraçado. Gostava dele, mesmo com essa postura cheia de si.

- Fico feliz em saber disso.

- Ei, Kikyou! Eu acho que a gente devia procurar um abrigo agora, enquanto está claro.

- Sim, eu concordo. – Ela se levantou e ele a seguiu, prontamente – Em que direção?

- Vamos para lá.

Indicou o caminho para a moça, subindo numa árvore e guiando-a, que ia por terra enquanto ele pulava por sobre as árvores. Achava fascinante a facilidade dele para saltar com precisão. Nunca o vira errar um salto... Talvez tivesse treinado muito para fazê-lo... Deu-se conta de que pouco sabia sobre seu passado. Mas, tranqüilizou-se, tinha muito tempo para descobrir.

Seguiram por um longo trecho, observando tudo o que havia ao redor. Continuaram até encontrar o rio de onde a miko antes havia pegado a água. Continuaram a seguir, procurando algum lugar mais protegido e acabaram por encontrar um velho casebre, bastante destruído, abandonado e vazio, com apenas alguns utensílios que lhes seriam bem úteis. Entreolharam-se, felizes pela descoberta. A cabana ficava bem próxima da água, mas a cobertura estava um pouco destruída. Teriam de consertá-la no caso de chover, mas agora tinham um cantinho aonde poderiam descansar e ficar seguros e em paz, finalmente.

Alojaram-se ali e Kikyou organizou o pouco espaço que tinham. Haviam alguns futons bastante destruídos, mas que seriam o suficiente para que eles pudessem ficar confortáveis. Ela organizou o máximo que foi possível enquanto InuYasha andava por aí, provavelmente em busca de comida ou qualquer outra coisa. Não estava preocupada agora, estava tranqüila de que ele havia melhorado consideravelmente e que ficaria bom em breve.

Já havia organizado tudo e reabastecido uma velha garrafa que encontrara com água. Estava começando a ficar tarde, provavelmente logo o sol se poria e começaria a escurecer. InuYasha ainda não retornara e isso a inquietava. Juntou alguns galhos para acender uma fogueira logo na frente da cabana, bebendo um bocado de água e sentando-se de frente para aquele amontoado de gravetos, aguardando pacientemente. Olhava para o céu, tão bonito, sentindo-se mais feliz do que nunca. Agora era livre e nada poderia tirar essa liberdade dela.

Respirou profundamente aquele ar, sentindo o vento mover seus cabelos. Era delicioso sentir aquele friozinho na barriga, aquele medo saudável do que viria pela frente... Qualquer coisa era incerta para ela, mas sentia-se bem mais feliz do que quando morava naquele castelo seguro e cheio de pessoas que a julgavam e mediam a cada momento... Passando todos os dias de sua vida fingindo ser perfeita e escondendo sua verdadeira personalidade e seus anseios... Queria continuar sendo livre daquele jeito... Jamais queria voltar a ser uma nobre. Já se resolvera... Jamais retornaria para o local que antes chamava de lar. Viveria em qualquer lugar no qual pudesse ver o céu todos os dias e ter uma vida tranqüila.

O sol já começava a se pôr quando InuYasha retornou, carregando consigo bastante frutas, mas apenas isso. Largou aqueles objetos no chão, sentando ao lado da amada, sem qualquer palavra. Pegou um graveto e mecanicamente acendeu a fogueira, observando o crepitar do fogo. Algo estava diferente. A mulher receou em perguntar, mas ele estava muito diferente do habitual. Não trocara uma palavra com ela. Estava em uma profunda introspecção, observando o crepitar da chama diante de si.

- Kikyou... – Ele disse, sem tirar os olhos daquele fogo que iluminava ainda mais a tarde alaranjada, adornada pelo belo sol poente – Eu só encontrei essas frutas... Podemos nos virar com isso?

- Sim é claro... – Fez uma pausa, observando a falta de reação dele – InuYasha, o que houve? Você está... Estranho. – Não sabia como definir aquilo, mas estava muito incomodada com o fato.

- Não é nada, eu só... Estou cansado. – Recostou-se numa árvore, agora olhando para o céu.

- Não me parece ser só isso. O que aconteceu? Você estava tão animado hoje de manhã... – Mantinha o tom de voz e o olhar, observando-o de maneira penetrante.

- Eu já te disse que não é nada! Só me deixa em paz! – Reclamou num tom de resmungo, com os braços cruzados. Ela sentiu ainda mais precaução... Porque ele assumira novamente uma postura defensiva com ela? Estava novamente se fazendo de forte por algum motivo. Ela queria saber qual, mas não fazia idéia.

- Está bem... Eu entendo... Vou deixar você em paz então. – A réplica foi simples e ela se levantou, deixando-o sozinho. Ele olhou-a por apenas um segundo, parecendo lamentar tê-la deixado ir embora. Porém não falou nenhuma palavra

Ela entrou na cabana, se deitando, calmamente. Preocupava-lhe seu silêncio. Temia que estivesse escondendo alguma coisa. Mas não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, ele era um adulto e ela não poderia tratá-lo como uma criança, mesmo que agisse feito uma. Tinha que deixar que viesse até ela para conversar. Até lá tinha que se manter da mesma forma.

Ficou rolando no colchão, sem saber o que fazer... Talvez devesse voltar para fora... Não sentia sono algum. Mas ficou lá por bastante tempo ainda, remoendo o que diria a ele quando o visse... Cansada de ficar sozinha, ela deixou a cabana outra vez, observando que já escurecera.

- InuYasha? – Ela chamou, procurando-o sem sucesso.

- Aqui, Kikyou! – Ele respondeu e ela olhou em sua direção se assustando.

- O que aconteceu? Você está... – O olhava, chocada, sem saber o que dizer.

- Sim, eu estou humano... É isso mesmo. – Replicou, com certa irritação na voz – Na primeira noite do mês, o dia que não tem lua eu me torno um humano inútil que não pode proteger nem a si mesmo! – Parecia revoltado. Olhava para o chão, deprimido.

- Não, InuYasha... Claro que não. Eu nunca tinha ouvido nada sobre essa perda de poderes, mas... Não precisava ficar tão nervoso por causa disso – Deu um meio sorriso, sentando ao lado dele, a mão sobre a sua – Era por isso que você estava agindo tão estranho? Não precisava ter medo de me contar.

- Feh! Eu não estava com medo! – Explodiu outra vez, cruzando os braços e olhando para a direção contrária – Eu só não queria te contar, só isso!

- Ta certo. – Ela replicou, olhando-o com doçura – Eu gosto de você de qualquer jeito. Eu não me importo com sua força... Também não me importo com a aparência.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Os corações novamente se aceleravam e saber daquilo havia acendido algo no coração dele, que a aninhou nos braços, unindo sua boca a dela, ainda com maior leveza do que da outra vez. Provavelmente pelo fato de estar humano controlava melhor sua força. Porém o beijo foi interrompido bruscamente. Ele se separou dela, embora ainda a abraçasse e recostou a cabeça na árvore, resfolegando.

- O que foi? Você está legal?

- Eu acho que... Com a perda dos poderes eu... Me sinto mal outra vez. – Olhou-a, parecendo calmo, o que a assustava – Kikyou... Eu quero que você tome muito cuidado... Se alguma coisa acontecer... Você vai ter que se virar sozinha... – Trincou os dentes, uma das mãos sobre o ferimento no estômago, fechando os olhos – Merda!

- Não se preocupa comigo agora, está bem? – Ela tentou tranqüiliza-lo, mesmo que voltasse a sentir medo. Ele não podia enfraquecer daquele jeito... Estava tão feliz por vê-lo melhor e agora tudo isso fora por água abaixo. – Posso ver? – Ele retirou a mão, deixando que ela retirasse o quimono vermelho e visse o outro, manchado de sangue. Levantou-o também, vendo o sangue novamente escorrendo, enquanto ele suava, ofegando – Está muito feio... Bebe um pouco de água, vai te fazer bem – Entornou o conteúdo em sua boca e ele bebeu. Depois ficou olhando pro céu sem lua, suando muito.

Ela ficou do lado dele, apoiando-o. Não havia o que ser feito. Rezava apenas para que ele voltasse ao normal assim que o dia raiasse. Não queria vê-lo sofrer tanto outra vez. Levou a mão a sua testa, sentindo a febre alta outra vez. Soltou os cabelos, pegando a fita branca e molhando-a na água que tinham, esfregando-a em seu rosto. Molhou-a novamente, deixando-a sobre sua testa. Ele apenas entreabriu os olhos, a fraqueza deixando-o abatido. Manteve o olhar sobre a moça que tanto o ajudava. Parecia grato. Isso lhe bastava, embora ela soubesse que ele nunca seria capaz de agradecer.

Passou toda a noite acordada cuidando dele. Não dormia nem por um segundo e quando ela lhe perguntou o porquê, ele apenas respondeu que não gostava de dormir quando estava humano. Ela compreendeu que sentia medo de ser atacado, apenas não compreendeu o porquê de ele ainda senti-lo quando ela estava por perto para protegê-lo.

Ela esperava o amanhecer, ansiosa. Ele estava sentindo muita dor, mas nada de realmente grave lhe acontecera e isso a alegrava muito. Começou a se preocupar ao ver que ele começara a tremer, fortemente, sem abrir os olhos. Pôs a mão em sua testa. Parecia mais fria. Provavelmente sua temperatura abaixava.

– Sua febre está cedendo, mas você está tremendo demais. – Ela acariciava seus cabelos quando ele começou a tossir, apertando sua mão – O que há? Está tudo bem? – Não houve resposta e ela sentiu o coração acelerar, vendo que ele tossia incessantemente, os olhos fixos no chão – Consegue falar? InuYasha?

Ele reagiu, apertando a mão dela. Ela aliviou-se, mas tornou a se preocupar no mesmo instante. Ele cuspiu um bocado de sangue no chão, sentindo muita tontura. Sentiu gosto do sangue em sua boca mais uma vez, eliminando-o pela segunda vez. Depois ficou arfando, pálido, a cabeça recostada no tronco da árvore, os olhos agora nublados fixos no céu. Sentia muita dor, mas se sentia calmo. Sentia-se feliz. Ficou observando a noite que tanto odiava, sob a névoa de seus olhos, que a viam embaçada. Não havia palavras no mundo para definir a sensação.

- Tudo bem... Fica calmo! Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer e tudo voltará ao normal, ta? – Ele baixou a cabeça, uma das mãos no braço, apertando-o – O que foi?

- Não é nada... Eu estou enfraquecendo... Kikyou... Acho que vou apagar... Por favor... Fica calma... – Ele murmurou com os olhos se fechando. Tombou para o lado e ela o agarrou, abraçando-o junto a si. Ficaria junto dele até que amanhecesse. Sem dúvida não faltava muito. Ela só precisava ter um pouquinho de paciência, só isso.

Ficou vendo o céu começar a clarear. Quando o sol apareceu no horizonte e o empíreo se tornara claro, ele pulsou em seus braços, trazendo de volta a coloração prateada de seus cabelos, as bonitas orelhas de cachorro, suas garras e caninos. Ela agradeceu aos céus, acariciando suas aurículas caninas que se moveram ao seu toque, o que a fez sorrir docemente. Ele abriu os olhos, observando a mulher que tanto o apoiara.

- Kikyou, eu... – Ruborizou, sem graça, sem saber como dizer – Eu... Você sabe...

- Eu sei. – Ela deu um meio sorriso – De nada, InuYasha.

Ele fechou os olhos, vendo que ela compreendera. E ela apenas acariciou-o mais uma vez, aguardando o momento em que finalmente ele se recuperaria e então... Então eles poderiam ficar em paz, sem perturbações, apenas um ao lado do outro compartilhando a recém-encontrada liberdade. Com isso em mente ela adormeceu, se sentindo também cansada após a noite tão agitada que os dois tiveram.

E os dias se passaram numa sucessão mais calma. InuYasha melhorava gradativamente. Eles buscavam frutas para comer e abasteciam a água e durante a noite acendiam fogueiras e ficavam vendo o fogo crepitar abraçados, ou mesmo se deitavam no chão, vendo o céu cheio de estrelas e iluminado por uma lua, sempre belíssima.

Foi numa noite iluminada por uma bela lua cheia que InuYasha começou a beija-la, logo depois de ficarem deitados olhando para as estrelas. Ela correspondeu, sentindo que o beijo se tornara novamente fervoroso. Não era mais um dos beijos suaves que trocavam todos os dias. Ele novamente sentia aquele fogo arder dentro de si. E ela o aceitava, de boa vontade, também começando a sentir aquele forte desejo que outrora sentira.

- Kikyou... – Ele murmurou, fazendo uma pausa, ofegante – Minha Kikyou... Eu quero te fazer minha de verdade...

- Eu também quero ser sua... – Ela murmurou, tornando a beijá-lo.

Sentia uma alegria percorrê-la. Ele finalmente retornara ao ponto de onde pararam ao serem interrompidos por seu pai. Dessa vez ela trajava o quimono branco de quando eles se conheceram. Ele desatou o laço de sua calça, começando a despi-la tal qual ela fazia com ele, retirando seu quimono com urgência, sentindo o corpo arder de paixão. Cada ponto de seu corpo que era tocado a fazia sentir uma coisa quente tomá-la, um ardor que jamais sentira em toda a sua vida e ela gemia, murmurando seu nome.

As carícias se intensificaram e a cada segundo eles sentiam como se seus corações fossem saltar para fora do peito. Ele era muito forte, mas não fora violento nem por um segundo. Havia uma doçura no modo de tocá-la, algo que parecia dizer que ela era preciosa, como uma jóia, e que se estilhaçaria se ele fosse violento. Tocando-a, ele se sentia como se fosse à loucura, apaixonado por cada curva de seu corpo, sentindo a mão dela passear por seu corpo, tomado pelo prazer de compartilhar tudo aquilo com ela, gozando de um sentimento que jamais fora capaz de sentir, que transcendia em muito a paixão física que sentira diversas vezes na vida: era especial e seu corpo respondia dessa forma, fazendo-o delirar com o prazer.

Eles tiveram uma noite tomada por aqueles deliciosos sentimentos e terminaram adormecidos, um nos braços do outro, sob o céu estrelado, tendo como únicas testemunhas a lua, as estrelas e a fogueira, que ainda crepitava, iluminando seus corpos nus, adormecidos e abraçados.

E os dias e noites que se sucederão prosseguiram em tamanha paz. Eles desfrutavam um da companhia do outro e se conheciam cada dia mais. InuYasha já falava um pouco mais do seu passado e Kikyou já se sentia completamente em paz. Nem mesmo a lembrança de seu pai era capaz de abalá-la, nem mesmo a saudade da irmã e a falta do luxo a faziam sentir, nem por um segundo, vontade de voltar para aquele lugar. Estava feliz ao lado do amado e poderia ficar ali para sempre.

Mas sabia que aquilo não seria tão simples. Sabia que chegaria o dia em que teriam que deixar o abrigo e partir para outro lugar. Todo o reino estava procurando por eles e em breve acabariam por encontrá-los. InuYasha nunca queria falar sobre o assunto, mas ela sabia que era porque ele não tinha perspectivas para o futuro. Sabia que no fundo da redoma de gelo que ele erguia em volta de si, dentro da qual escondia seus sentimentos humanos, ele sentia tanto medo quanto ela. Ele sabia o quão desamparado era e tinha consciência do risco que corria por não ter um lugar para morar.

O que ela não sabia era o pavor que ele tinha de ela acabar sofrendo por sua causa. Ela desconhecia os pesadelos que ele tinha, durante várias noites, que a envolviam sendo capturada e morta por ter fugido com ele. Ela não conhecia o seu sentimento de culpa por não poder lhe dar um lugar para morar, por não ser capaz de mantê-la segura. Sua mente o perseguia, com uma vozinha irritante insistindo que ele a colocara em tamanho risco e que se os capturassem ela morreria graças a ele.

E sim, esse dia chegou. Ela estava dentro do abrigo deles quando InuYasha apareceu, correndo, pegando-a pelo braço, nervoso:

- Kikyou! Kikyou, tem muitos humanos vindo para cá. Pegue seu arco, a comida e suas roupas e vamos embora daqui! AGORA!

- Certo. – Ela juntou as coisas, subindo nas costas dele. Sentia tanto medo quanto ele. Se fossem pegos acabariam os dois mortos nas mãos de seu pai.

Ele correu o mais rápido que podia, com a amada sobre suas costas. Não podia deixar que os pegassem. Não podia deixar que a tirassem dele! Morreria se tivesse que passar mais tempo sozinho... Pela primeira vez se sentia feliz e completo, não poderia permitir que a felicidade fosse arrancada dele. Tinha que protegê-la, custasse o que custasse... Ninguém tomaria aquela mulher dele!

Continuaram a rumar a esmo. InuYasha não conhecia aquele lugar e estava completamente perdido. Acabou encontrando o fim da floresta que lhe parecera infinita: uma enorme montanha que nem mesmo ele poderia escalar com facilidade. Olhou para cima, sem acreditar. Estavam encurralados. Não havia outra saída que não fosse derrotar todos os soldados e encontrar um outro esconderijo.

- Kikyou... Vamos ter que passar por eles!

- O quê?! Mas isso é loucura... Como vamos derrotar a todos?

- Eu não sei... – Ele replicou, correndo na direção do cheiro dos homens. Parou quando sentiu que estavam próximos. Com certeza, em breve, eles estariam ali – Kikyou, eu quero que você fuja... Encontre algum lugar para ficar. Não deixe que o seu pai te pegue, entendeu?

- Eu não vou te deixar lutar sozinho...

- Você não entende! Eu não posso deixar eles te matarem! Eu quero que vá embora. Eu prometo que te encontro... Vá! Eles estão se aproximando! São muitos_, faça o que eu estou dizendo_! – Havia desespero em sua voz, um medo que a mulher jamais sentira na voz confiante dele.

- Você vai mesmo me encontrar? Posso ficar te esperando? – Ela queria uma promessa. Talvez assim pudesse suportar a dor de deixá-lo sozinho, embora soubesse que ela seria um alvo fácil para os guerreiros de seu pai e que acabaria prejudicando-o ao invés de ajudar.

- Pode. – Ele respondeu, com urgência. – Eu vou voltar! Mas vá embora! Vá logo!

- Certo... – Ela replicou, sem saber por que exatamente o obedecia. Queria ficar e lutar, mas algo dentro de si lhe dizia que seria melhor assim.

Os homens se aproximavam cada vez mais. Vendo a mulher partir, InuYasha sentiu um alívio em seu peito. Ela estaria segura... E logo ele estaria com ela! Viu as tropas se aproximarem. Preparam-se para o combate, indagando onde estava a princesa. Ele simplesmente olhou-os, debochadamente, replicando que nunca teriam o que desejavam. Eles partiram para o combate e durante os vários minutos em que lutou contra o exército de humanos, manteve na sua mente a idéia de que voltaria para Kikyou... Não quebraria a promessa que fizera.

E mesmo a despeito da dor que as armas cortando-o lhe causavam, acabou por nocautear todos os inimigos, que terminaram no chão feridos. Não matou nenhum deles. Não gostava de matar humanos, nem mesmo esses, que lhe causaram tamanhos problemas.

- Youkai... – Um ferido chamou e ele se virou, defensivo – O rei mandou um recado... Disse para avisar a princesa que se não voltar, a menina Kaede morrerá... Disse que ela tem vinte e quatro horas.

Ele não respondeu, virando-se e deixando o campo de batalha. Tinha vários ferimentos por todo o corpo, mas estava preparado para ir de encontro à amada, mesmo que as palavras ditas por aquele maldito ecoassem em sua mente, como um sinal de alerta. O que aquele maldito estava querendo fazer...?

Seguiu o cheiro da mulher pela qual lutava, ansiando por vê-la, mais que tudo no mundo. No fim, acabou por encontrá-la numa outra mata, próxima à floresta em que antes moravam. Foi até ela, abraçando-a, como se aquela fosse a última vez.

- Kikyou... – Apertou-a nos braços – Você está bem?

- Estou... Você está ferido... Venha, vamos cuidar dos ferimentos...

- Não temos tempo – Ele disse, uma das mãos sobre o peito direito, que sangrava, graças a flecha que o atingira na batalha – Nós... – Fez uma pausa, gemendo de dor – Só temos vinte e quatro horas...

- Como assim? – Ela indagou nervosa, ajudando-o a se sentar, recostado numa árvore. Ele olhou-a, ainda sentindo dor graças à batalha difícil que travara – Por que vinte e quatro horas? O que é que houve?

- Aquele maldito... Ele avisou que pegou a Kaede... E que vai matá-la se nós não aparecermos em vinte e quatro horas.

- A Kaede...? – Ela indagou, preocupada, olhando para o chão. Sentiu o peito comprimir, pensando no perigo que a criança corria. Olhou para o amado que sentia o seu pânico, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer a ela – O que faremos? Eu não quero que ele mate a minha irmã...

- Não é óbvio?! – Ele reclamou, irritado – Nós vamos até lá e vamos resgatá-la!

- InuYasha... Você tem certeza? Você não precisa fazer isso... Se te capturarem, você vai...

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha! Keh! Ponha isso de uma vez na sua cabeça, Kikyou! – Olhou-a, decidido – Acredita em mim, vamos salvar a menina!

- Obrigada, InuYasha... Muito obrigada... – Ela tocou-lhe o braço – Olha, deixa eu limpar os seus ferimentos antes de a gente ir. Dá tempo de chegar lá rápido, então antes a gente pode organizar as coisas... E pensar num jeito de salvarmos a Kaede.

- Ta... Mas só se for rápido – Ele replicou, retirando o haori e a parte superior do quimono branco. Ela viu, horrorizada, o ferimento que sangrava em seu peito direito, felicitando-se pelo fato de não ter sido do lado esquerdo... Ele poderia ter morrido se isso acontecesse.

Ela lavou seus ferimentos, com velocidade. Ele ficou bem quieto, observando-a tratá-lo. Sentia-se grato pela preocupação dela. Depois que ela terminou, comeram e beberam rapidamente, preparando-se para ir ao castelo de Miko, o local ao qual Kikyou estava certa que jamais voltaria. Mas acabara por voltar. Não pensara que seu pai fosse descer tão baixo, mas ele o fizera, sem nenhum pudor. E aquilo a fazia sentir ainda mais asco daquele homem, que um dia fora capaz de chamar de pai.

Ela subiu nas costas do meio youkai e, juntos, eles rumaram em direção ao local por onde InuYasha passara por todo aquele pesadelo. Ele jamais desejaria voltar para lá... Mas era sua amada quem queria. Não podia deixá-la ir sozinha, tinha que protegê-la do tirano! Sentia o peito arder de ódio ao lembrar do homem que tanto o torturava... Quem sabe agora tivesse a oportunidade de vingar-se. Ante a esse pensamento sentiu uma súbita alegria... A despeito do risco que ele e Kikyou corriam agora ele sentia uma coragem repentina, uma vontade forte de acabar logo com o elo que os ligava àquele lugar maldito do qual fugiram juntos.

E desapareceram daquele lugar, embora desejassem que tudo aquilo fosse somente um terrível pesadelo. Só deram por si quando avistaram as portas do reino ao qual a moça um dia pertencera... Não parecia haver guardas por perto. Com os corações acelerados, eles seguiram em rumo aos seus destinos, que eles não sabiam se seriam bons ou ruins. Kikyou repetia a si mesma que salvaria sua irmã, a qualquer preço e InuYasha que jamais teria que retornar para aqueles terrenos. Com os corações agora se enchendo de coragem, eles se aproximavam dos enormes portões que os levariam para a vida ou para a morte...


	9. Capítulo 9: O Retorno

**Capítulo 9:**

**O Retorno**

Diante daqueles imponentes portões, Kikyou desceu das costas daquele por quem seu coração perdia o compasso e pegou sua mão, como que para lhe dar forças. Seu rosto estava totalmente inexpressivo. Ele apenas observava o lugar. Apertou sua mão, como em resposta para dizer que estava bem. Ela se orgulhava da coragem e da força dele... Voltar para lá era um risco que ela jamais correria, se não fosse pela Kaede. Respirou fundo, sentindo o coração disparar. Repetia para si mesma que amava muito a menina e que lutaria por ela. Rever seu pai não seria nem um pouco fácil.

- Eu conheço uma outra entrada. – Ela falou, com a voz equilibrada – Não podemos entrar por aqui... Parece que não nos esperam tão cedo.

Seguiram até a entrada que a mulher conhecia. Estava aberta. Apenas entraram, com passos seguros. Ele olhou em volta, apreensivo... Era estranho... Ninguém parecia ter notado sua presença... No meio de tanto cheiro de humanos jamais saberia discernir os soldados dos cidadãos comuns. Andaram mais um pouco para frente, ele completamente alerta e ela olhando fixamente para a mansão onde morava. Sentia medo, mas jamais admitiria isso.

- CUIDADO! – Gritou o hanyou, vendo uma adaga vir em direção à amada. Empurrou-a como reação e ela caiu sem tempo para reagir. Ele soltou um som próximo de um gemido abafado, vendo o braço sangrar, perfurado – Maldição...

- InuYasha! – Ela se levantou rápido, se abaixando ao lado dele – Está tudo bem?

- Está – ele replicou, procurando pelo autor do golpe. Arrancou a arma de uma só vez, jogando-a no chão, enquanto a mulher observava a profundidade do ferimento em seu braço – QUEM ESTÁ AI?! MOSTRE A SUA CARA, SEU COVARDE!

- Venha. Não vai adiantar. Vamos continuar. Meu pai já deve ter sido avisado da nossa presença – Ela ponderou, preocupada.

- Espere. Vista isso – Ele lhe deu seu haori vermelho, cobrindo-a – Ele funciona como uma armadura. Pode te proteger de bastante coisas...Quero que você fique com ele!

- Não, eu não posso aceitar... Você vai precisar mais do que eu – Ela disse, devolvendo-o.

- Acredite em mim! Quero que fique com ele! – Ele insistiu, cobrindo-a novamente. Olhando nos olhos dourados dele, ela sentiu que devia lhe obedecer... Talvez estivesse certo.

- Tudo bem... Vamos – Ela simplificou, sem saber o que dizer.

Continuaram a seguir e o meio youkai se mantinha atento, porém nada mais os atacou. Fizeram um trajeto tranqüilo até as portas do castelo. Lá havia muitos guardas, em posição de ataque. A princesa encarou-os, com toda a sua pose. Tinha a mesma graça e elegância que tivera enquanto adentrara aqueles mesmos portões para um jantar.

- Viemos em paz. Queremos negociar com meu pai. Eu gostaria de vê-lo... Não pretendia retornar e espero que não atirem em nós. Eu lhes prometo, não vamos machucar um só homem se não brandirem suas armas contra nós.

- Nossas ordens são claras, princesa! Devemos levá-la até seu pai e executar o Youkai que está com você – O comandante disse, olhando-a, sem vontade de atirar. Todos conheciam aquela menina desde que era uma criança e, no fundo, sua maneira altiva e especial sempre os fazia gostar dela. Ninguém queria ter que feri-la. Mas as ordens eram claríssimas... Desejava intensamente que ela as aceitasse de bom grado

- Sinto muito... Se quiserem levar o InuYasha, acho que vamos ter que resolver do modo mais difícil – Ela replicou, segurando a mão do companheiro, como que para mostrar seu amor e ele compreendeu, observando-os com um olhar sério.

- Por que, Kikyou Hime-sama? – Indagou o mesmo homem – Não queremos feri-la... Gostamos muito da senhorita! Porque nos obriga a isso? Por causa de um Youkai?! Por que está defendendo esse Youkai? Não pude crer nas palavras de vosso rei...

- Eu o amo... Desculpem-me se não são capazes de aceitar ou entender. Eu o amo e se meu pai me proíbe de amá-lo, sinto dizer que terei que contrariá-lo mais uma vez. – Olhou-os, séria, uma flecha em riste, preparada para a luta, tal qual seu amado, que estava em posição de ataque, estalando as garras. Seria do modo mais divertido, pensava – Vou lhes dar uma última chance... Deixem-me passar e prometo que jamais pisarei aqui de novo.

- Não podemos... Sinto ter que fazer isso, Kikyou-sama. – Virou-se para os homens – ATACAR! Vamos, matem o Youkai, capturem a princesa! VOCÊS OUVIRAM AS ORDENS!

Os homens obedeceram, começando a atirar flechas e partir em direção a eles. O Hanyou pulou diante deles, dando-lhes murros tão poderosos que muitos deles desmaiavam apenas com um golpe. Sua força era bem maior do que imaginavam. Porém as armas o atingiam, enquanto ele juntava os braços, defensivo. Não havia só arqueiros, parece que o rei havia preparado até mesmo espadachins e guerreiros a cavalo para aquela luta. Sem dúvidas ele estava preocupado com o poder de InuYasha.

Mesmo assim, Kikyou lançava as flechas de maneira comedida, atingindo principalmente os guerreiros a cavalo e os arqueiros, que poderiam significar um problema para o Hanyou. Ele lutava facilmente com os espadachins, desviando com uma precisão incrível e desarmando-os com suas garras. Porém o número de soldados era grande. Os golpes do rapaz ferido começavam a ter menos força, sua respiração ofegava e já não desviava com tamanha destreza.

Kikyou fazia o possível para se defender sozinha, já que o amado às vezes vinha nocautear aqueles que a cercavam. Aquilo a ajudava muito... Se ele cometesse algum erro ela seria arrastada para a sala onde seu pai estava. Olhava para o meio youkai, bastante desgastado, lutando incessantemente contra os homens de seu pai, e sentia vergonha de ser sua filha. Sentiu um homem segurar seu braço, com força. Não sentira sua aproximação. Bateu com o arco em seu rosto, porém não fora o suficiente. Ele apertara seu braço, fazendo-a largar a arma.

- Me solta! – Ela disse também cansada. Aquela batalha era mais difícil do que ela imaginava – INUYASHA! – Ela chamou, sendo capturada pelos homens, que a puxavam com força, querendo amarrar suas mãos juntas enquanto ela se debatia. Como desejava ser mais forte!

- KIKYOU! – Ele gritou, socando todos em seu caminho e pulando os outros, se aproximando dos homens que seguravam sua mulher, com violência – MORRAM! SANKONTESSOU! – Ela nunca o havia visto usar aquele golpe... Estraçalhou o braço de um dos homens que seguravam a moça. Os outros, chocados, não se moveram. Ele os apagou, precisamente – Kikyou... Está tudo...? – Parou de falar, arregalando os olhos. Caiu de joelhos, cuspindo um bocado de sangue no chão. Ela viu uma lâmina fincada em seu corpo, assustada.

- INUYASHA! – Ela gritou, apavorada. Olhou o homem que o perfurara com uma espada – Você vai morrer, seu maldito! – Recuperou o arco, disparando a flecha que atingiu o peito do homem. Ele caiu inerte, sangrando. Morreria logo e ela não sentia o menor remorso de matá-lo. Ajoelhou ao lado do mestiço – Meu bem... InuYasha... Fala comigo! – Segurou seu ombro, com força, olhando ao redor, para os homens que estavam com as armas apontadas para eles, esperando um comando para atacá-los. Não o haviam feito, pois o comandante os proibira de atacar com o risco de atingir a princesa.

- Está tudo bem... Vai... Encontrar... O seu pai... – Ele murmurou, a mão na barriga. A arma trespassara seu corpo e o sangue que coagulava estava encharcando o chão.

- Não, eu não vou sem você. – Ela replicou nervosa – NÃO ATIREM! – Ela gritou para os homens – Vocês já têm o que querem, não é?! Por favor, não atirem. – Havia quase uma súplica em sua voz.

- Tudo bem. Façam o que ela diz... – Disse o comandante, sentindo pena da moça.

- InuYasha! Por favor, não me deixa aqui sozinha! – Ela pediu, preocupada.

- Me perdoa... – Ele murmurou, retirando a mão encharcada pelo sangue e observando-a – Eu não consigo... Salva a sua irmã... E foge...

- Agüenta firme. – Ela olhou para os soldados, erguendo-se, séria e jogando a arma no chão, mostrando que não oferecia perigo algum – Comandante Takashi... Me ouça! Por favor, me escute só por um segundo – Ela respirou fundo, recuperando a compostura tão rápido que chegava a ser impressionante – Olhe, eu sei que agora não temos mais chances... Mas eu queria que vocês me entendessem! Saibam que eu gosto muito de todos vocês, e não é porque estou com o InuYasha que eu não gosto dos humanos, ou que gosto dos Youkais. Eu gostaria de dizer que desde o começo, eu apenas queria que o meu pai não fizesse mal a esse monstro, como vocês insistem em chamá-lo. Eu só queria impedir que meu pai sujasse suas mãos de sangue, que fizesse alguma loucura e pusesse a nós, todos nós, em um risco enorme, coisa que ele fez. Eu fui lá, a primeira vez, para tentar descobrir mais sobre o Youkai... Eu queria acreditar que o meu pai fazia aquilo porque os Youkais eram monstros e eram maus... Eu não queria crer que nosso amado rei quisesse dominar a um reino que não lhe pertencia! Eu não quis acreditar na guerra...

- Mas princesa, todos nós tivemos medo na guerra, mas isso não justifica...

- Por favor, deixe-me continuar. – Seu olhar era sincero. Não era ali a chefe deles. Era uma humilde mulher que viera até ali pedir-lhes o perdão. E muitos soldados se comoviam com essa atitude – Mas foi só indo saber mais sobre o caso, foi só com essa minha curiosidade, que, admito, foi pecaminosa, foi que eu descobri... Que esse Youkai, que agora está aqui, sofrendo e sendo ferido por nós, humanos, não é um monstro. Ele jamais poderá ser um monstro, ele nunca faria mal a uma pessoa. Eu sei disso, porque eu o conheci e eu conheci também as condições nas quais ele vivia, sob a custódia de meu pai. Admito, ajudei-o por pura curiosidade no começo, admito também que metade de mim desejava apenas desafiar o meu pai, mas... Eu me apaixonei pelo InuYasha.

- Kikyou, por favor! Os Youkais sempre foram nossos inimigos, você sempre foi sensata. Pense direito. – As formalidades desapareceram. Era como se ela fosse apenas uma menina que perdera o rumo. E ela via nos olhos dos soldados que eles sentiam que ela dizia a verdade.

- E eu não compreendo. Não compreendo porque uma criatura como essa que nada fez de errado além de nascer Youkai teria de pagar por essa rixa inacabável! Sim, eu me apaixonei por ele! E sei que isso é proibido e sei que é errado e sei também de todos os adjetivos que meu pai usou para isso. Ele me chamou de vagabunda, ele pisou na minha honra quando eu nem mesmo havia feito tal coisa... E só eu sei o quanto doeu ter que deixar minha própria casa, minha herança, sob a mira de flechas! Por isso eu prometi a mim mesma que jamais voltaria... Mas não pude me afastar. Meu pai fez de tudo... Será que vocês acham justo que ele capture minha irmã e a use de refém, trate a sua própria filha como uma mera isca para sua armadilha? Será que vale a pena colocar em risco sua filha mais jovem apenas para pegar um Youkai e se vingar de mim?

- Não, nenhum de nós concordou com isso... Mas ele insistiu muito, Kikyou, e nós somos obrigados a obedecer às suas ordens... – Lhe faltavam respostas. No fundo de seu peito tinha certeza que ela estava certa, mas não podia lhe dar a razão... Ela era agora inimiga do rei... Seria uma traição.

- Escute-me, Takashi, escute-me por apenas mais alguns momentos! Prometo que vou tentar ser o mais breve possível – Deu uma olhada de relance para o Hanyou. Ele estava deitado no chão, uma das mãos no ferimento que já fazia uma poça grande no chão, olhando-a. Um orgulho brilhava em seus olhos. Ele a amava mais do que nunca - Meu pai anda muito estranho, ele... Não parece o mesmo de antes. Ele foi muito violento comigo e... Eu acho que não serei capaz de perdoar jamais o que ele fez a esse Youkai ou mesmo a minha irmã Kaede. Por isso eu peço que, por apenas um momento, questionem a lealdade que têm por esse rei. Sim, eu também era leal a ele, ninguém era mais do que eu. Ele era meu pai e eu o amava! E eu me orgulhava de ser sua filha, até que eu descobri a verdade... Até que eu percebi o quanto ele era errado, comecei a me questionar se aquilo era certo... E então eu descobri que jamais poderei perdoá-lo pela dor que causou em minha vida. E sua atitude nesse momento só comprova o que lhes digo. Eu admirei esse homem, eu sinto dizer que já quis ser como ele. Sinto vergonha disso agora... Mas meus ideais são mais fortes que minha cegueira, são mais fortes que meus sentimentos. Não posso vê-lo fazendo tudo isso. Então eu peço a vocês e especialmente a você, Takeda, que questione a lealdade pelo homem que inflige tamanho sofrimento à sua filha! Peço que reconsiderem o que estão fazendo, por apenas um segundo... Eu quero apenas sair daqui com o InuYasha. Eu preciso de algumas horas para nos restabelecer. Eu prometo à vocês que voltaremos! Apenas deixem-nos ir e digam que fugimos... Depois nos deixem ver minha irmã. Eu só quero acabar com tudo isso. Eu quero salvar a vida da minha irmã!

- Kikyou, eu receio que não tenhamos essa escolha... Todos compreendemos seus sentimentos, mas acabaríamos mortos no caso de falharmos.

- Me perdoem... Mas se não puderem compreender o que eu faço, terão de me matar... Eu não posso deixar que matem o InuYasha, eu o amo e estarei com ele mesmo se ele acabar morrendo. Para matá-lo, terão que me matar primeiro. – Ela disse, parando na frente do youkai, e observando-os, cuidadosamente.

- Espere princesa, espere! Não atirem homens. – O comandante reconsiderava a questão, preocupado com o risco de machucarem a princesa. Seu coração lhe repetia que apesar de ela amar um Youkai, Kikyou sempre fora uma garota com ideais extremamente corretos... E tudo o que ela dizia era verdade – Eu não sei o que fazer... Ora, esqueçam! ABAIXEM AS ARMAS, HOMENS! VAMOS DAR UMA CHANCE À PRINCESA – Olhou-a nos olhos e ela se sentiu grata pelo coração bom do homem – Kikyou, eu vou lhe dar uma chance! Eu conheço um lugar aonde você pode ficar que tem o suficiente para você se recuperar e descansar. Fica bem perto daqui, é só você entrar naquela floresta e seguir direto... Eu vou dar para vocês... – Olhou para o relógio – Até o anoitecer. Se você não voltar, vamos parar de enrolar e vamos obedecer às ordens do rei! Espero que tenha compreendido. Diremos ao rei que vocês fugiram! Vão, fujam! – Ele disse, deixando de lado toda a honra e lealdade que possuía. Ele era um bom homem, sem dúvidas. Observou-a ajudar o Youkai a se erguer apoiando-o com dificuldade.

- Muito obrigada... Eu lhe serei eternamente grata – Ela replicou, fazendo um enorme esforço para apoiar o hanyou. Saiu de lá com a coração repleto de orgulho dos homens de seu pai: eles tinham o coração e a coragem que sempre sonhara que seu pai tinha!

Com a indicação que ele lhes dera foi fácil chegar ao local ao qual o homem se referia: era um pequeno casebre, num canto perdido dos enormes terrenos do castelo. Ninguém parecia freqüentar aquele lugar, mas as coisas estavam em ordem e, como ele dissera, havia mantimentos ali que poderiam ajudá-los, inclusive algumas infusões de ervas armazenadas que talvez lhe fossem bastante úteis. Soltou o amado num futon. Ele sangrava demais e apenas mantinha os olhos abertos, inutilmente tentando ignorar a dor que o consumia.

- InuYasha, querido, está me ouvindo? – Ele fez que sim, cansado, os olhos fixos no teto – Eu preciso que você seja forte. Esse ferimento está sangrando demais... Eu não sei o que fazer... Temos apenas algumas horas até o prazo para voltarmos...

- Ki-Kik... You... – Falar lhe era custoso. Seus lábios tremiam tal qual todo o seu corpo, que ficava cada vez mais frio. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas que não pareciam pretensas a cair, mas que enevoavam ainda mais sua visão embaçada – Não vai... Dar... O feri... Mento... É... Muito grave... – Fechou os olhos, a mão sobre a área, sentindo o sangue banhar suas garras.

- Tenta ficar otimista. No fim tudo vai dar certo. – Ela acariciou seus cabelos, pegando sua mão e sentindo o desenfreado tremor – Bebe um pouco de água... Está perdendo muito sangue.

- Eu nunca... Senti... Tanta dor... – Gemeu, apertando a mão da sacerdotisa – Kikyou... Aquela espada... Ela me atravessou... Eu não sei... O quão... Grave... É...

- Tudo bem. . Não se esforça para falar agora. Eu entendo que esteja preocupado. Eu estou mais preocupada ainda. Deixa eu tirar esse quimono para ver direito o machucado, ta bem? – Retirou o tecido, sentindo tudo gelar dentro de si e reprimindo uma exclamação. Havia muito sangue e o enorme furo que vinha de suas costas realmente fora até a sua frente. Agradeceu a Deus pelo fato de não ter atingido nem os pulmões e nem o estômago, aparentemente – É grave... Muito grave. – Acariciou seus cabelos. Ele mal reagia. Apenas movia a cabeça, suando. Estava visivelmente perturbado de tanta dor. Sentia que enlouqueceria se aquilo não passasse. Ele precisava de alguma coisa para diminuir aquilo...

- Kikyou... Eu preciso... Parar essa dor... Merda... Por favor... Me dá alguma coisa... – Gemia, uma das mãos sobre a lesão.

- Se ao menos eu tivesse... Alguma coisa alcoólica... Isso! – Pegou um vidro de uma bebida que havia naquele abrigo, sentindo-se com sorte – InuYasha, bebe um pouquinho disso. Você vai se sentir um pouco bêbado, um pouco tonto... Mas vai sentir menos dor. Toma querido. – Entornava a bebida por sua boca. Ela descia queimando sua garganta. Ela não deu muito para que não ficasse bêbado, apenas um pouco embriagado – Vai diminuir a dor... Você vai ver.

- Está quente... – Ele murmurou, sentindo um súbito calor.

- É assim mesmo. Tenta ficar tranqüilo, ta bem? Não sei se você já bebeu antes... Mas pelo menos você vai ficar mais anestesiado, a dor infernal vai diminuir muito. Você vai ficar um pouco alto, mas não tem problema.

Ela apenas se sentou a seu lado, aguardando com ansiedade. Sabia que em breve teria que confrontar seu pai e daquele jeito temia que não pudessem vencê-lo. Observou que ele parecia melhor, embora ainda ofegasse. Provavelmente a bebida já o anestesiara. Desejava poder dar mais a ele e faze-lo não sentir qualquer dor, mas não podia. Teriam que lutar em breve, se ele estivesse bêbado estariam em completa desvantagem. Pegou um bocado de água e lavou o ferimento do amado, vendo que ele tornara a gemer mais uma vez. Mesmo que sentisse pena limpou o grave ferimento, mesmo que não adiantasse. Ainda sangrava muito e a dor parecera ter apenas sido aliviada. Mas ela aguardou com paciência. Ele adormeceu, exausto, depois de algum tempo. Ela tratou de comer e beber, checando o estoque de flechas. Tinha poucas... Se InuYasha não melhorasse, ela estaria em um sério risco. Mas tinha muito medo de levá-lo consigo naquele estado.

Foi por isso é que tomou essa decisão. Levantou-se, subitamente. Deveria deixá-lo em segurança e partir para encarar seu pai. Aquilo era uma coisa que ela deveria resolver sozinha. Seu amado já estava por demais envolvido naquilo. Pegou o arco e flechas, dando alguns passos em direção a porta. Olhou para ele mais uma vez. Tinha os olhos fechados... Deu mais dois passos em direção a porta. Tinha que ter coragem.

- Kikyou! – Ele chamou, com a boca entreaberta – Ela se virou, vendo a tristeza nos olhos dele. Parecia sentir que ela o abandonava ali – Aonde você vai?

- Eu preciso resolver alguns assuntos...

- Eu quero que você me prometa que não vai atrás do seu pai sozinha... Promete? – Havia algo infantil naquelas palavras. Algo que a faria sorrir se não estivesse tão triste pelo fato de mentir para ele.

- Eu não posso prometer nada, InuYasha.

- Eu não vou deixar... Você fez tudo aquilo por minha causa! Maldição, depois de tudo aquilo você está me dizendo que vai sozinha?! Eu não vou permitir isso! – Irritou-se, se erguendo, uma das mãos na parede.

- InuYasha, eu não posso te deixar sair daqui desse jeito! Eu não quero que você morra. – Havia um tom de desculpas em sua voz. Sentia pena dele, sabia o quão difícil era para ele ser deixado para trás... E sabia também que talvez não fosse vê-lo outra vez.

-E eu não vou permitir que você vá sozinha enfrentar o seu pai! Tudo o que aconteceu foi culpa minha! Se não fosse por minha causa você já teria derrotado aquele maldito! Você não vai para lá sozinha... – Deu um passo a frente, segurando na parede.

- InuYasha, não seja teimoso! Estou te pedindo para ficar aqui e descansar... – Ela replicou. Estava sendo tão teimosa quanto ele.

- Keh! Quem está teimando agora? – Ele zombou, porém a alegria acabou rápido. Ele colocou a mão no ferimento, os olhos arregalados. Foi descendo, terminando no chão, recostado na parede.

- InuYasha! – Ela chamou, ajoelhando a seu lado – Está vendo como eu tinha razão? Você mal consegue andar... – Ela segurou sua mão – Eu só te peço para descansar porque eu te amo. Eu estou muito preocupada com você. Não quero que se sacrifique por causa do meu problema com o meu pai.

- Kikyou... Prometa pra mim... Prometa que quando eu acordar... Você vai estar aqui – Ele pediu quase a convencendo. Ele era encantador.

- Tudo bem... Eu prometo. – Ela murmurou, dando-lhe um rápido beijo. Ele correspondeu, usando todas as suas forças, embora ela visse o quanto isso lhe custava. Parecia querer prendê-la ali – Tenta ficar calmo e descansa, ta?

- Ta... – Ele fechou os olhos, mais relaxado – Eu a amo... Espero que saiba disso.

- Eu também te amo. – Ela acariciou seus cabelos, triste por ter mentido para ele – Dorme... Vai ser melhor assim.

Não demorou muito até ele adormecer, frágil. Ela sentiu sua respiração, tranqüilizando-se. Ele ficaria bem. Levantou-se de uma só vez, cobrindo-o com o haori vermelho que ele lhe dera no começo da batalha. Observou-o superficialmente, seguindo em frente. Se olhasse para trás seria incapaz de partir. Incomodava-lhe a idéia de tê-lo enganado, mas convencia a si mesma de que o que fazia era por amor. Odiava mentir para ele, mas... Era melhor enganá-lo a fazê-lo morrer... Com isso em mente deixou a cabana, preparada para confrontar aquele que agora lhe infligia tamanha dor.

Entrou nos jardins pela mesma porta que da outra vez. Os homens ainda estavam lá e a observaram. Algo em seus olhares mudara. Parecia que agora eram leais a ela, como se fossem seus servos, e não do rei.

- Kikyou-sama, sabia que poderíamos contar com você. – Disse o comandante, parecendo contente com seu regresso – Mas onde está o Youkai?

- Infelizmente ele está muito ferido... Eu o deixei em segurança... – Fez uma pausa, observando aqueles homens que lhe foram tão importantes – Eu agradeço demais a vocês. Não sei o que seria de mim nesse momento se não tivessem me apoiado... Eu gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa por vocês, mas... Infelizmente jamais serei nem mesmo aceita nesse lugar, então apenas posso agradecer de coração por tudo isso.

- Kikyou Hime-sama... Mesmo depois de ter sido expulsa por nosso rei, seremos sempre leais e seguiremos sua palavra. A senhorita é uma mulher especial... E mesmo vestindo esse quimono, que um dia ficara tão bem em sua mãe – Ela olhou-o, contente. Sim, ele conhecia o quimono de sua mãe até hoje – E mesmo sendo tão diferente de nossa amada rainha, você é tão especial e tão maravilhosa quanto ela. E mesmo sendo uma pecadora por amar um Youkai, seremos sempre gratos pela lembrança de termos visto você crescer junto conosco... Mesmo com toda a simplicidade dessas roupas, você sempre terá o brilho de uma nobre!

- Eu fico extremamente emocionada por saber disso. Saibam que se precisarem de mim, estarei sempre disposta a ajudar... Mesmo não sendo mais a princesa de antes, é bom saber que vão se lembrar de mim por aqui... – Apertou com mais força as armas – Eu tenho que ir agora... Espero que vocês todos sejam abençoados... Sayonara. – Ela disse, seguindo para dentro do enorme castelo, olhando fixamente para frente. Sua pose era tão nobre quanto fora por todas as vezes que adentrara aquela magnânima construção. Apenas o sentimento era diferente.

Seus passos ecoaram por aquela imensidão. Não parecia haver guardas do lado de dentro... Como ela imaginara, estavam todos na frente da construção, aguardando seu regresso para casa. Olhou ao redor da monstruosa mansão. Sim, aquele lugar um dia fora seu lar... Não sabia o que dizer agora, observando o bonito hall de entrada. Talvez aquele calafrio que ela sentia ao olhar para aquele lugar enorme lhe provasse que lá jamais seria outra vez seu lugar e que seria incapaz de chamá-lo mais uma vez de lar.


	10. Capítulo 10: A Batalha Final

**Capítulo 10:**

**A Batalha Final**

Seus passos ainda ecoavam pela enorme construção. Seguia em direção às masmorras, mesmo que nada lhe houvesse sido dito. Não era apenas a lógica fria que sempre usara para discernir suas idéias de seus sentimentos... Ela agora sentia, no fundo de seu peito, que se havia um lugar aonde seu insano genitor gostaria de reencontrá-la e, provavelmente, matá-la, esse seria o calabouço, aonde ela se apaixonara por InuYasha... Algo lhe dizia que ele queria capturá-la e tratá-la ainda pior do que tratara aquele que agora ele acreditava ser seu amante durante aquele período.

Ela entrou direto no local, parando com o arco e flechas em riste. Sim, lá estava ele. O homem que fizera de tudo para destruir sua vida... Aquele ódio forte que sentia não poderia ser explicado com palavras. Queria se vingar... Mas não sabia se era capaz... Seu peito doía ao pensar que ainda amava o homem que agora se aproximava, com passos ritmados. Seu sorriso insano era uma grande prova de que aquilo fora demais para ele.

- Ora, Kikyou... Eu sabia que você seria uma tola e voltaria a pisar nesse lugar diante da minha ameaça.

- Pai, me diga onde está minha irmã! – Ela replicou, forçando essas palavras para fora de sua garganta. Não fraquejara nem um milímetro, mas por dentro sentia medo, muito medo.

- Sua irmã está bem aqui... Venha, abaixe sua arma, venha aqui vê-la – Ele respondeu, fingindo tranqüilidade.

Ela, mesmo que com receio, abaixou a arma até chegar à cela que ele indicara. Abaixou-se, observando a irmã caída, num canto do mesmo local aonde InuYasha tanto sofrera. A comparação fora inevitável. As marcas de sangue ainda estavam lá, imaculadas. Olhou para a irmã, aparentemente inconsciente. Estava machucada... Provavelmente alguém batera nela. Com um enorme sentimento de culpa, ela se distraiu observando a irmã.

Quando ela dera por si era tarde demais. O homem que um dia ela chamara de pai já lhe havia aplicado um golpe bem na cabeça. Vendo o mundo apagar a sua volta e se sentindo uma idiota inútil, ela praguejou, quase sem energias:

- Maldito... Você vai morrer maldito!

Demorou bastante tempo até ela acordar. Quando isso aconteceu estava amarrada, jogada num canto da cela. Sentiu muito dor, observando a mancha de sangue no chão do local aonde o pai a atingira, ao lado do seu arco e flechas. Suspirou, fechando novamente os olhos. Queria tanto ter treinado mais... Se soubesse lutar talvez tivesse salvado a menina ao invés de se encontrar na mesma situação que ela.

- Kikyou oneesan? – Uma voz doce lhe indagou e ela abriu os olhos, assustada. Sua irmã estava acordada? – Você está aqui mesmo ou eu estou sonhando?

- Kaede, querida! – Ela se aproximou da menina, mesmo que com dificuldade. Deu um beijo em sua testa – Não é um sonho, minha querida... Eu vim até aqui para te salvar, mas... Eu não consegui. – Ela replicou triste.

- Oneesan! Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver!- Ela parecia um pouco mais feliz – O papai falou coisas horríveis sobre você... Mas eu não acreditei nele! Você me disse que estava fazendo a coisa certa e eu acreditei em você... Mas ele me colocou aqui de castigo quando eu disse para ele que você estava fazendo o que era certo e que ele era mau... Ele disse que ia me usar pra te trazer aqui... Parece que ele fez isso. – Estava muito triste – Tudo isso é porque eu falei demais... Me desculpa, Kikyou-sama...

- Kaede, querida... Não foi nada disso. Eu vim até aqui porque eu quis, está bem? Não se culpe. – Fez uma pausa - Eu só preciso saber de uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Foi ele... Foi ele quem te bateu? – Ela sentiu o peito comprimir ao fazer essa pergunta. A menina abaixou a cabeça, sombria. Apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Kikyou notou que as lágrimas percorriam seu rosto agora, ao se lembrar daquilo – Ah, minha querida! Deve ter sido muito difícil - Ela arrastou a cabeça na da irmã, levemente, como que para consolá-la – Querida, vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos encontrar um jeito de sair daqui. Eu sei que vamos.

- Kikyou-sama.. Esse Youkai... O InuYasha... – Ela falava baixinho, observando a irmã – Como ele é?

- Ele é muito bonito... Mas porque quer saber sobre ele, Kaede-chan?

- Não desse jeito! Eu quero saber se ele é legal?

- Sim... Ele se esconde das pessoas, sabe Kaede? Ele sofreu muito, então ele não fala muito dele mesmo... Mas, na verdade, ele tem um bom coração... E é muito forte.

- Kikyou-san, você pode responder uma coisa?

- Claro...

- Você está apaixonada por ele?

- Então era isso? – Ela indagou, entendendo a curiosidade da irmã mais nova – Sim, eu estou apaixonada pelo InuYasha... Estávamos vivendo juntos antes de eu vir para cá... Mas aquelas coisas que papai falou de mim não são verdade... Eu apenas me apaixonei pelo InuYasha, é por isso que eu quis ajudá-lo.

- Bem, Oneesan... Se você gosta dele, ele deve ser muito especial – Ela deu um sorriso sincero. Era incrível como a menina tinha o dom de falar a coisa certa no momento certo. Ela sentiu o coração relaxar, dando um fraco sorriso.

- Ele é sim, Kaede-chan... Quando sairmos daqui, eu espero que você possa conhecê-lo comigo.

- Ta...

Depois disso apenas se instaurou um silêncio pesado. Pelo que lhe parecia, um dia inteiro já havia se passado. As duas sentiam fome e dor. Kikyou agradecia o fato de ter sido atingida apenas na cabeça. Se estivesse muito ferida acabaria morrendo ali. Preocupava-se pela irmã, que parecia bem fraca.

Lembrou-se que deixara o hanyou sozinho naquele abrigo, sentindo-se triste. Será que ele estava bem? Mesmo sem ninguém lá, ele seria capaz de sobreviver? Desejava que ele não fizesse nenhuma loucura ao constatar sua ausência.

Ouviu a porta abrir, aguardando. Infelizmente, a figura que surgiu diante delas foi o homem que as criara durante todos aqueles anos. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver as duas filhas ali, em suas mãos. Agora se vingaria da desonra que a mais velha havia lhe causado. Ela jamais deixaria aquele lugar, não com vida.

- Kikyou! Enfim você está exatamente aonde deveria estar. Isso é um castigo... Apenas um castigo por tudo o que você fez comigo.

- Não devo concordar pai. – Retificou-se, sacudindo a cabeça – Perdoe-me... Não devo chamar de pai o meu carcereiro, seria imoral.

- Mais imoral do que transar com um Youkai, bem nesse local?

- Você sabe que isso é mentira. – Ela replicou com os olhos faiscando de raiva. O pai falava coisas desse tipo na frente da irmã e ela não toleraria isso se estivesse em uma posição diferente.

- Como é mentira? Eu o vi tirando sua roupa, vocês estavam se beijando. Eu não estou louco, Kikyou!

- Disso eu duvido! Não parece uma coisa de uma pessoa equilibrada amarrar a própria filha numa masmorra e usa-la para atrair sua outra filha, só pra prendê-la também... Ou eu devo acreditar que isso não é loucura? Devo acreditar que você é mesmo mau desse jeito, majestade? – A maneira como ela conduzia o diálogo era surpreendente. A serenidade e o sarcasmo das palavras que ela recitava eram como música nos ouvidos da irmã. Por isso ela a amava, por ser sempre tão forte.

- CALA A BOCA! – Ele gritou nervoso. Destrancou a cela, parando de frente para a mulher que o enfrentava – Você não pode falar comigo dessa maneira, sua... Sua puta! – Deu um tapa em seu rosto. Ela sentiu o ferimento arder, mas ergueu os olhos, fixos nos dele. Não fraquejaria! Tinha que ser mais forte que ele.

- É assim que vai ser, não é? – Ela disse, entre os dentes – Tudo bem, apenas quero que liberte a minha irmã. Não vejo porque ela tenha que presenciar você me espancando e usando palavras de baixo calão. Não acho isso adequado para uma criança.

- Você se acha no direito de dar sua opinião? – Ele se revoltou, pegando pelos ombros e sacudindo-a com força – EU NÃO VOU TE OUVIR, SUA VADIA! NÃO VOU OUVIR UMA PALAVRA DO QUE VOCÊ ME DISSER, JAMAIS! – Empurrou-a contra a parede, e ela sentiu muita dor na cabeça, que bateu com força na parede.

- PÁRA COM ISSO! NÃO FAZ ISSO COM A KIKYOU! NÃO FAZ ISSO, PAI! – A menina gritava, com lágrimas nos olhos. Não podia ver o pai bater nela daquele jeito sem reagir.

- Cale-se! Eu não pedi sua opinião! – Ele replicou, dando um tabefe no rosto da criança, que deixou uma enorme marca – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que te quero longe de mim?! Te quero longe dos meus assuntos, sua idiota!

- Você não tem o direito de bater na menina! Solte-a agora! – Irritou-se a irmã mais velha, se jogando em cima dele, mesmo que mal pudesse se mover. Não podia deixar que machucasse aquela que criara como uma filha.

- NÃO ENCOSTA EM MIM! – Ele gritou, empurrando a filha que antes dizia amar tanto. Começou a chutá-la, sem piedade. Ela sentia dor, mas tentava resistir. Não podia perder para ele. Não podia dar a ele o prazer de matá-la.

- PAI, você ta louco? Porque você ta batendo na oneesan?! Você amava ela! Você gostava mais dela do que de mim! Porque você ta batendo nela? PÁRA COM ISSO, PAI!

- Kaede, minha filha – Ela disse ainda no chão, sendo golpeada pelo pai. Nunca se referira a irmã assim, mas sempre se sentira assim com relação a ela. A criara como uma verdadeira mãe – Por favor, não se mete! Deixa eu resolver isso!

- Não, ele vai te matar!

- Eu vou mesmo! – Replicou o monarca, rasgando a frente de seu quimono, deixando-a semi-nua – Mas primeiro eu vou te expor! Vou mostrar para todos a vagabunda que você é! Vou gritar para todo o reino o quão maldita você é e vou queimá-la numa fogueira, diante de todos – Deu mais um chute em seu estômago. Ela se encolheu, apenas conseguindo pensar no InuYasha... Não podia morrer lhe prometera que voltaria e mentira... Precisava conversar com ele... Precisava se explicar. Aquilo não era justo!

- Pai... Depois de tudo... Eu senti muito ódio de você... Mas não sei se seria capaz de te matar... Porque tudo o que sinto agora é pena... Pena desse ser ridículo que você se tornou, obcecado por uma vingança louca... Sinto pena da sua insanidade, meu pai. – Ela disse, com a respiração entrecortada. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, seu pai era forte e tudo aquilo doía.

- ISSO É RIDICULO! ACHA QUE VOU CAIR NESSE TRUQUEZINHO BARATO?! – Pegou-a pelo pescoço, os olhos flamejando de ódio. Ela sentia dor, repetindo para si mesma o nome do amado. Tinha que vê-lo... Aquilo não era o fim...

- LARGA A MINHA IRMÃ – Gritou a pequena, se jogando no pai, que apenas a chutou contra uma parede e ela caiu, aparentemente inconsciente, com um gritinho estrangulado.

A sacerdotisa tentava segurar as mãos fortes, impedindo-as de apertar seu pescoço, mas o ar lhe faltava. Estava muito fraca. Sim, ele a mataria naquele mesmo instante. Ela jamais veria o seu amado de novo. Entreabriu a boca, em busca de ar. Seu pai já começava a machucá-la... Mais um pouco e acabaria morta.

- KIKYOU! SANKONTESSOU! – A voz que ela ouviu aliviou-a totalmente. Era ele… Ele viera salvá-la! Viu o pai cair para o lado, ferido. Não conseguiu ver o amado, pois caíra no chão, os olhos entreabertos – Kikyou! Kikyou, fala comigo! – Ele chamou, apavorado, pegando-a nos braços e rasgando as cordas que a prendiam.

- Eu... Estou bem... InuYasha... – Estava cheia de hematomas. Provavelmente sentia muita dor, mas se fazia de forte.

- Sua tola! Porque você foi embora?! Você quebrou a sua promessa! – Ele falou, aliviado por ver que ela estava viva – Eu te disse que ia com você! Olha o que esse maldito fez com você! – Ele estava muito nervoso. Parecia sentir uma raiva inestimável daquele homem.

- InuYasha... Me desculpa por isso... – Ela disse – Mesmo depois de eu ter mentido você veio me salvar... Obrigada...

- Feh! Não seja boba! Eu não podia te deixar morrer aqui. Fica quietinha, eu vou acabar com aquele maldito! – Deixou-a encostada na parede, cobrindo-a com o haori vermelho. Ela reparou que o ferimento dele ainda sangrava, tanto que havia uma mancha vermelha no quimono dele.

- Ora, o heroizinho veio salvar o dia! – Disse o homem, levantando-se, o arco e flechas em riste – Muito bem. Vamos ver quem é mais forte, Youkai!

- VOCÊ VAI MORRER PELO QUE FEZ A MIM E A KIKYOU! – Ele gritou, furioso. Kikyou nunca o vira tão possesso. Sentiu medo dele, por apenas alguns momentos. Depois temeu que ele fizesse alguma loucura. Ergueu-se, apoiada na parede. O olhar de seu pai lhe dizia que nada do que InuYasha fizesse o venceria... O que será que isso significava?

Viu o hanyou enfiar as garras no próprio ferimento. Sim, ele faria uma loucura. Quando ia chamar por seu nome, preocupada, viu que aquilo tinha algum propósito.

- HIJJIN KESSOU!

Lâminas avermelhadas cortaram o ar e ela ficou fascinada com aquele golpe. Ele era mesmo muito forte. O homem desviou a tempo, porém seu arco foi quebrado ao meio. Não houve tempo para pensar duas vezes. Quando dera por si, o Meio Youkai já o segurava pelo pescoço, com força, encostado contra a parede.

- Acabou! Agora você vai morrer, seu maldito! – Ele disse, sentindo pela primeira vez alegria ao começar a esmagar o pescoço de um humano.

- NÃO, INUYASHA! Por favor, não o mate! Mesmo depois de tudo ele ainda é meu pai! Por favor, InuYasha! – Pediu ela, andando em sua direção. Viu que ele tremia de raiva, mas a mão em torno do pescoço do homem afrouxou e ele soltou-o no chão.

Ele virou-se de costas. Já ia partir em direção à amada quando o homem atrás dele pegou uma flecha. A filha viu o momento, mas não teve tempo de reagir. Ele fincou a flecha nas costas do meio youkai. Este arregalou os olhos, tremendo. Um brilho rosa faiscou e a mulher apavorou-se, correndo até lá, ouvindo o grito estrangulado do homem que amava.

- NÃO! – Ela gritou, se jogando em cima do meio humano. Ele caiu, os olhos arregalados, trêmulo - Querido, está tudo bem? Consegue falar comigo? – Ele soltou um grito estrangulado de dor, se encolhendo ainda mais – InuYasha, não faz isso comigo! InuYasha! – Ele cuspiu um monte de sangue no chão, os olhos fechados. A flecha o atingira com muita precisão e o poder sagrado o teria matado se não fosse um hanyou e se ela não o tivesse separado do autor do golpe rápido.

- Não entendo... Se ele fosse um Youkai já estaria morto. – Uma voz masculina veio de trás deles. O homem já se erguera e parecia avaliar a situação, friamente. – Quer dizer que desde o começo ele não passava de um... Um hanyou? – Ele indagou, observando a filha abraça-lo. Ele não reagia. Parecia em estado de choque.

- Nem mesmo a dor... – A miko se levantava, com a cabeça baixa, a sombra cobrindo seus olhos – Nem mesmo você ter me espancado... Nem mesmo a pena... Nem mesmo o nojo... E nem mesmo o amor que eu um dia senti por você... Nada pai, nada vai curar o que você fez! – Ela ergueu a cabeça. Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas – Eu vou te matar! Eu não tenho mais escolha... Não depois do que você fez ao InuYasha.

- Ele está morto? – Indagou o homem, embora parecesse estar pouco ligando.

- Não, ele não está morto. – Ela disse, claramente, dando alguns passos em sua direção. Seu arco e flechas ainda estava ali no chão, aonde ela deixara quando o homem a atraíra para a armadilha e ela o apanhou, rapidamente – Ele não vai morrer... A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE VAI MORRER AQUI HOJE É VOCÊ, PAI! – Ela gritou. Nem ele nem ninguém jamais haviam presenciado a mulher fora de si. Ela estava tomada pela ira, pelo ódio.

- Espera Kikyou. – Ele disse, parecendo enfim sentir medo – Você não pode fazer isso... Você vai ser presa... Vão te matar! – Olhava-a em pânico. Talvez estivesse voltando à lucidez. Mas não, a mulher não poderia perdoá-lo.

- Oneesan! – A voz da menina chamou. Ela olhou para a consangüínea, que a observava – Não faz isso... Não mata o papai!

A flecha tremia, ante as palavras da irmã. Ela não conseguia simplesmente soltá-la. Olhava para o rosto do homem que a criara durante toda a vida, que a pegara nos braços e a acalentara e simplesmente não era capaz de matá-lo. Caiu de joelhos, se sentindo inútil. Por que mesmo assim não era capaz de matá-lo? Seria ela tão fraca assim? Ficou olhando pro chão, tristemente, até ouvir uma voz que a muito não ouvia:

- Kikyou... – Chamou o homem a sua frente, com uma voz que ela imediatamente reconheceu como a do pai que pensara ter perdido. Quando ergueu a cabeça viu que ele tinha uma das mãos na testa, caído de joelhos. Algo estava diferente. Não parecia mais aquele homem de antes... – Minha filha... Atira a flecha! Por favor... Tem alguma coisa me dominando... Atira a flecha! – Ele falou, sentindo que sua ira se acalmara. Por um segundo a criatura que tomava conta de seu corpo perdera seus poderes.

- Me perdoe... Me perdoa, Kaede... Me perdoe, pai... – Ela disse, sentindo coração comprimir. Agora reconhecia o homem que a criara. Ele ainda estava ali! Tinha que obedecer a seu pedido... Sim, ela o mataria. Jamais o veria de novo. Atirou a flecha, que atingiu o peito daquele que tanto amava e que odiara com tamanha intensidade. Viu-o cair, sangrando, uma das mãos segurando a flecha atirada pela herdeira.

A mulher correu até ele, ajoelhando a seu lado. Viu um brilho negro deixar seu corpo e se evaporar no ar. Porém o ferimento em seu peito não parara de sangrar. Abraçou-o junto a si, deixando as lágrimas percorrerem seus olhos.

- Kikyou... Minha amada filha... Perdoa-me por tudo isso... Eu não consigo ouvir você dizer que me odeia! Eu a amo tanto...! E você é uma mulher tão linda agora... E tão forte e habilidosa como eu jamais sonhei que seria... Você me lembra muito... A sua mãe...

- Pai, me desculpa por não perceber... Não precisava terminar desse jeito! - Ela disse, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Não, minha querida... Você nunca pensaria... Eu sempre fui ausente... E agora me arrependo de nunca ter conhecido... Esse seu caráter forte... Arrependo-me de só ter te conhecido... Tarde demais... – Apertou a mão dela, sentindo que enfraquecia – Esse hanyou... Você o ama de verdade, não é? Ele... Vai te fazer feliz? – Ele dizia com a voz fraquejando.

- Ele vai sim... Mas não vá, pai... Eu e a Kaede vamos sentir muita falta sua!

- Não, vocês... Serão felizes... Agora eu vejo que estava certa... A sua irmã... Ela será uma ótima rainha... E você seja feliz com... Esse... Youkai... – Começava a fechar os olhos – Eu as amei... Muito... Kikyou... Kaede...

- PAI! PAI! – Gritou Kaede, chorando – Kikyou... Kikyou, ele..?

- Ele se foi... – A moça murmurou, levantando-se e abraçando a irmã – Estamos sozinhas agora, querida... Ele partiu...

Ela abraçava a irmã, que parecia mais calma do que deveria. Ela amadurecera muito. Agora derramava lágrimas de sofrimento, mas se mantinha quieta, deixando que a irmã a consolasse. Ficou lá por pouco tempo. Olhou de relance para o ferido, olhando depois para a irmã.

- Kikyou-san... Vá ver o InuYasha... Ele me parece mal. – Ela disse, liberando a irmã.

- Você vai ficar bem, Kaede?

- Claro... Vá ficar com ele. – Tentava disfarçar a voz rouca e embargada, para convencer a primogênita.

Ela desejava do fundo do peito que o homem que a irmã amava também não estivesse morto. Não queria que ela sofresse ainda mais. Observou, com bastante calma, a experiente mulher ajoelhar-se ao lado daquele hanyou. Viu quando ela o pegou nos braços, como uma criança, encostando-o contra seu peito. Sentiu-se melhor ao ver que ele entreabrira os olhos, porém não parecia nada bem. Aquilo guardava alguma semelhança com a cena que ela vira momentos antes com seu pai.

- InuYasha... Como você se sente? – Indagou sua amante, acariciando as madeixas prateadas.

- Eu... Acho que... Vou ter que... Te deixar... – Ele murmurou, tristemente – Me perdoa...

- Não diz isso pra mim. Por favor, InuYasha... – Ela pediu, beijando-o na boca. Ele correspondeu, mesmo que não tivesse muitas forças. Sentiu o sabor das lágrimas salgadas dela, que acabara de perder o pai – Seja forte!

- Eu estou muito ferido... – Estava sendo sincero. Tomava-lhe a mão com carinho, embora tremesse muito – Eu te amo...

Ela o abraçou, silenciosamente sentindo como respirava fraquinho. Chorava sobre ele. Nunca sentira uma dor como aquela... Não podia perdê-lo... Não queria que morresse. Ela só queria ouvir sua voz mais uma vez... Mas sabia que seria impossível. Ouvindo seus últimos suspiros, ela desejava que ele ficasse bem, seja lá para onde fosse.

- Kikyou! – O comandante Takashi entrou na sala, confuso. Encontrou a mulher que nunca vira derramar apenas uma lágrima abraçada no Youkai, chorando copiosamente, o rei aparentemente morto e a pequena Kaede ainda amarrada, embora próxima da irmã, observando-a – Mas o que houve?

- Takashi... Me ajuda, por favor! – Ela ergueu a cabeça, ainda agarrada ao amado, como se isso o trouxesse de volta – Ele está muito fraco... Takashi, por favor!

- Fica calma, Hime-sama! – Ele disse, correndo até ela – Me deixa ver – Pegou o pulso do Youkai, depois colocou a mão diante do seu nariz e em sua testa, agradecendo a Deus pelo fato de ele não ter morrido, senão ele teria que dar essa notícia terrível á moça – Ele está enfraquecendo demais. – Olhou ao redor, nervoso – HOMENS! VENHAM ATÉ AQUI! – Vários soldados adentraram o local – Levem o Youkai até o abrigo, rápido, e depois chamem o curandeiro. Tenham muito cuidado, ele está por um fio – Os homens receavam – O que estão fazendo?! ANDEM LOGO! Vocês são ao não são leais a Kikyou-sama?! – Os homens obedeceram, levando o Hanyou dali, com muito cuidado – Agora, Kikyou, como está o rei?

- Ele se foi, Takashi. – Ela disse, tristemente – Ele pediu que eu o matasse... Um demônio o estava possuindo... Tive que matá-lo para livrá-lo da maldição.

- Oh, Deuses! – Ele vociferou decepcionado – Então era isso... E todos pensamos que estava louco... – Observou a nova rainha, por alguns segundos - A senhorita me parece machucada... E sua irmãzinha também... Venha comigo, vamos levar vocês para o abrigo também. Deixe que depois removam o corpo, está bem? – Ela fez que sim, tristemente, enrolando-se com o haori vermelho do amado. Ainda sentia seu cheiro nele. Apertou-o contra si, como se isso lhe desse forças para continuar.

Desamarrou a irmã junto com o novo amigo. Sentia-se extremamente grata por ter aquele homem em sua vida. Sem ele, provavelmente, agora estaria chorando com seu amado nos braços, sem vida. Pegou a irmãzinha pela mão e ela parecia conformada com toda aquela situação. Orgulhava-se dela por isso.

Foram conduzidas pelo comandante até o abrigo; Kikyou notara que ele tinha um olhar de pena, como se ela houvesse perdido tudo na vida. Talvez sentisse apenas pelo rei... Ou talvez tivesse medo de lhe dizer que InuYasha não sobreviveria. Analisava-o devagar, desejando que ele apenas lamentasse a morte de seu amado pai. Não podia perder mais ninguém... Não estava em condições emocionais para qualquer perda.

Já num abrigo, separado do de InuYasha, elas foram tratadas e alimentadas, cuidadosamente. Todos se sentiam preocupados e expressavam seu pesar pela perda do rei. Ela apenas acenava com a cabeça. Não estava pronta para conversar sobre isso. Apenas queria pensar no Meio Youkai, pedindo com todas as suas forças para que ele vivesse. Talvez assim tivesse forças para conviver com a idéia de que tivera que matar o próprio pai.

Sua cabeça estava cheia, não conseguia parar de pensar sobre tudo o que ocorrera naquele combate. Pensou que não conseguiria dormir com tantas preocupações, mas enganou-se completamente. Simplesmente apagou, de puro cansaço físico e mental. Todo aquele tempo passando fome, medo e tensão, além dos ferimentos grosseiros que seu pai lhe infligira foram demasiado fortes para alguém que não tinha o menor costume.

Acabara por despertar de madrugada. Sua irmã dormia, sem qualquer rastro de preocupação em seu rosto. Parecia tão inocente naquele momento, que sentiu vontade de tocá-la, mas não o fez com medo de que despertasse. Ergueu-se, sentindo bastante dor. Ignorou os ferimentos que a faziam cambalear, sem fixação nas pernas. Agora sentia o impacto das pancadas que levara.

Fez um enorme esforço, ignorando as dores. Seguiu para fora do abrigo, dirigindo-se a um outro... Talvez ele estivesse lá. Adentrou o local, com um pouco de medo. Olhou nos futons e estranhou o fato de não haver ninguém ali. Porém, num canto, reconheceu o ferido, indo até ele. Era InuYasha e seu aspecto estava terrível. Estava coberto até o abdômen, o que tampava o horrível ferimento que ali havia. Estava com uma expressão contraída, como se sentisse dor mesmo ao dormir. Um monte de marcas se faziam presentes... Marcas das batalhas que eles enfrentaram consecutivamente. Não havia percebido até o momento o quão ruim estava a situação dele. Somente agora via a força que tivera em continuar até o fim... Talvez ele tivesse que ir... Talvez isso fosse o melhor para ele. Pegou a mão gelada dele. Os olhos ainda estavam tão cerrados quanto antes, não dava sinal de despertar.

- EI! – Uma voz veio da porta e ela se assustou, dando um pulo. Virou-se para a pessoa, reconhecendo uma curandeira e se aliviando – Perdão, alteza – Ela fez uma reverência, desajeitada – Eu pensei que tivesse alguém invadindo!

- Não se preocupe... Perdoe-me também, eu estava errada. Não deveria estar aqui – Ela disse, olhando-a com tristeza – Será que posso ficar um pouco mais com ele?

- Claro Kikyou-sama! – A mulher confirmou, efusivamente. Parou por um momento, ajoelhando ao lado do meio youkai. Ao observá-lo a excitação dela se apagou e ela se tornou subitamente sombria – Mas tome muito cuidado... Ele está num estado ainda mais delicado que antes. Ainda não recobrou os sentidos.

- E o que a senhora acha? Ele vai ficar bem? – Ela segurava sua mão, olhando nos olhos da enfermeira.

- Hime-sama... Eu não entendo muito de... De Youkais, nem mesmo de Hanyous, como é o caso deste. – Ela parecia triste – Mesmo ele sendo um Hanyou, estou tentando fazer o melhor possível... Posso dizer que se ele fosse um humano teria pouco tempo de vida.

- Entendo... Eu agradeço muito o bom trabalho que está fazendo... A senhora não era obrigada a ajudá-lo, porque ele não é um humano, mas o fez assim mesmo. Eu agradeço muito mesmo por isso.

- Ora... Ha ha ha, não tem de quê – Ela riu, sem graça – Eu quero ajudar as pessoas, é por isso que trabalho como curandeira. Ele não é como nós, mas... Bem, eu nunca tive nada contra Youkais! – Ela sorriu – Vossa alteza também parece machucada, não deveria estar descansando?

- Sim... Mas eu não pude deixar de vê-lo. – Acariciou o rosto dele, de leve. Sentia sua falta. Queria vê-lo bem e acordado, mas sabia que não era possível – Não precisa ser tão formal comigo. Pode me chamar de Kikyou, senhora...?

- Takada. – Ela sorriu, feliz. Conseguir intimidade com a princesa não era muito comum e era bem favorável.

- Certo – A sacerdotisa replicou – Eu posso mesmo ficar com ele um pouco?

- Claro, fique à vontade, Kikyou-sama – Ela replicou, deixando a sala, calmamente – Volto já.

Ela agradeceu, intimamente, pelas palavras da mulher, ficando mais um tempo ao lado do rapaz adormecido. Observou seu semblante, desejando novamente que tudo terminasse bem. Ficou vendo-o respirar, ritmicamente. Viu que ele pressionou as pálpebras umas contra as outras. Desejou intensamente que seus olhos se abrissem e isso aconteceu, segundos depois. Com o coração acelerado de alegria ela pegou sua mão, nervosamente:

- InuYasha! Querido, consegue falar? – Ele entreabriu a boca, respirando com força. Ela viu que pressionava a própria mão, provavelmente graças à dor forte que sentia. Ela acariciou seu rosto e ele olhou-a, parecendo mais calmo que ela – Consegue me dizer como se sente? Não se esforce demais, se não conseguir não tem problema, está bem? – Ele fez que sim, de leve.

- Ainda ta doendo... Demais... – Pegou a mão dela, apertando-a – Eu vou ficar bem... Eu quero que você seja forte... Ta bem? – A miko fez que sim, com medo. Não queria que ele falasse daquele jeito. Não o reconhecia quando estava assim – Acho que estou com febre... – Murmurou, fechando os olhos – Sinto frio.

- Deixa eu ver – Pôs a mão em sua testa – Não, não está. Acho que você só está fraco por causa do sangue que perdeu. A curandeira acabou de sair. Ela me disse que se você fosse um humano você teria pouco tempo de vida... Mas ninguém aqui sabe muito sobre Youkais... Muito menos Meio Youkais – Ela disse, olhando-o nos olhos, que ele novamente abrira ao ouvir sua voz.

- E você? Está tudo bem?

- Eu estou bem. Já cuidaram dos meus ferimentos, daqui a pouco estarei bem. E a Kaede-chan também. Quanto ao meu pai... Ele já se foi.

- Eu vi. – Ele replicou, simplesmente, parecendo mil anos mais velho ao suspirar, cansado.

Passos foram ouvidos. A princesa olhou para a porta, vendo a senhora Takada adentrar, apressada. Ela olhou de relance para o local onde a nobre estava e se aproximou rapidamente ao notar que o paciente tinha os olhos amarelos abertos. Ajoelhou do outro lado dele, falando, com uma voz doce:

- Ora, vejam só quem acordou! – Sorriu para a princesa – A senhora lhe trouxe muita sorte, ele estava inconsciente há muito tempo – Ela tocou sua testa e depois pegou seu pulso, cuidadosamente. Ele não se moveu, apenas observando-a e às vezes dava umas olhadas para a amada.

- O que acha? - Uma voz feminina indagou incerta.

- Nada mal, a velocidade de recuperação dele é absurda... – Sorriu para a princesa, que parecia bem preocupada – Não precisa ficar nervosa, Kikyou-sama... Tudo o que temos a fazer é aguardar a recuperação dele, está bem?

- Claro, a senhora está certa... – Ela voltou sua atenção para o hanyou, que apertava sua mão com força demais – O que há? InuYasha?! – Se assustou ainda mais, já que ele pressionava as pálpebras umas contra as outras, os dentes trincados. A mão que não apertava a dela estava na frente do peito, completamente fechada.

-Oh, céus! O que houve? Ele parecia ótimo... – Lamentou-se a "médica", tocando sua testa – Como eu temia... Está ardendo em febre...

- Mas ele estava ótimo há segundos atrás... – A mulher queixou-se, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Isso é tão estranho... – Ela pegou um copo de água, entornando o conteúdo em seus lábios – Isso beba... Devagar... Muito bem... – Desviou os olhos do enfermo, se voltando para a monarca - Eu acho melhor a senhora voltar para o seu abrigo... Venha amanhã de manhã, está bem? Eu não sei o que há com ele, mas quanto menos gente perto dele melhor, ok?

- Tudo bem – Ela se conformou triste, levantando-se – Por favor, se alguma coisa acontecer... Me informe, está bem? Amanhã logo cedo eu volto.

Ela não respondeu, estava outra vez submersa no seu trabalho, tentando cuidar daquele que era a coisa mais preciosa da vida da herdeira do rei. Era um trabalho que poderia ser privilegiado ou não, dependendo do resultado. E aquele resultado parecia que seria bem negativo, se ela não se empenhasse integralmente.

Na manhã seguinte ela ainda estava lá, encostada numa parede, enfim descansando. Não adormecera nem por um segundo durante toda a longa madrugada. Ele lhe dera bastante trabalho, pensou, embora sentisse uma preocupação quase pessoal pelo rapaz deitado naquele futon. Mesmo que não falasse com ela, de alguma forma sentira que apesar de ser um Youkai havia algo bom nele... Afinal, era o amante da princesa, ela pensou consigo mesma sorrindo ao lembrar do olhar dela para ele... Talvez um dia ela fosse sentir algo tão especial por alguém... Quem sabe um dia... Ante a esse pensamento ela sorriu.

- Takada, como está o Youkai? – O comandante entrou no local, sem nem ao menos pedir licença.

- Takashi-sama, não faça barulho! Ele finalmente adormeceu, quer acordá-lo outra vez? – Ela se irritou. Odiava que entrassem sem pedir sua permissão.

- Ora, me perdoe! – Ele tratou de abaixar o tom de voz – Escute, a princesa está indócil para vê-lo... Vim aqui saber se há algum problema. Sabe, ela está me deixando louco. – Ele zombou, observando a mulher a sua frente.

- Mas é claro que ela pode! Vá chamá-la, depressa! Pobrezinha, deve estar tão preocupada!

Ele se retirou, voltando poucos segundos depois com a referida mulher, que se ajoelhou ao lado do hanyou, sem nem pensar duas vezes, observando seu semblante, novamente adormecido.

- Ele está bem. – A voz doce de antes veio do canto e ela ergueu a cabeça – Está descansando. Ele teve uma noite bem difícil. Está sofrendo muito. Tente não acorda-lo, está bem?

- Acho que é tarde demais – Murmurou a princesa, notando que as orelhas caninas se moveram, bruscamente – Ele está acordando.

Viu aqueles olhos, tão abatidos se abrirem, observando-a, silenciosamente. Não fez nenhum comentário. Era como se não houvesse nada que ele quisesse dizer. Ficou observando o jeito como ela o olhava, aqueles olhos esbanjando preocupação, e pegava-se pensando como conseguira que aquela mulher linda se preocupasse de tal forma com ele.

- InuYasha...? Como se sente?

- Melhor – Ele disse, simplesmente.

- É bom ouvir isso.

- Deixa eu ver – Disse a curandeira, colocando a mão na testa dele – A febre cedeu um bocado... Mas ainda está bem alta. – Pegou um pedaço de pano e molhou na água que havia em um balde, colocando-a sobre a testa do enfermo, tranqüila – Tudo bem! Ele precisa de bastante repouso. Os ferimentos eu já enfaixei ontem à noite, acho que dentro em pouco ele estará bem e poderá ir para casa repousar.

- É muito bom ouvir isso – Disse a filha do rei, pegando a mão dele – Ouviu InuYasha? Daqui a pouco você vai estar bom. – Seu olhar brando lhe dizia que estava realmente aliviado, embora parecesse bem fraco – Olha, é melhor você dormir bastante. Descansa, ok? – Ele fez que sim, fechando os olhos. Ela acariciou seus cabelos, feliz por ver que estava bastante melhor que na noite passada.

- Kikyou-sama – Disse Takashi, abaixando-se ao lado dela e pondo a mão em seu ombro – Acho que você deve explicações ao povo... E precisamos conversar sobre o futuro de vocês todos: Kaede, você e... O hanyou... – Ele falava sobre isso de uma maneira estranha, era como se também fosse contra aquele romance, também achava estúpida a sua atitude como todos os outros, embora ele ainda a admirasse.

- Comandante, eu... Eu quero resolver isso quanto antes... Mesmo sendo difícil, eu prometo que vou tentar fazer isso ainda hoje. A princípio, quero saber o que o senhor pensa sobre isso? Acha que vão acreditar em mim, mesmo depois de tudo...?

- Não. Eu temo pela sua segurança, Kikyou hime-sama... Eu acho que há um risco grande das pessoas se revoltarem... Você sabe que, como foi você quem matou o rei, muitas pessoas que eram fiéis a ele, principalmente após o ouvir gritar por todo o castelo que você era uma... Uma traidora e amante de um Youkai... Depois de ele gritar para todos ouvirem que você é uma vagabunda, creio que seja difícil você ainda ter uma credibilidade grande. E se acharem que você assassinou seu pai pela herança, isso seria um golpe bem difícil. Eu quero que esteja preparada ao falar com eles.

- Eu fico muito grata por tudo o que vem fazendo, Takashi. Sua preocupação é mesmo muito valiosa para mim, você é uma das poucas pessoas que teve fé em mim desde o principio... E eu estarei sempre preparada! Mesmo que condenem minha decisão eu tenho certeza de que não tive escolha alguma... Eu vou conversar com eles. Anuncie que eu vou falar no salão principal, ao meio dia, antes do almoço.

- Será um prazer. – Disse o homem, deixando o local, rapidamente.

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo que aquilo seria uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fizera. Mas estava pronta! Sempre estaria pronta... Se o homem que amava fora forte o suficiente para sobreviver a toda aquela dor, ela também seria capaz de derrotar todos os obstáculos para enfim poderem viver em paz, juntos. Sim, iria encarar toda aquela gente e diria toda a verdade a elas.

E o dado momento chegou mais rápido do que ela planejara. Antes mesmo que pudesse refletir sobre o que dizer ela estava lá, após um longo banho, vestindo as roupas de nobre que jamais pensara que tornaria a vestir e cheirando a seu perfume favorito: o perfume das sakuras. Terminou de trajar-se, seguindo até aquele salão, que agora estava lotado de pessoas, com expectativa. Viu seus rostos assustados enquanto murmuravam ao vê-la descer as longas escadas. Ela parou mais ou menos no meio dela, observando os perplexos e confusos cidadãos que esperavam pelas suas respostas. Respirando forte ela começou, com a voz tranqüila de sempre:

- Olá a todos! Obrigada por estarem aqui. Tudo o que tenho a dizer é muito importante e espero que todos me ouçam e que não temam em me perguntar qualquer coisa. Estou aqui justamente para ouvi-los e para contar meu lado da história tão injusta que o meu, infelizmente, falecido pai contou-lhes durante os dias de minha ausência. Muito bem... Acredito que muitos de vocês não conhecessem os métodos de meu pai. Ele espancava o Youkai que prendeu no calabouço para que dissesse mais informações que ele não possuía. Sua idéia era conseguir dados para começar uma guerra e dominar o reino dos Youkais, o que implicaria em muitas mortes... Ele estava preparando isso sem consultar ninguém. Isso me deixou bastante preocupada... Enfim, tive diversas discussões com ele e no fim acabei por ajudar o Youkai que estava nos calabouços. Vocês vão acreditar que foi terrível da minha parte e eu os perdôo por isso, muitos de vocês nunca conheceram um youkai até por medo e por essa rixa que nós temos com eles.

Observou os rostos descrentes. Pareciam todos assustados com as palavras dela. Os cochichos somente aumentavam, embora algumas pessoas continuassem a olhá-la, silenciosas. E ela, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente tudo o que falava seria em vão, prosseguiu, com convicção:

- Mas as idéias que meu pai tinha em mente eram contrárias às minhas e eu fui imatura, acabei tentando desafiá-lo ao ir procurar o Youkai. Acabei descobrindo que ele não era um Youkai e sim um hanyou, ou seja, um híbrido de um humano com o youkai, uma coisa que me fez sentir ainda mais próxima dele. Não tenho vergonha alguma de dizer que acabei me apaixonando pelo ser que tanto insistem em chamar de monstro. Eu compreendo o quão imoral e o quão errado é, compreendo que jamais serei aceita por gostar dele... Mas não posso evitar. O coração não escolhe por quem vai bater mais forte. E eu acabei me apaixonando por ele, vou aceitar se vocês não forem capazes de perdoar isso. E meu pai descobriu que eu o ajudava e acabou indo ao calabouço e sinto dizer que ele enlouqueceu, fazendo falsas acusações sobre mim...

- É mentira! – Disse um homem, na multidão, acusando-a – Essa mulher é uma mentirosa! Eu a vi beijando o Youkai, eu vi quando ele começava a tirar sua roupa. Nosso rei não estava louco, ela era mesmo uma amante de um Youkai.

- Não, eu não era. - Ela replicou, sem mudar o tom de voz – Eu confesso que ele me beijou sim. Confesso também que quase fizemos amor, mas eu nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Nunca nem mesmo algum homem havia tocado meus lábios. Vocês têm a minha palavra de honra, eu não havia sido tocada antes daquele dia. Eu sei que por mais que eu fale não acreditarão, até porque meu pai foi demasiado enfático quando citou esse caso. Entendo que não aceitem isso! Eu quero que ouçam não pelo fato de eu ser uma mulher pura, mas pelo fato de eu ser a herdeira efetiva de todo esse reino. – Olhou-os, seriamente, prosseguindo – Como todos viram, eu acabei por fugir e passei algum tempo vivendo com o Youkai. Eu jamais pretendia voltar para cá, se dependesse de mim abandonaria a vida de nobre para sempre, talvez vocês jamais tornassem a ouvir meu nome. Mas vossa majestade usou de um truque terrível para me atrair para casa. Ele seqüestrou minha irmã mais nova, Kaede e a usou de isca. Eu fui obrigada a voltar, não podia deixar que fizessem mal a uma criança. Quando apareci, ele me seqüestrou também e ficamos as duas com fome, sendo espancadas naquele calabouço, com sede e frio. Passamos o dia lá e quando ele estava prestes a me matar o InuYasha.. Ou o Youkai, como vocês ainda o chamam, veio me salvar e... Vou simplificar tudo... Meu pai pediu para ser morto por mim...

- MENTIRA! – Gritou outro homem – Ninguém nunca faria isso! Imagine só, pedir para ser morto! Essa mulher é louca!

- Eu lhes peço que me ouçam. – Ela enfatizou, tomando novamente a palavra – Ele me pediu, num ato nobre, que eu o matasse. Disse-me que ele fora capturado por um Youkai e esse agora o dominava. Era por causa disso que ele vinha agindo de uma forma estranha tanto comigo quanto com todos vocês – Os murmúrios aumentaram tanto que formaram uma verdadeira balbúrdia – Por favor, me escutem! – Ela pediu, fazendo com que voltassem novamente a atenção para ela – E eu fui obrigada a obedecê-lo ou iríamos todos morrer. Eu sei que muitas pessoas não vão acreditar nas minhas palavras. Eu quero ser muito sincera e expor toda a história para vocês, mas sei que mesmo assim muitos de vocês serão incapazes de me aceitar de novo depois de tudo. Mas eu espero que perdoem nosso rei por todas as coisas más que fez quando estava sob controle daquele demônio... Ele era um homem muito bom e todos sentiremos muita falta dele. – Ela manteve-se calma, olhando para os cidadãos. Nunca pensara que faria uma coisa como aquela, mas muitos choravam, tristes – Eu estou de luto e espero que vocês também fiquem, em respeito a sua partida honrada. Ele morreu como um guerreiro.

Ela novamente passou os olhos pela multidão, com orgulho do que via. Suas palavras surtiam um grande efeito. Não pareciam mais acusá-la, apenas respeitavam sua dor compartilhada com todo o povo de perder um líder como esse.

- Sim, mas depois de sua partida devemos seguir em frente. Eu quero que minha irmã, Kaede, governe esse reino. Eu quero que passe para ela esse império que todos nós erguemos. A princípio a vontade de meu pai era que eu assumisse, mas ele me pediu à beira da morte que deixasse tudo isso para Kaede... Eu vou cumprir o seu desejo. – Fez um pequena pausa - Mas temos um pequeno problema. Minha irmãzinha não tem idade suficiente para nos representar... Ela não poderia tomar decisões para um reino com apenas onze anos de idade, ela só pode ser considerada uma rainha a partir dos dezoito anos... Provisoriamente, vou tomar conta do reino. Não pretendo realizar nenhuma cerimônia de coroação, nada disso! Apenas ficarei tempo o suficiente para escolher pessoas de confiança que governarão juntas enquanto minha irmã não tem idade para tomar conta desse lugar. Quando tiver cumprido esse dever pretendo partir do reino e não retornar mais. Espero que todos concordem e qualquer coisa que queiram questionar, peço que me procurem imediatamente.

Ela fez uma leve reverência, segurando o vestido negro e partiu agradecida por ouvir que a aplaudiam. Pareciam ter aceitado bem a idéia, e isso a alegrava. Todo o seu temor passara. Aquelas pessoas não a odiavam... Algumas discordavam de sua opinião, mas definitivamente elas aceitaram bem suas explicações e concordaram com o futuro que ela estabelecera. No quarto, que um dia fora seu, ela passou o resto daquele dia, pensando sobre o futuro daquele reino. Sua irmãzinha teria que ter aulas para aprender como liderar, mas ela se sairia bem.

E os dias se sucederam. Kikyou passava várias horas ao lado do amado, que ora melhorava ora piorava, com febres altíssimas e sangramentos. Por fim ele foi liberado, ainda um pouco machucado, mas parecendo quase completamente restabelecido. Ainda sentia muita dor, mas não tinha mais febre e conseguia andar e falar normalmente, voltando até a agir de seu modo agressivo. A mulher se sentia bem melhor ao saber que tudo corria bem. Frequentemente tinha que perder horas discutindo interminavelmente questões banais do reino com pessoas de cargos altos e achava aquele trabalho extremamente chato. Mas era obrigada a realizá-lo... Até que elegesse seus sucessores teria que viver daquele jeito.

Transferiu-se junto com o amado para o quarto que antes pertencera ao seu pai, pois havia uma cama de casal. Ele não fora bem aceito pelos outros humanos e passava a maior parte do tempo dentro daquele quarto, olhando pela janela. A mulher sempre alegava que ele ainda se recuperava, o que não deixava de ser verdade e o deixava comer e passar todo o seu tempo dentro daquele cômodo. Entendia seu desconforto. Todas aquelas pessoas o olhavam como se fosse o culpado de todos os problemas do mundo.

E mais uma vez ela entrou pela porta do enorme aposento e o encontrou sentado no parapeito da janela, observando os enormes jardins. Parecia triste. Ela sabia que ele não pertencia aquele lugar... Nem mesmo ela pertencia! Sabia que ele se sentia mal ali, mas nada poderia fazer quanto a isso... Não por enquanto.

- InuYasha – Ela chamou, tranquilamente, acordando-o de seus devaneios – Você não quer sair daqui um pouco? Vamos dar uma volta, você nem conhece o castelo ainda...

- Feh! Eu não preciso disso! – Foi sua resposta, cruzando os braços, novamente teimando com ela. Por mais irritante que pudesse parecer, ela achava seu comportamento bonitinho e não ligava.

- Querido, você precisa se divertir um pouco... Você passa o dia todo trancado aqui dentro – Ela parou ao lado dele, uma das mãos sobre seu ombro – Escute, eu sei que você não gosta de humanos, que te deixam desconfortável, eu sei também que deve ser muito difícil agüentar todos aqueles olhares em cima de você... Eu entendo que ninguém gosta de você aqui dentro. Mas a verdade é que todos eles vão te respeitar porque você é, atualmente, o rei... Mesmo que eles achem isso desagradável, sendo eu rainha e você meu futuro esposo, eles tem que te aceitar de qualquer maneira! Não quero que fique sozinho aqui... – Ela fez uma pausa, esperando que ele comentasse. Mas ele apenas olhava para fora, observando todas aquelas pessoas – O que me diz? Eu não quero que fique aqui dentro triste... Eu quero você feliz! Vamos... Eu vou com você. – Insistiu, vendo que ele desviara os olhos da rua, agora olhando para ela.

- Ta bem! Se você insiste tanto, o que eu posso fazer? – Não parecia feliz com a idéia, mas se ela pedia, então obedeceria.

- Ótimo. – Ela se afastou, tirando aquelas roupas e pegando outras mais simples no armário. Trocou-se rapidamente, olhando-o – Vamos.

Saiu do quarto sendo seguida por ele, que observava o local desinteressadamente, apenas seguindo a amada pelos longos corredores. As pessoas passavam rapidamente, sem olhá-los. Algumas pareciam chocadas, observando o Youkai pelo qual a atual rainha se apaixonara e outros pareciam completamente amedrontados com sua presença. Ela ignorou a todos, seguindo com ele até os enormes jardins e observando o local como se nunca antes o houvesse visto. Não conseguia imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça do meio youkai, mas sabia que ele jamais havia estado num local tão majestoso do que aquele reino. Já estava há alguns passos sem ouvi-lo atrás de si e parou, se virando. Ele estava diante de uma linda cerejeira, florida graças à primavera. Observava-a e era a primeira vez que ela o via contemplar alguma coisa com tamanha paixão. Era como se aquela árvore fosse, de alguma forma, especial para ele.

- Cheiro de sakuras... – Ele murmurou, observando a bela árvore – É igual ao... Ao cheiro da minha mãe... – Sua voz falhou por um instante e as sombras cobriram seus olhos. Parecia triste agora, como se a lembrança não fosse tão agradável. A humana pegou sua mão, sem saber o que dizer. Ele ergueu novamente a cabeça, admirando a frondosa árvore – Eu já tinha visto uma árvore como essa, mas... Não estava tão bonita... – Tocou seu tronco, silenciosamente. Passou pouco tempo dessa forma, depois se virou para a mulher com a qual escolhera partilhar o resto de sua vida – Vamos...

Aquela única palavra bastou. Ela não lhe perguntou mais nada. Jamais desejaria que ele relembrasse e sofresse, sabia o quão difícil havia sido o caminho que ele percorrera. E nada do que acontecera antes lhe importara. O que sabia sobre ele lhe bastava. Observou-o, ponderando que sua mãe fora uma mulher magnífica e muito forte, sem dúvidas, para criá-lo mesmo a despeito do preconceito e de todas as dificuldades. Devia muito à essa mulher espetacular, concluiu, novamente apertando a mão do homem com o qual decidira partilhar o resto de sua vida.

Pararam outra vez diante da enorme árvore quando o sol já estava se pondo. Sentaram-se em meio às flores que sacudiam com a brisa. Ele abraçou-a junto a si, feliz e realizado. Apesar de tudo agora ele a tinha nos braços. E nada no mundo jamais seria capaz de separá-los mais uma vez. Nenhum humano ou Youkai poderia destruir seus sentimentos. Se sentindo pela primeira vez na vida completo, ele sabia que sua missão já havia chegado ao fim. Agora poderia descansar na companhia tranqüila daquela que o amava mais até do que a si mesma.

- InuYasha... Você é feliz aqui?

- Que pergunta é essa? – Ele indagou, revoltado – Mas é claro que sim, sua tola!

- Eu quero dizer... Você tem certeza? Quanto a mim e quanto a viver aqui? Eu sei que você não gosta desse lugar...

- Kikyou! Pare de falar bobagens! Eu te amo... Esqueça todo o resto! – Beijou-a, docemente, sentindo o gosto de seus lábios.

E após aquele doce ósculo eles assistiram ao pôr do sol... Sabiam que aquele momento não seria tão breve esquecido. Sabiam que dali para frente estariam interligados pelo resto da vida... Iriam se casar e viveriam juntos em algum lugar que não fosse tão desconfortável para eles... E finalmente poderiam ser felizes, apenas o que realmente eram: Uma sacerdotisa e um Meio Youkai, sem serem julgados e condenados por nenhuma pessoa. Dentro em breve eles seriam livres para toda a eternidade...


	11. Epílogo: Futuro, Passado e Presente

**Capítulo 11:**

**Epílogo - * Futuro, passado e presente ***

- KIKYOU-ONEESAN! – Uma bela moça de dezessete anos entrava numa casinha, procurando pela irmã mais velha – Onde está você?

- AQUI, KAEDE-CHAN! – O grito ouviu-se, vindo do lado de fora. A garota saiu pela porta dos fundos, correndo para abraçar a irmã mais velha.

- Oneesan! Há quanto tempo! Estava morrendo de saudades! – Ela agarrou-se a mulher, fortemente – Você nunca vem me visitar, tenho estado tão sozinha!

- Você sabe que o InuYasha não gosta muito de ir até lá. – Foi sua réplica, enquanto se separava da amada irmã, alegre. Adorava quando a princesa vinha visitá-la. Sentia muitas saudades de Kaede.

- Falando nele... Cadê o InuYasha?! – Ela perguntou agora mais séria.

- Tenho certeza de que está caçando o nosso almoço – Ela sorriu, olhando para as matas – Acho que teremos peixe hoje... Quer almoçar conosco?

- Claro, se não for um incômodo... Tinha um almoço com alguém... Mas nem sei quem é então tudo bem. – Ela brincou tão alegre quanto quando era criança. Ela mudara bastante, agora estudava as mais diversas coisas e era bastante culta, mas ainda mantinha sua postura animada de antes – Então, alguma novidade?

- Tem uma sim... Você vai ser tia! – Ela sorriu, tocando de leve o abdômen – Contei ao InuYasha ontem e acho que ele ainda não se recuperou do choque. Ele ficou... Como eu vou dizer...? Atônito. Mas depois me parecia bem feliz. Acho que ele nunca tinha pensado muito sobre isso. Entendo que sinta medo. – Ela disse tranquilamente – Acho até que ele está lidando muito bem com a situação.

- Meu Deus! Que notícia maravilhosa! – Abraçou-a novamente, sorridente – Parabéns! Meus parabéns! Você merece Kikyou-san. – Ela soltou-a, efusiva – Acho que vou contar a todos no reino que temos mais um principezinho... Ou uma princesinha, não é?

- Como quiser... – Pensou um pouco, depois indagando - E você? Quando vai se casar?

- Não tão breve. Como o papai morreu quando eu ainda era muito jovem, ele não escolheu ninguém para mim... E depois de ver o seu casamento com o InuYasha, que foi tão lindo, eu decidi que vou me casar com alguém de quem eu goste de verdade também... E se eu não encontrar ninguém... Não tem problema, afinal já temos um sucessor ao trono! – Ela concluiu, sorrindo.

- KIKYOU! Eu... – Começou o Meio Youkai, entrando com um cesto na mão. Olhou para a visitante, interrompendo-se, sarcástico – Ora, vejam quem está aqui! A pirralha Kaede!

- InuYasha, não trate minha irmã desse jeito! – Ela o repreendeu em seu tom brando de sempre, embora achasse graça das brigas entre os dois – Mas o que você ia dizer para mim?

- Que eu trouxe o almoço. – Ele disse, entregando o cesto para ela, com sua pose convencida de sempre, depois se sentando num canto do local – Então, o que está fazendo aqui, pirralha?

- Eu juro que vou te ignorar hoje, estou muito feliz. – Ela disse, sorrindo e mudando bruscamente de assunto – Meus parabéns a vocês dois pelo bebê! A Kikyou-san já me disse, e eu acho isso maravilhoso.

- Nós também, não é? – A voz feminina confirmou, olhando pro amado, docemente.

- Ora, é óbvio! – Notou-se um brilho feliz nos olhos dele. Até mesmo Kaede notou a admiração dele ao observar a esposa cozinhando, serenamente. Ele parecia ainda mais apaixonado por ela do que quando Kaede o conhecera, pouco tempo antes do casamento. Ela conhecia bem seu temperamento difícil e genioso, mas sabia que ele fazia sua irmã feliz e no fundo tinha um coração de ouro. Aquela notícia parecia ter mexido com ele de uma maneira diferente.

- Vai ser difícil para você, InuYasha, que parece uma criança cuidar de um filho – Implicou a mocinha. Ela adorava quando ele se irritava.

- Feh! Como você é chata! – Cruzou os braços, emburrado. Porém não parecia ter ficado irritado com o comentário. Estava feliz, de alguma forma. E aquilo era muito bom, ela pensou, indo ajudar a irmã na cozinha.

E almoçaram, no mesmo clima calmo. Algumas vezes os dois se alfinetavam, mas Kikyou sabia como mantê-los calmos. Por fim a menina foi embora, deixando-os naquele local que era como o paraíso para os dois. Finalmente eram felizes de verdade. Aquela casinha que fora construída para eles na mesma floresta aonde antes se abrigaram do autoritário rei era perfeita, em todos os sentidos. Podiam ter a paz que sempre desejaram.

Já anoitecera quando eles trocavam cálidos beijos, sob a luz fraca do luar. Deitados na relva eles se esqueciam do mundo ao seu redor, apenas trocando carícias apaixonadas. Ainda se sentiam tão apaixonados quanto na primeira vez e o desejo ainda os devorava com a mesma intensidade. Mesmo tendo se passado muitos anos desde então, eles ainda tinham todo aquele fogo, com noites cheias de paixão.

E juntos, abraçados, eles viram o sol nascer, se sentindo privilegiados. E um nos braços do outro, observaram o empíreo ser tomado pela luz fraca da manhã... Nesse momento, sentiram uma conexão entre o futuro próspero que teriam ao lado do mais novo ser que ainda estava no ventre da mulher, no passado que eles venceram com tamanha garra e no delicioso presente, tomado por dias de calmaria e amor, simplesmente. Sentiam-se sortudos juntos, vendo que aquela cena se repetiria diversas vezes e num futuro não tão distantes observariam aquele mesmo fenômeno da natureza ao lado de seu herdeiro. E apenas curtiriam um ao outro e a essa nova vida que viria, longe das obrigações, das opressões e dos preconceitos que marcaram suas vidas desde o princípio. Agora, observando o sol nascente, tiveram certeza de que conquistaram um dos bens mais preciosos que poderiam adquirir: a liberdade pela qual tanto batalharam e que sonharam durante tanto tempo.

E é aqui que esse conto termina. Não é um conto de fadas... Mesmo com princesas e reinos, jamais essa história se encerraria com um "foram felizes para sempre"... Para sempre é tempo demais, diriam os mais sábios. Mas mesmo mediante todo o contexto dessa história, ela poderia ser real, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um de nós. E mesmo diante de tudo de ruim que lhes acontecera, aqueles dois foram felizes juntos, durante toda aquela vida... Mas nem mesmo a morte jamais acabou com o amor dos dois. No fim partiram juntos, já com idade e com seus herdeiros à sua volta, mas ainda tão apaixonados quanto no momento que essa história se encerra. E com esses belos versos, o amor interminável é selado eternamente nos corações dos dois:

"_E assim quando mais tarde me procure / Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive / Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama / Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive): / Que não seja imortal posto que é chama / Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure."_

_Vinícius de Moraes_

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

**E é o fim =DDDDD** \o/

_**Sim, estou chegando agora ao fim de uma fanfic ^^ Minha primeira fanfic realmente grande, bem diferente da maioria das minhas oneshots. É com muita emoção que digo que essa fanfic foi especial para mim de diversas formas, até porque ela durou, mais ou menos, dois longos anos da minha vida; ela me acompanhou por diversas fases boas e ruins; E foi um enorme prazer escrevê-la e construí-la a cada momento! Não é minha melhor fanfic, ao menos na minha opinião, afinal a idéia base vem de uma época aonde eu não estava tão amadurecida textualmente quanto hoje.**_

_**Eu poderia agradecer à um milhão de pessoas, mas vou agradecer a apenas duas pessoas que me incentivaram durante o processo de correção dessa fanfic, por meio de reviews, no mínimo, divertidos xDD. Pessoas as quais eu adorei passar vários e longos minutos de minha vida respondendo, pessoas que curtiram esse trabalho tão gostoso pelo qual eu passei durante todo esse tempo. Gostaria de mandar um agradecimento carinhoso e especial às minhas amigas: Kiky-will e Gege-ups! Espero que vocês tenham gostado muito dessa fanfic e que ela tenha significado, ao menos, uma pequena parcela do que foi para mim para vocês duas, tudo bem? ^~**_

_**De novo, obrigada a todos os leitores, até mesmo aqueles que por preguiça ou até mesmo por falta de tempo não tenham tido vontade e (ou) oportunidade de comentar. Meu trabalho é feito não só para mim, mas também para vocês =D**_

_**Espero que fiquem ligados, porque em breve teremos mais fanfics novas por aqui, já estou trabalhando em um ou dois projetos, embora agora esteja realizando um trabalho paralelo de beta-reader e talvez não possa postar com a mesma freqüência de antes =] Mas tudo bem, prometo não deixar ninguém na mão ^~**_

_**Bem, já falei demais, quero deixar um muito obrigada a todos e espero que acompanhem meus próximos trabalhos, okis? =D **_

_**Mil beijos e tenham um feliz natal e um 2009 repleto de prosperidade, saúde e felicidades =)**_

_**Ass.: Rosetta Brunestud**_


End file.
